Meetings
by apocalipticoblivion
Summary: Now that Amara's killing off Ran's friends and family, how will they deal with her? Will it be a happy ending for Ran, or not?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine. Just borrowing for a while...don't worry I'll return them where I found them. Warning: I will write as if I am a Character. Blood,Violence. And a hate of a few things.  
  
Meetings by : apocalipticoblivion  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Wrapping his jacket harder around himself, Omi ran as fast as his legs could take him. Which by normal standards, was very far.  
Why did it have to rain tonight?! He silently screamed into his mind. It makes this mission harder than usual!  
Clutching his laptop to his chest under his jacket, Omi ran down the street trying to find an entrance into the building.  
"Here kitty, kitty, kitty....Let's play!!" screamed a familiar voice as Omi rounded another corner, sliding and scrapping my leg, he quickly caught himself from crying out . From what he could see in this dark, cold, wet and gloomy night. The scrape was very bad. "Come here, kitty, kitty, kitty..."  
As he finally was able to stand up, trying to ignore the pain he felt shoot up his my leg. Omi hurried up the steps of the entrance.  
Looking around nervously for the Pale Irishman, my free hand clawing at the doorknob, trying to open it.  
"Come out, Kitten. Don't you want to play?" the voice sounding closer than the last time. Finally! The door opened! Omi made sure to lock it after he entered the Target's house.  
Quietly, he checked every room until he eventually found his target, sleeping on a couch. Looking as if nothing was wrong with the world.  
A middle aged man...Probably has children, or grandchildren for that matter. He wondered to himself, If he wasn't putting children in prostitution rings... Things could have been better for you. Omi did it quick by sticking a poison dart into his neck.  
He woke with a sudden start after Omi injected the poison into his body. And as Omi watched him die, he felt a sudden surge of guiltyness...  
As Omi began to grow dizzy, so dizzy infact that he fell and landed on some random needle that was leaning at an angle on the floor.  
Little did he know that it had a new type chemical in it... one that made the users very sleepy for a short time. ~ Omi--I mean Bombay? Are you there?~  
"Yes Siber'n..." Omi's words were just beginning to slur. ~Hey Is anything wrong, Chibi?~ "N-no, Yoh-Baln'se" he said silently, unaware of my slurring. ~ You sure? We can come pick you up right now, If you want.~ "C'ld y-ya?" he said as he tried to stand on his feet. Pulling the needle out of his arm, looking at it as steadily as Omi could in the state he was in.  
~ Omi?~ "Y-yea, Ken-k'n?"  
~ Has anything happened?~ Omi could tell that there was a hint of concern in his voice when he had said that.  
"N-nn... why'd ya say tha'?" Omi asked as he walked out of the building, having forgotten about the Irishman. ~ What he means, Chibi, is that you sound like your half dead...ya know?~ "D'd?" Omi slurred slightly confused, unaware of someone creeping behind him. "Bombay...Leave now before I let Berserker on you, he looks like he wants to play..." said a monotone voice as Omi turned around to look at the youngest Schwartz member. Omi's head piece fell to the ground with a crunch.  
" He is currently awaiting my return..." The boy addressed, slightly bored. "M-mmmmnn.... I'm s'rry....pl'se fergive me...." Omi said stumbling forward, not realizing who it was infront of me...  
"What is wrong with you? Don't you want to fight now?" Nagi asked slightly puzzeled. "Fight? Why?" Omi asked as he caught him from the fall. "What's th' point o' fightin'? An'way...I'm too sleepy to f'ght...." "You have a point, Bombay. I will leave, but next time you wont be as fortunate." Nagi said as Omi stood slightly leaning to the side.  
"Until next time, then?" He started to walk away.  
"Wa't!!" he said falling forward again. "Prodigy...please... He'p me...." Nagi was already turning around to catch him, but was a little to far away.  
Omi had fallen in the mud, the perfect angel he had liked since they had first fought, was now lying face down in the mud. "Bombay?!" Nagi yelled running over to the fallen blonde haired boy. "Please wake up!"  
  
Ken and Yohji had just pulled up in, Yohji's car, waiting for Omi to find them. "Hey...Yohji, what if he's hurt?" asked a concered Ken.  
"He's perfectly fine, Ken, You worry to much...." Yohji stated with a chuckle, "Your acting like a mother-hen!"  
"Am Not!" "Are Too!""  
  
Omi opened his eyes to a worried looking Nagi..." Prodigy?...What's wrong?" Nagi raised his head to look at Omi, "You're awake?!"  
"Yes, I'm awake..." "I thought that Farfello had killed you..."  
"Well he didn't..." Omi said dropping the code-names, "Why was Farfello here anyway?" "I don't know...." Nagi said. "Did he hurt you Omi?"  
"Oh, no... I just fell on the needle...and scraped up my leg..." " There's Balneise and Siberian...You'd better go..."  
"Let's meet at....well let's meet at teh coffee shop just down the road from here next week...shall we?" Omi asked with a smile.  
Nagi couldn't help but smile at little when he saw Omi's smiling face." Okay, at Four o' clock?" "Sure." They each offered a small hug and kiss to each other before going their separate ways.  
  
END CHAPTER ONE  
  
a/n : well you see that little button down there? use it. i want to here you comments on my story! please no FLAMES! 


	2. Chapter 2

First off I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter!  
  
Precognition74 : It'll explain everything later on about how they met and everything. Thank You for your review and I hope you keep reading.  
  
Misura : Okay like I said above it'll explain everything later on. I agree that Farf might not have left him alone either, ^^ anyway! Thank You for your review and I hope you keep reading. Disclaimer : In chapter one, I feel no need to type it again.  
  
Meetings  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
As Omi walked to the coffee shop, he thought back on how he met Nagi. The wonderful boy he began to feel strongly attached to.  
  
Omi ran down the long corridor, trying to find the control room to take the information he needed. Aya at his side, running along with him.  
"Bombay. How much further is the control room?" the red-head asked. "Not much further, Abbysnian."  
"Good, We're being followed." ~And How long have you known that you and the Chibi were? ya know, bein' followed.~ Yohji's voice called over in the headpeice.  
"About ten minutes ago, Bombay there is the control room, you go on in." "What about you? Are you going to wait for the guards?"Omi asked, as soon as he recieved the solomn nod from his older teammate, he ran into the room.  
Faced by an unexpected surprise, Prodigy was already typing away at the computer. He probably doesn't know I'm here...Maybe if I use a dart, I can knock him out and take the information he's already gotten...  
But before he finished his thought Prodigy was already standing infront of him, poised to attack the young Weiss assassin.  
"What do you want, Bombay?" asked the smoothe monotone voice that he would come to love.  
"Why should I tell you?" That's good answer a question with a question, and maybe he'll leave! Omi took one step forward. "Then nevermind, stay were you are while I collect this data..." Nagi said turning his back on Omi, "And if you make one more step towards me with that dart in your hand, I will simply blow it off."  
Nagi walked back over to the computer to finish compiling all of his data, possibly not expecting Omi to fire at him with his other weapon, the crossbow.  
Blood gushed from Nagi's arm, dripping onto the floor.  
"H-how dare you..."  
Omi instantly felt guilty, hurting a young boy probably not even older than himself. Only doing his job. A horrid job of, kill or be killed.  
So Omi ran over to Nagi dropping his weapon, and tore a piece of his pantleg and wrapped Nagi's arm as to stop the bleeding.  
"You'll be fine, Prodigy. No need to worry, I wont hurt you." Omi said smiling as he wiped his blood soaked hands on his pants, or what was left of them.  
"Why? Why would you help the enemy?" Nagi asked trying to back away, smearing blood on the floor.  
"Because you and I are the same. Children, only doing the job they were told to do... But we were unfortunate in getting such horrible jobs..." Omi reached up and put his arms around Nagi being very mindful about his wound, "When all of this is over, I'd love to see you outside of battle."  
"B-but... We're enemys...!!"Nagi looked up and grabbed the disc, " I have to go Schul-Mastermind has called me back." He said getting up, and heading for the door Omi had just recently came in from. "Wait!" Omi called out, "Will we be able to meet somewhere else?"  
"I'd like that..." Nagi said with a ghost of a smile on his face. "Prodigy..." Nagi turned back around, "Don't go that way, Abbysian is guarding the door..." "Nagi...Nagi Naoe..."Nagi said walking over to the window. "Nagi...okay, my name is Tsukiyono Omi..." He said as Nagi jumped out the window as if he wasn't harmed in anyway.  
  
"Omi! Where are you going? The coffee shop is this way!" Nagi's voice called Omi out of his little daydream.  
"Oops! I was in my own little world for a sec." Omi said turning around with a big smile on his face.  
"Come on, Let's go get some coffee." Nagi said with a faint smile on his lips.  
"Okay, I was getting a little thristy." Omi said not realizing Yohji's car pull up to the same coffee shop that he and Nagi were just entering.  
  
END CHAPTER TWO  
  
A/N: you see that button down there? use it.  
  
Omi : Please Review! The more reviews she gets the faster she types!  
  
A. O. : That's not true...oh wait...maybe it is...  
  
Nagi : ...finally she writes the stroy she has been planning in her mind since...well for a while......  
  
A. O. : How did you know?!  
  
Nagi : ^^; Schu told me...  
  
A. O. : oh he did, did he??  
  
Nagi : He also said you wanted it to be a lemon...  
  
A. O. : ;!_!; so? you wouldn't argue! you like him after all!  
  
Omi : ::BLUSH::  
  
Nagi : Oh now look what you've gone and done!  
  
A. O. : yea? so? he looks cute!  
  
Nagi : I agree with you there...  
  
Omi : The world is coming to an end, they actually agreed on something....  
  
All : Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3 p1

Disclaimer : In chappie one.  
  
Warning : Omi/Nagi **my personal fav. pairing in Weiß!** and some Yohji/Ken **if you don't want that, I could change it^^;**  
  
Reviews :  
  
Snowshoe koneko : Thank you for your kind reviews, I will be able to update when I have time. **that I have alot of....** So I think I will be able to update alot. If I do write a lemon, I will keep this review in mind and make Omi the uke. But I will have to boost up the rating to R. Misura : For you, if I actually go along with my plan to write a lemon, I will make another chapter just like it without the lemon. I will make a fluffy/angsty chapter before it aswell! Keep reading! Precognition74 : As I said above I might make one or I might not make one, if I dont I will make a great ending. I've read so many fics online I might make It a sad or a happy ending, I'll let the readers decide. The 'date' will be in this chapter, but, should I make Yohji & Ken a couple? It would be most unique...but it would turn out cute**I can see it now, Yohji looks at another girl, Ken hits him over the head.....very cute.** A/N : I'm going to make this a two-part chapter, Yohji and ?? **either a female or Ken** will come in the second.  
  
CHAPTER THREE : PART ONE by : apocalipticoblivion  
  
Omi walked over to the door to the coffee shop with Nagi, and heard a small 'ding!' as the door opened.  
He looked over at Nagi. Nagi mouthed 'telekinetic, remember?'  
"Oh yeah... I forgot..." Omi said sheepishly.  
Nagi grinned, "It's okay, It's kinda easy to forget if you don't have the, ah...what did Farf call it?Oh yea, the 'power'."  
When they sat down , Omi ordered a 'Mocha Delight'(1) and Nagi ordered a 'Vanilla Supreme'(2).  
"Nagi, why would you think that Weiß and Schwartz hate each other so much?" Omi asked out of the blue.  
"Maybe, it's because of our goals... but if you think about it they might not have been that different...just, put in unlike ways."  
Omi smiled at Nagi, "Do you remember how we first met? Or should I say 'got together'?"  
"How can I forget? I was shot in the arm the night before!" He said with a chuckle.  
"You said you wouldn't bring that up anymore!"  
"I did? When?"  
"The first time we met together, outside of battle! Or was it the second?"  
  
"I think it was the second, I was still a little scared of you on the first meeting." Nagi said.  
Nagi's cellphone began to ring, he'd forgot to turn it on vibrate before he left.  
The phone said on the screen, Schu, private line, call as soon as you get this!!  
As Nagi dailed the number, he gave Omi a sympathetic look, "Schu found out about us...sorry, he hasn't told Crawford about us."  
"Crawford?"  
"Oracle."  
"Oh, him."  
"Yea--Schu?"  
~Are you okay?~ Schuldig's nasal voice rang out of the phone.  
"Yes, I'm fine Schu..."  
~Have you slept with him, yet??~ He could just practically feel the telepath snicker.  
"No... Must you ask me that, everytime I go outside the estate??(3)" He asked annoyed.  
~Yes, hahaha, I must. My dear, dear little...how does Balniese put it? oh right! Chibi...~ Now he could hear the German laugh.  
"Shut up Schu..."Nagi said, "Is there anything else, before I decide to hang up??"  
~Brad's going on another business trip, I'm at a pub(4), I told him you were with me.~  
"Is that even wise?"  
~I put up a barrier around you and I, just tell me when your going to leave your little Leibe(5) and I'll meet you at a block away from our house...estate whatever.~  
"Hey, thanks Schu, your a real nice guy...when your not trying to manipulate anyone." Nagi said smiling.  
~ Just don't let the word let out, I have a reputation to keep up! And~ there was a slight pause ~Your welcome, Nagi.~  
"Was that Schu?" Omi asked.  
"Yea, he said that I was with him at a pub...somewhere..."  
The door rang, and Yohji walked in with someone on his arm.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN:  
CHAPTER THREE: PART TWO  
  
A/N : I have to go now, review please on who you want to be with Yohji, Ken or an chick he picked up at a bar...**or somewhere else...** Omi : Ooooo...I don't like cliffhangers... Nagi : Nice way to say you hate 'em. A.O. : Omi is impecable of hating anything! well maybe except the targets... Omi : I think Yohji-kun should go with Ken-kun! Nagi : They would be cute together... A.O. : Yes...They would... Nagi : No, you're just a bigtime Yaoi fan... A.O. : so? sue me! all : please review!  
  
(1) made up. not real (2) made up. not real (3) they're house **farf, brad ,schu & nagi** (4) a smaller bar/tavern (5) love  
  
**my german isn't that good, if there is any mistakes, please tell me.**  
  
all: **big sigh** please review! 


	4. Chapter 3 p2

Disclaimer : In first chapter....  
  
Warning : Omi/Nagi & Yohji/Ken **It's been decided! majority rules.**  
  
A/N: Now who should go with the other characters?? you decide!  
  
Reviews :  
  
Snowshoe koneko : Wow... what a review! it's so long...**i didn't know anyone would write that long for a review!** It's nice to know my reviewers care **huggles all reviewers** i personally, don't HATE coffee, but it isn't my favorite... hot chocolate **yum!** I am also a shonen ai fan, as well. **they're are so few in the world!!** and I agree lemons are good, i have read a few myself **especially omi/nagi ^^;...I beleive Yohji would call it 'kiddie-porn'** Thank you again **and again** for your kind reviews!  
  
Precognition74 : Yes, I update fast. I think people who don't update as much as they should let down their readers, it's kinda sad... I think I might make Nagi seme if i write it...but I don't think Yohji would be a seme. I think Ken would be better **just my personal opinion!** since he**I would believe** is not as experienced as Yohji.....  
  
kat-jen-insane : Hello, thatnk you so much for reading Meetings & School Days! **huggles** like I said in snowshoe koneko's review/answer I love my reviewers!! ken & yohji shall be a couple! and i'm terribly sorry for this being so short, but they're isn't much to say about your review. I hope you will continue reading!  
  
Meetings by : apocalipticoblivion  
  
CHAPTER THREE : PART TWO  
  
Omi and Nagi turned to see who had entered the coffee shop.  
Yohji Kudou walked in with Ken Hidaka, his arm around the young soccer player's waist. While Ken had his head leaning on Yohji's shoulder.  
"Isn't that, Balneise....and Siberian??" Nagi asked bewildered by their presence and the image before them.  
"Shhhhh! Keep your voice down! They'll hear us!" Omi said in a rushed whisper.  
"Let's just go out the door."  
"No! You're a trained assassin, and you just don't 'go out the door'!" Omi said his voice coming out of the whisper slightly.  
"Okay, then let's go out the backdoor."  
"We'll be caught!" his voice toning down just a little.  
"Okay...How about we go out the window?" Nagi asked smiling.  
"That's even worse!"  
Omi looked as if he were going to cry.  
"Okay, how about we just duck down until they pass by?"  
Omi stared at him as if he had grown six ears and six horns(1).  
"Nagi, you are so smart it scares me sometimes..."  
"No, I'm just as smart as you. You just didn't think of it." Nagi said with a slight chuckle.  
"Okay! Here they come!" Omi said turning to look out the window.  
"It's not working..." Nagi said as he came up with another idea.  
So Nagi grabbed Omi's face a kissed him, very passionately.  
Least to say... Omi was very surprized, his eyes went wide, he opened his mouth just a little, and then closed his eyes.  
"Isn't it nice to see two kids in love?" a deep voice said next to them.  
Omi looked, angrily to see who interupted their kiss.  
Both, Kudou Yohji and Ken Hidaka, looked at Omi as if they had just seen a ghost.  
"H-hi, Yohji-kun, Ken-kun...What are you doing here??" Omi asked nervously.  
"I should be asking you that, Omi." Ken said sounding dissapointed.  
"No, Ken the question is what is he doing here with the Scwartz brat?" Yohji asked with a malicious tone in his voice.  
"Omi, let's go. You don't owe them any answers. Especially if they were sneaking around behind yours and Abbysians' backs." Nagi said standing up. " Boy, I wounder how he will act when he finds out?"  
"Nagi, your absolutely right. I don't owe them any answers!"  
Omi grabbed Nagi's hand and pulled him out the door of the shop and began walking towards the park.  
"I can't believe them! I knew that they wouldn't tell Aya-kun for a while, but--"Omi cut off tears dripping down his face."but, why didn't they tell me?!"  
"I don't have all the answers, Omi" Nagi lent forward and kissed Omi on the forhead. "It's getting late, I'll have to call Schu soon."  
"Your right Nagi, it is getting late it's been almost an hour since the 'incident' at the coffee shop..."  
"I'll see you next week then?"  
"I'll be here, in the park at noon and we can have lunch together?"  
"It's a date then, Goodbye Omi."  
"Bye-bye Nagi."  
They gave each other a quick kiss and turned their separate ways.  
  
END CHAPTER THREE : PART TWO  
  
A/N : sorry not much yohji & ken in this one... there will be more in the next I promise!  
  
Schu : This is so sweet, I think I'm going to get a cavity... Nagi : Shut up Schu, no one asked you! Omi : hey! that rhymed! Schu : your brilliance amazes me... Nagi : **hits schu over the head** don't be mean! Schu : sorry omi... Omi : it's okay! **smiles** Schu : hey? where's apocalipticoblivion? **cool name...** Nagi : She's sleeping. Schu : **grins** oh really? **schu sneaks off** Omi : Where's he going? Nagi : to give her nightmares...with him in it...dancing... Omi : dancing? that's not too bad... Nagi : naked... Omi : I see your point. let's go before she wakes up. Nagi : okay, oh yea please review!  
  
(1) no harm meant to you Yomi ^^; 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : In first chapter  
  
pairings : omi/nagi, yohji/ken, and possibly schu/?? YOU DECIDE!  
  
Reviews :  
  
kat-jen-insane : thank you for reviewing **again**! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! I would have, i swear! they're was just a dentist appointment...**bleh. hate 'em** i've once read an aya/brad ficcie, it is really good! it's by my friend Picaro. **very good writer, if I do say so myself!** picaro's work inspired me to write... well this story and school days, hah, look at me! i'm being sentimental... TOO sentimental. tanks for reviewing!**smilesmilesmile**  
  
Snowshoe koneko : no no no! your review wasn't too long! **smilesmile** it's just one long review! that is really some gift, thousands of bishounen...**drools** wow... **shakes head repeatively to get the image out of her head** i'll write a fic for you! just tell me what you want it to be about and the pairings! and if it's a anime i haven't heard about I'll just look it up and get all the info! **smilesmilesmile** Yomi is off of Yu Yu Hakusho, he's a blind demon with six ears and six horns **and still adorable^^** yea, i wish i was smart too! **maybe if I just studied a little more...nah, if I fail, i fail. simple as that!** thank you for your review! and if yohji ever does that to you, hit him.  
  
Misura : the Aya/Braddie-bear thing, would be SO adorable! but my sister wants schu/brad... i'd go with your idea, if she only couldn't beat me up... i'll write another story with them in it i think after this one, if I can... and your not that crazy! everyone in this world is a little crazy... okay maybe farf isn't all that crazy...he has his sane moments! thanks for reviewing! PS : thanks for reviewing chapter three! it would have been in there, but it was a little later after I got it ^^; silly me!  
  
Meetings by : apocalipticoblivion  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
By the time Omi had arrived back at the Koneko, it was past eleven.  
"Oh no! Aya-kun is going to be very mad with me," Omi whispered to no one in particular. "Maybe, I can sneak up to my room and not get caught!"  
Omi made it to his room, opened the door. There was Aya, Yohji, and Ken obviously a awaiting his return.  
"Where were you so late at night, Omi?" Aya asked, the glare was still on his face.  
"I'm sorry Aya-kun, it wont happen again." Omi said taking off his jacket and hanging it in the closet.  
"I'm sure it won't. But that was not my question, Where were you?"  
"None of your business, nor concern." Omi said turning around."If I want a life out of Weiß, I will have one!" looking at Yohji and Ken, "We've already had this discussion once, and you've recieved the same exact answer : None of your business!"  
"But, Omi--" Ken began.  
"Don't you dare say another word, Ken Hidaka." Omi said, turning all of his attention to Ken. "I don't want to hear your, or Yohji's voice for the rest of the night!"  
Omi walked over to the door, and opened it wider to make his point. "Leave now, we can discuss this tomorrow morning."  
When they all had left, Omi walked over to the window and opened it. Sitting down on the edge of the window his back turned away from the room.  
"I know your they're. Come out now."  
"Very good, katzchen(1)... I see why Nagi's so interested..." Came the nasal reply behind him.  
"No I just heard you breathing, you breathe loudly." Omi said his back still to Schuldig.  
"Fine then, cat." Schuldig said obviously annoyed. "See if you get this message."  
That did it. Omi spun around and faced Schuldig. "What message, Schu?"  
"Somethin' wrong?" Schu asked leaning forward to look at Omi's face. "Are you sick?"  
"No, I was just yelled at by Aya, Yohji, and Ken."  
Schuldig just looked at him blankly, "Abbysian is Aya, Balneise is Yohji, and Siberian is Ken. Got it? I wont repeat myself."  
"Oooooo, katzchen has claws..."  
"Message?"  
"Have we met, somewhere before. Let's say, Weiß?"  
"Takatori's son remember?"  
"Oh yeaaa..." Schu said logging that into his brain. "Nagi said that he won't be able to meet you at the park. Brad had a vision." Schuldig paused, "Oracle."  
"Okay, tell him I said that we could rescheldule later then." Omi said smiling. "Goodnight, Schu."  
"Ja Ne(2), katzchen." Schu said when Omi moved out of the way to let Schu pass to jump out the window, "And one more thing, as long as Nagi loves you as much as he does I will protect you, Farf said the same thing." paused for a second, "Berserker."  
"Okay thanks again, Schu," pushing passed Schu, Omi called out,"and you too Farfello!"  
"Your welcome, kitten." came a reply from the alley.  
"Wow, Farf. Didn't know ya cared so much." Schu said jumping out of the window with a little slip up, and was cought by Farfello. "Ja Ne!"  
Omi closed the window, and locked it. Changed for bed and then went to sleep.  
  
END CHAPTER FOUR  
  
A/N: Review please!  
  
Omi : Where is Schu?  
  
Nagi : Hiding from A.O.  
  
Omi : Oh, looks like she found him.  
  
**hears screaming from the background**  
  
Nagi : Yup, She found him...  
  
Omi : Let's go help him before he gets too hurt!  
  
Nagi : Well, we do owe him.  
  
**Nagi picks up Schu and flys him over on top of the bookcase.( he has to lay on the top)**  
  
Omi : Ms. A.O.! He was only looking out for your well being!**pauses** okay maybe not, but still that isn't any reason to kill him!  
  
A.O. : says the assassin.....pascifist.  
  
all : Please review!! 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: In chapter one  
  
Warnings : Omi/Nagi Yohji/Ken Schu/??  
  
Pairings : Same as warnings  
  
Reviews :  
  
Kyra2 : Yes, I plan on continuing, farf & schu are my favs too. ** except not as a pairing** Thank you for your review!  
  
Precognition74 : I wont make Brad be too bad, but he will have to do something..... it's okay that you didn't review, it would have been nice. but I can't blame you. i wasn't able to update yesterday cause of mine....I won't make them too ooc. but i've never seen the anime, or manga. so i'm kinda relieing on fics....  
  
Misura : I know T.T i feel bad for even typing it... feeling guilty... well it does suck that your enemy is on your side when your best friends and teamates are against it. and i don't even know how brad will fit in here... thanks for reviewing!  
  
kat-jen-insane : cookies are nice. but aya/schu isn't my particular fav... I like the schu/brad one better. i have read schu/aya ficcies they were good too but i'm used to reading/writing schu/braddie can i get a hug from...farf? he's cool. who do you think aya should go with? ex-crasher member? they are cool... i can make them still be alive... thanks for reviewing!  
  
Meetings  
by: apocalipticoblivion  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
A slight beeping woke Omi up from his sleep.  
"Hunh?" Omi asked reaching over to grab his laptop. Felt around and found it wasn't on his nightstand. He sat up to see it sitting on his desk, next to the other computer.  
The beeping didn't stop.  
Omi got up to stop the annoying beeps. He found that when he opened it, he had new mail. It was from Nagi!  
All ounces of sleepiness that was on ce affecting him dissappeared in an instant.  
  
Omi,  
Meet me at the park  
  
midnight  
  
sunday  
plz come.  
only time i can get loose.  
Love.  
Nagi Naoe  
  
So Omi e-mailed him back,  
  
Nagi,  
Okay I will. why did you only right in frags? in a big hurry?  
Love /hugs for you!/  
  
Omi sent the message without his name, or else one of the other Schwartz members might find it in his secret account.  
He looked over to his clock, it read : 12 : 47. Damn! If he was up any longer he wouldn't wake up in the morning for school.  
  
The sun shone bright into his room.  
"Damn... I wish I had closed those." Omi said sitting up, looking out the window. He searched for the clock, 7 :06. "Crap! Schools going to start in less than thirty minutes!"  
Omi raced to school, barely making it.  
  
Sitting in his desk, Omi tried to catch his breath. He had ran all they way there. Totally forgot about his bike.  
Omi looked out the window, dismissing the teacher all together, he was ahead in class. Who cares about a couple of notebook pages, anyway? He already finished the book.  
"Tsykiyono-san?" Omi looked up when he heard his name called, "You have a visitor."  
"Thank you, Mrs. Kinata. Where do I go?"  
"To the front office. Hurry up. I don't want you to miss class time for this." Mrs. Kinata said, with a nasty tone in her voice.  
"Yes, M'am."  
  
Omi walked slowly down to the office, expecting to see Ken or Yohji there. To yell at him, or maybe even apologize to him for yelling before.  
But, what Omi saw shocked him more than ever.  
Nagi, the one person in his life that he loved more than his friends, was standing with Schuldig. Who was louging on the sofa in the office.  
"What took you so long, katschen?" asked Schuldig rather annoyed for waiting.  
"I thought you would be Yohji or Ken-kun." Omi said rather cheerily. "Come to yell at me or t ake me some place where they can yell at me."  
"Why?" Nagi asked with a hint of anger.  
A vase broke in the office. Nagi was getting madder by the second.  
"Nagi, calm down. They just don't want me to date some one who might find out about...the night job." Omi said hugging Nagi to calm him down.  
"Awww...Isn't that sweet?"  
"Shut up Schu."  
  
END CHAPTER FIVE  
  
a/n : review please!  
  
Omi : Please review ** looks down at peice of paper he was holding** There will not be a after math/party for this chapter. Thank you. Have a nice day.  
  
Nagi : Yea what he said...  
  
Schu : Wait. Isn't this the aftermath??  
  
A.O : Well... I guess it is...  
  
Nagi : Well at least you aren't mad at Schu anymore...  
  
A.O : Ohhhh yeaaaaa.... that's right...angry...at schu...**cackles**  
  
TBC... 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : In chapter one  
  
Warnings : Omi/Nagi Yohji/Ken Schu/??  
  
Pairings : Same as warnings  
  
Reviews :  
  
Snowshoe Koneko : Okay, How about in the story I am going to write. Your character and my character are sisters. in the lab with the evil scientist/doctor person being tested on and omi gets dragged in. and can schu be somewhat related to omi? in would be easier to write that and possibly could they're still be weiss and schwartz, except that they have to work together to help find omi, and could nagi be kiddnapped? your decision. okay, now, thank you for reviewing! and I will work on your story! hope your compy feels better!  
  
Precognition74 : Thank you for reviewing again! **huggles** **takes a step back**yes the fics are a little accurate. But so are the sites. They are a little more correct than the fics. I think I might just do a little net surfing later. try to get the characters in theyir prospective 'moods'. I'll try to make Aya a little more 'friendly' and 'socially inclined'** i think I spelled that right...oh well** keep reading and tell me If they are more in character.  
  
Kyra2 : Thank you for reviewing! **huggles** **takes a step back** I have to make things go the other way for Omi and Nagi if I want my plot to go the way I want. Which I hope you reviewers will like, and enjoy. I don't like the teacher one bit. Maybe an 'accident' should happen to her. or maybe she should get fired. who knows? she doesn't have a big part in this anyway. maybe you and some other reviewers should get together to decide her fate then email or review again with your answer?  
  
A/N : I'm trying to attract the attention of my favorite authors here. Like Yanagi-sen, Picaro, Anna Hibiki, and some other people like that. I love they're stories! maybe they will read mine someday.  
  
Meetings  
by : apocalipticoblivion  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
So Omi left school earlier than he was supposed to. Never expecting Ken and Yohji to come and wait to pick him up. He left with Nagi and Schuldig. His two enemys that he was supposed to hate, but never did. After all, they are the same.  
They all kill, they all know how it feels to kill someone. How it feels to be a reaper of souls to send to the beyond. They all know, and will always know how it feels and the feeling of extreme guilt afterwards.  
When ever they would get together they would never ever talk about it. But the only thing on his mind was they're last kill.  
His name Omi couldn't remember, but the look on his face was what haunts him. The fear, the pain and of course guilt. Guilt written on his face for his crimes. His crimes of putting children as young as Omi and Nagi, and even younger, in a prostitution ring.  
  
(flashback)  
  
"He is a big time drug dealer, but that isn't whats the problem here today." Manx stated briefly turning her head to look at each Weiß member. "He leads a prostitution ring..."  
That's when Ken looked up, "That's awful!"  
"But, it doesn't often have adults in it, but when it does they look like children." Manx began softly again, "They really only deal or sell young boys, even younger than Bombay."  
Omi turned his head to the side to see his teammates faces, even Aya looked about as startled as Yohji or Ken. "I think I know what your getting at Manx," everyone turned to look at Omi, "You wan't me to position for a job, not expecting it to be a prostitution ring. Go in there and well be bait for them to take."  
Manx had a shocked expression on her face, but then turned back her normal look, "You are correct Bombay, except I wouldn't put it in so many words."  
"Okay, I'll do it. But, what exactly does one wear for this job interview?" Omi asked smiling.  
Manx smiled at Omi, "Well, you have seen what the others wore. Wear something similar."  
"Fine."  
"Weiß, Deny these dark beasts their tommorrows!" Manx left after she finished her little speach.  
Omi went up to his room to find something he could wear. He found a skin tight crop-top and a sweater to go over it. The sweater went down to his ankles. He also found a pair of pants that matched, they were kind of baggy yet not to tight.  
"Okay, now that thats done, I can go down stairs and make something to eat." Omi said cheerfully to himself.  
The other three members of Weiß were waiting downstairs for him.  
"Omi," Ken started to get up from the chair he was sitting in. "You can still back out of this, any of us would go instead of you!"  
"Ken. I am not a baby..." Omi said looking in the fridge. "I can take care of myself."  
"Look, chibi, just switch out of this one. We don't want to see you hurt."  
"No! I got some more information in my file than any of you guys did!" Omi started backing up, unintentionally, closer to Aya. "They have sent people older than Yohji and you, Ken in there. But, they've all turned up...nevermind, just leave me to my mission."  
"We are going in the building with you Omi. That you cannot decide." Aya said from behind Omi, causing him to jump.  
  
(a few days later)  
  
"Woah, chibi, lookin' good." Yohji said looking Omi over a couple of times.  
"Stay with your boyfriend Yohji. I don't want him heartbroken." Omi said turning towards the mirror to apply some make-up.  
"Don't think he'd mind a three-some." Yohji said laughing.  
"Yohji Kudou! Get out of my room, right now!!"  
  
At the meeting, the Other Weiß members could tell that the manager liked what they saw in Omi. Omi would occasionally flirt with the old man to make sure he got the job.  
"Mr. Schuldloss(1). Thank you for meeting with us." The old man said.  
"It's my pleasure, and please... call me Rein(2)." Omi stated crossing his legs and leaning back in the chair he was sitting in.  
"And who are these young men?"  
"They are my friends, they...are a bit over- protective." Omi said standing up and walking around the desk.  
"My, what are you doing young man?" The old man asked grinning.  
"I know what business you run, and I want a part of it." Omi started with a sexy grin, "And it's not a hardwear company..."  
"Ah, I see." The Old man pushed a button on top of his desk."I would like you to meet Hans. He has been working here for about two days."  
Nagi walked in the doorway shocked to see Omi sitting on the old geezer's desk.  
"Hans! I've finally found you!" Omi jumped off of the desk and practically jumped on Nagi. "All these long long years! I've missed you at my bedside!"  
"O-" Omi covered his mouth so he wouldn't say his name, and harshly whispered, "My name is Rein Schuldloss. I'm on a mission."  
That was when Schuldig entered the room, "Hey, Hans. Oh! Is that you Rein?"  
Nagi was still holding Omi, Omi dropped down on the floor and ran over to Schuldig. Aya nearly blew a gasket, allong with the other team members.  
"Oh my god! Are all of you here?!" Omi asked with fake joy.  
"Yup, Hans, Schu, Craw-daddy and Farf. We're all here." Schu said hugging Omi, looked over to see the other kittens plus Nagi glaring at him.  
"Can I see them?"  
"Sure, that is if Lester over there will let you."  
"Oh, go ahead. You also have the job. You begin tommorrow."  
When the six of them left to find the other Schwartz members, Nagi, Omi and Schu started up a conversation. Forgetting about the other Weiß members.  
"Omi, what are you doing here?" Nagi asked worriedly. "You do know what kind of place this is, don't you?"  
"I told you, I'm on a mission." Omi said walking into Crawford's office.  
"Bombay." came Brad's greeting.  
"Nice to see you too, Braddie-bear!" Schuldig said in a huff.  
"Hello, Oracle. How are you today?" Omi asked smiling.  
"Don't call me that." He turned to Omi. "Fine. What are you doing here?" Brad looked over Omi's head. "More precisely, what are they doing here?"  
"I told them to stay home, but they wanted to come." Omi looked over at his team members shocked faces. "Bradley?"  
"What is it that you want?" He looked down at Omi and then at Nagi.  
"Did you find out about Nagi and my relationship already?"  
"I've known for quite some time actually."  
  
"Do you approve?"  
"I didn't before, but I have come to think that you would see each other even without my consent." Brad stated softly.  
"And?"  
"I approve, it isn't everyday that Nagi falls in love."  
Schuldig hugged him, and amazingly Bradley didn't refuse it either.  
"C'mon, Weiß. Let's go home now. This outfit is riding up."  
"At least you didn't come in showing off so much skin that, the manager took one look and said 'Your Hired'." Farfello said from the other side of the room.  
"Farf! It wasn't MY choise to dress like that!" Nagi thrust a finger at Schu, "It was his!"  
Omi began to laugh at the Schwartz quartet. "Okay, see you guys tommorrow!"  
  
At their home, Omi began to take off his coat and hang it up when, "How do you know Schwartz?"  
"They are my friends Aya." Omi said smiling, "They actually approve of my relationship with Nagi."  
"How long?"  
"How long, what?"  
"How long have you been seeing the Schwartz boy?" Aya asked with a ghost of a smile on his face.  
"A few months...why?" Omi asked suspiciously.  
"Are you happy?"  
"Yes...why?"  
"You remind me of my sister, Aya-chan." Aya said smiling a little more.  
"Is that a good thing?"  
"Yes, all I want is for her to be happy. And I guess I want you to be happy as well."  
As Aya turned away, Omi said, "Aya?"  
"Yes?" He asked turning slightly.  
"You should smile more. It suits you."  
  
END CHAPTER SIX  
  
A/N : Woo-Hoo! Chapter seven completed!  
  
Omi : Wow! A. O. Your on a roll!  
  
Nagi : Yea, you are. **looks around** Where is Schu?  
  
A. O. : In the closet where I put him...**coughcoughcough** with Brad.  
  
**you hear noises coming from the closet.**  
  
Omi : Oh my...  
  
Nagi : Oh well, let him be happy.  
  
Aya : Do I get a person to love? Or perhaps loves me?  
  
A.O. : How do you feel about Manx? or Birman? or Botan?  
  
Aya : **Blank stare**  
  
A.O. : Which one??  
  
Aya : **mummbles something**  
  
A.O. : What was that?  
  
Aya : ........Botan....  
  
A.O. : Done!  
  
All : Please review! 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : In chapter one  
  
Warnings : Look at all the other chapters!  
  
Pairings : Same as warnings  
  
Reviews :  
  
kat-jen-insane : i know, but I REALLY want Aya to be happy in this. but...well I don't want him with manx or any other of the females **eek!** it's kinda hard to picture it... maybe I can make his sister wake up or something? that'll work. okay. no botan. i don't really flatter that pairing much... thanks for reviewing!  
  
Miyahara Yuuki : thank you for your kind review! but I don't think i will have a aya/botan in this....**shudders** if you read kat's little review thanking thing up there, you can see that i'm not to fond of that particular pairing...i like aya/yohji better...and ken/omi but i love omi/nagi... thank you for reviewing and i hope you keep reading!  
  
Precognition74 : i know aya is too warm. but well, i astually need him to thaw out a bit for the next few chappies... yes i think schuschu never leaves home without his smirk! **smilesmile** i need schu to be kinda sweet for this one aswell... oh no! i'm turning them all soft!...oh well...they'll live. thanks for reviewing! keep reading!  
  
Misura : (chapter five) yup! a new date! hahahaa, schu is so cute when he proves he can be nice to the little chibi's! thanks for reviewing! well there isn't alot to say about this review... ummm well...**smile** keep reading?  
  
Misura : (chapter six) yup. miracles can happen...especially with two cuties! i agree with omi, they are pretty funny. i actually pictured aya to be a sweet kind caring person, but you need to now how to approach him. he's actually one of my favorites. he's up there with farf **pats farf on the head** good boy. thank you for reviewing! and i hope you keep reading!  
  
Kyra2 : that comment about the stick, well, belongs to craw-daddy... not the ice princess. farf is actually very intelligent. it is just that people see him weilding an ice pick, and some other knives he has well hidden, and accuse him of being stupid. sure, he has his crazy moments, but dont we all? crawford is actually very kind as well.but, he has to make things clear to ensure that his team and his friends, i might add, survive. thank you for reviewing! i hope my comment don't scare you off!  
  
Snowshoe Koneko : I would love to write the story as soon as possible! I'll start on it soon, okay? okay. i love it when aya smiles! he's just so beautiful, i know a man cannot be beautiful, but well he is. now let's review :  
I am writing a story about Omi and Nagi pairing. I'm going to make Schu Omi's bro, long lost bro. I think I might make Omi have a gift, kinda like Nagi's except...not. Now you and Me are sisters in this, what do you want your name to be? I'll base mine somewhat off of yours, when I get it. Nagi will get kidnapped before Omi does. So that Weiß and Schwartz have to work together. Okay, Now I will have a evil doctor or scientist. This will be a hmmmm...what rating? R? Because, there is going to be alot of blood. And I think Farfello should play a big role in this. Like the Doc/Scientist guy, is trying to find out who carries the devil gene and who carries the angel gene, but there will be a twist! There is a gene that he doesn't know about, hmmm, a vampire gene? that would be something I could work with... Do you want it in more than one chapter? It would be easier, than just typing up some one million word story...Okay I'll let you decide on a bunch more stuff. Now, I need you to decide what else you want to happen in this. Okay. Thanks for reveiwing!  
  
Meetings  
by : apocalipticoblivion  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
As Omi walked to his locker, after being yelled at by his teacher for forgetting his book. It was only the second time, it's not like he left it at home. At least he left it in his locker instead!  
A familiar instict from all the years of being an assassin told him that something bad was about to happen. But, when he turned around to see what was following him.  
Nothing was there.  
There wasn't even a single piece of paper fluttering down the hall. Now, Omi felt as if something terrible was coming. But he shrugged it off as just the wind.  
Omi decided to be careful, so he reached into his jacket to get a dart, and pulled one out. It wasn't as if Schwartz was on the attack. They had become friends. At least Omi thought that they had become friends.  
  
'They had promised me nothing would happen, so nothing will.' Omi thought, to himself, trying to get rid of the feeling of dread.  
Omi turned back around, walking towards his locker intent on getting back to class.  
"Katzchen." Came the nasal voice from behind him.  
Whirling around, Omi came face to face with someone he hadn't expected. He had thought it would be Schu, but it wasn't.  
It was a woman. A woman, with similar features to Schuldig. But, it wasn't him.  
What startled him out of his reverie was a cold hand placed on his shoulder.  
"Come with me... We need you..." Came the womans demand. Something didn't seem right with her though. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.  
She wasn't breathing.  
She was dead.  
It seemed as though she had just died.  
Jerking away from her touch, Omi ran down the hall. She just walked after him. Slowly, as though rigamortis had just started settling in her system. So slow, that it seem time was stopping.  
"Katzchen... He needs you..." she repeated.  
Omi barely reconized his own voice when he choked out, "W- who needs m-me?"  
When no reply came he took off for the exit doors. That was when the dead woman started to walk faster then broke out into a run.  
Slamming the doors shut after he went through them. A hand was placed on his shoulder, but it didn't feel dead like the woman's touch. Instead it was warm.  
Omi didn't want look up so he kept his head down, looking at the ground. The window broke in the door, and the woman was reaching out to grab his upper arm. But, the someone behind him grabbed it and ripped it off before it could touch him.  
"Kitten, are ye alright?"  
"Farfello?" Omi said looking up.  
"Schuldig said that anyone of us would come help if ye were in trouble, and we will." Farfello, the one-eyed Irishman, was not lying. You could see it in his eye. But, that wasn't the only reason that he could tell. It was the fact that the Irishman couldn't hide his emotions very well, unlike Aya.  
"Thank you. It means alot to know you guys care about me." Omi said smiling up at the other teen.  
"Yer welcome, Kitten." Farfello picked Omi up and ran towards the Kitty in the House flower shop.  
"Farf, can I ask you a question?"  
"What is it that ye need?"  
"Farfello, what was that woman back there?"  
"She was a nightstalker." Judging by the puzzled expression on Omi's face Farfello sighed and went into detail, "They hunt normally at night. They will only kill who or what their master orders them to." He paused slightly, "They can be raised from death, like her. Others can be turned. The only way is by taking all of the blood out of their complete body system."  
Turning sharp to the left, Farfello began again, "It is almost rare that you would see them out during the day. Why would they need you, kitten?"  
"I don't know. But, it must be very important."  
"They have already taken five other children. They all turned up dead. Not bothered to be even turned into one."  
As Farfello,with Omi now on his back, crossed the street, and jumped up the ladder. On top of the building they were confronted by a very dead Ouka and another woman. Omi reconised her from a couple of Yohji's pictures. That the other woman was Asuka, Yohji's dead wife.  
  
END CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
A/N : oooooo spooky ending! hahahahaaaa. i kinda actually feel evil....  
  
Schu : You are evil.  
  
A.O.: Shut up! Who gave you Brad in this fic?? hmmm?  
  
Schu : meep!  
  
Nagi : **stares blankly at Farfello, who is sitting by A.O. on the couch**  
  
Farf : What plagues you child?  
  
Nagi : You were very talkative with Omi. **glares** too talkative even...  
  
A.O. : ** hugs farf, and pets his hair** yes...talk my sweet...  
  
Farf : I trust your boyfriend, child. No need to get all jealous. Nothing will happen, I swear.  
  
Nagi : Nothing Better.  
  
Omi : **looks back and forth between Nagi and Farf**  
  
A. O. : **waves Omi over** come here katzchen. where is that adorable redhead?  
  
Omi : Aya? He's over there, why?  
  
A.O : Oh...Nothing, except the fact that I might kill his sister. or make her wake up...  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : In chapter One  
  
Warnings : In previous chapters  
  
Pairings : same  
  
Reviews :  
  
Kyra2 : I think i will put the blender in this fic, but maybe a little later... Farf is my fav too....didn't i already say that somewhere before? **woah...deja vu** okay... i just ran to get the phone... and they hung up on me....damn dentists, i don't hate them as much as I said before **somewhere...** but they are really ticking me off right now!! okay.... i feel a little better. thanks for reviewing! **nice to know i didn't scare you off!**  
  
Precognition74 : i know i agree the last chappie felt shorter than the others...maybe it was because i spent so much time on the reviews...? maybe so. okay this story kinda sets after takatori's death, but before the summoning...okay? kinda in between. well, i know that omi and schu wouldn't make good brothers but, maybe yohji and omi? or ken and omi? dont know yet. but it's a special request ficcie. you want a request ficcie? i'll be happy to write you one! thanks for reviewing! and keep reading!  
  
Misura : I kinda needed the horror-twist in this... i'm running low on cute and happy ideas but my horror ones are through the roof! i hope you'll still keep reading though! please?? you're one of my reviewees who has stuck with me from the beginning! don't leave me!.....wait...you never said that you would leave me did you? okay! everythings happy again! hahahaaa....i think i'm being paranoid... i can't possibly kill anyone of them... they're to hot to kill... i've seen too many animes where the cute guy dies, and all you get left with are mostly the ugly ones.... i mean know that there are still cute ones left but...they can never replace the really hot one... kinda like Kowaru in Evangelon ** I know I misspelled that.** i hope you keep reading! thanks for reviewing!  
  
Anna Hibiki : SO COOL!!! your one of my favorite authors!! i almost died when i saw your review! wow. T.T this is really cool. **tries to catch breath** man i sound like one of girls who hound their favorite bands/singers people... i hope i don't scare you away! your review means alot to me! i could keep ranting anf junk, but i won't....thanks for reviewing! i hope you keep reading!  
  
A/N : like i said in Misura's review answer-thingie : I kinda needed the horror-twist in this... i'm running low on cute and happy ideas, but my horror ones are through the roof!  
thanks for all of your reviews!  
  
Meetings  
by : apocalipticoblivion  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
NOTE : I AM GOING TO REFER OUKA AS OMI'S SISTER. ** i hate the pairing anyway** Have anice time and enjoy the fic!  
  
Asuka, Yohji's dead wife, and Ouka, Omi's sister, stood in front of them. Omi got the sudden urge to run away and cry.  
He had never expected to see Ouka again after she was shot, by the very man who was carrying him.  
"Omi..." He voice was strained, Omi barely had a chance to speak before Farfello did a freefall off of the building.  
Omi had put up with alot of things in his life, but seeing his dead sister and Yohji's dead wife wasn't one of them. Omi had never actually seen Asuka. But, the way Yohji had described her, it was as if she was still alive.  
'Farfello, he should have been code-named after a cat instead of me!' Omi screamed into his mind.  
Farfello landed feet first, without a scratch from the fall. Or at least... ones that weren't self-inflicted.  
"F-farf... why?" Omi asked as he saw the older teen pull out a knife he had only recently used on Omi's own person. "W-what's that for?"  
"Are ye scared, Kitten?" The Irishman asked not even bothering to look at Omi's face.  
"Y-yes," Omi tried not to let his voice waver. "I'm terrified!"  
"Good. Ye need to fear them." Farfello said with a laugh.  
Luckily Farfello had led the zombie-looking women on a chase that led until nightfall, all the more making Omi even jumpier, until he finally killed them. Well as much as you could kill something or some one that was already dead.  
Outside the Koneko, Schuldig was waiting for them.  
"Katzchen! We thought that we would never see you again!" Farfello let Omi off of his back, but as soon as Omi's feet touched the ground, he was swept up in a Schu-bear-hug.  
"Schu! It's okay! I'm fine, Farfello saved me!" Omi said happily.  
But his happiness was soon ended, when Farfello cut off Schuldig's head, just like he had done to Ouka and Asuka.  
The amazing thing was that, no blood came from his corpse. Omi reconized the body now lying on the ground, not as Schuldig's, but the woman who had attacked him at the school.  
"F-farf-fello?" Omi didn't even try to hide his fear.  
"Do not worry, that was not Schuldig. He is inside the Koneko, worring his glowing head off. Along with Siberian, his name is Len or was it Fen?"  
While laughing Omi said, "His name is Ken."  
"Same thing."  
As they entered the basement of the Koneko, Omi was shocked to see Schwartz reclining around as if they lived there. Nagi jumped up as soon as he saw Omi.  
"Oh my god!" Nagi started to cry, "I thought I lost you like my--" Nagi cut himself off after that.  
"You can't lose me that easily." Omi hugged Nagi back as he let the younger assassin cry on his shoulder. "They're is no need to cry, sweetie, I'm fine."  
After a while, Nagi began to regain his composure and fell asleep next to Omi on the couch.  
"Farfello. What did you find?" Bradley Crawford asked from the other side of the room.  
"Three women, all turned from death. Ouka, Tamerin, and another woman with connections to Balneise. Bombay referred her to as Asuka..." They turned to see Yohji's reaction.  
It wasn't good. Yohji all but kept himself from crying as Ken craddled the blonde in his arms.  
"How did Omi take seeing his sister, Ouka again?" Aya asked pushing away from the wall to walk over to Omi and Nagi's sleeping forms.  
"Not very well..."  
The reply came while Aya brushed some of the hair out of both of the sleeping assassins' eyes.  
"Wow, so the red-head finally decides to speak." Schuldig sounded amazed.  
Aya's glare was sent towards Schuldig, who decided it was best to keep his mouth shut.  
"Crawford." The young Irishman began solemnly, "They are after Omi..."  
"Do you know why?"  
"For his wings..."  
  
END CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
A/N: Hahahaaa! finally! done!! review please!  
  
Farfello : ** is curled up asleep next to A.O.**  
  
Nagi : **spoted Schu creeping over towards A.O.** Schuldig. I'd advise you to stay away from her right now...  
  
Schu : **blinkblink** Why?  
  
Nagi : **smacks his forhead with his hand** Did you forget what happened last time??  
  
Schu : Oh....yeah.... Oh well, it'll be worth it! **snickers**  
  
Omi : Oh dear.... can we leave now?? please??  
  
Schu : **is punched into a wall (tasuki style when having annoyed Nuriko) by A.O.** owwwww....  
  
A.O. : Don't even think about it...I don't want any more nightmares!  
  
All (except Schu who is currently knocked out) : Please review! 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : In chapter one  
  
Warnings : in previous chapters  
  
Pairings : in previous chapters  
  
Reviews :  
  
A/N: man, today i'm having trouble typing! maybe because it is so early in the morning? that's possible! i mean it is only 8:54 am i never would be up this early on a saturday, but i feel guilty. i haven't written in a while so here i decided to get up early, and well write another chapter for this and possibly a couple more chapters for school days.  
  
Snowshoe Koneko : **pats koneko's back** it's okay, i won't let her hurt you! infact well, it seems that i cannot harm her even if i wanted to. well she can't harm me. cause i can just go, poof! and she's out of the story. Well, i'm gonna start on your story today, i've been putting it off. don't worry i've gotten it planned out in my head. so the first chapter of it should be out in a couple of days. or maybe even be out today. depends on if i eat a good lunch. well, i'm going to get breakfast after this chapter and then i'll write a chapter for school days then i'll begin your story! hahahaaa i'm on a roll today. nevertheless, i'm exactly like yohji in the mornings. i don't get up until 11 in the summer unless i'm forced too.... if it wasn't for my lack of writing i would still be asleep. thanks for your review! i'll update! soon!  
  
Kyra2 : yes, i am very fond of said blender as well, maybe it will make an appearance in this chapter or the next? it needs fame and glory as well. hahahaaa i've just figured out how i can fix it in the story for the next chapter! i AM on a roll today! oh about the wings, it'll be explained in this chapter...i think it will anyway! well, schu-schu can do anything if he sets in flaming-orange-head to it! i wish i could jump off of tall buildings too. **pats kyra's back** but i think it is only for the true bishies to be able to master it... **sigh** it would be fun though. not to be able to go 'splat!' on the concrete! thanks for reviewing! keep reading!  
  
Misura : yes schu-bear-hug is favorite word of mine too. it actually suits him, it would be something that he might not do in the anime  
series. but it should be in there! well, i was intending that her chest might not be that 'big' so she could be passed off as a guy. it was one of my favorite chapters to write. a combination of my favorite types of books to read, horror **kinda**; action/adventure; & cute and fluffy! it was nice to add some of each of it in meetings. it needs a little bit of each style, don't you think? your questions will be answered in the next chapter! thanks for your kind review! keep reading!  
  
TENPURI : thank you for your review! your questions will be answered in the next chapter! i hope you keep reading!  
  
kat-jen-insane : it's okay that your review was short! it's also okay that you didn't review the last chapter, i mean you reviewed this chapter. it's okay! asuka was really yohji's wife, and former police partner. are you annoyed at me? **eyes go wide** i didn't think my story was THAT scary.... **huggles kat** don't be mad! thanks for your review! keep reading!  
  
Precognition74 : yea. omi has 'wings' but everything might or will be explained in this chapter! **i hope** i know, but i will pay more attention to the chibi's... i wont make them brothers. but after this ficcie is over. i'm going to write your request ficcie! maybe you can start to plan it out, okay maybe later. thanks for your review! keep reading!  
  
Anna Hibiki : yay! **smilesmile** i'm so happy! don't worry i'll try to update faster! yay! i'm so happy! wait....didn't i already say that? oh well! thanks for your review! i hope you keep reading! wait... i know i've said that before! deja vu all over again!  
  
Meetings  
by : apocalipticoblivion  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
"For his wings..."  
"For his wings?" a female voice seemed to trail down the stairs, as Manx appeared in the doorway, "You seem to know alot, Berserker."  
"Oh, she's one sexy momma!" Schuldig said stepping away from the wall he was leaning on.  
"Don't even bother, she's a icicle just like Aya." Yohji said as he put an arm infront of the German telepath. His eyes were a little pink but looked better than before.  
"Ah, i see. So you've already tried."  
"More than once."  
That's when a scream was ommitted from the other side of the room.  
All of the other assassin's, and the red-headed woman, turned to see Omi screaming. Nagi was knocked off of the couch and was just as shocked as the others.  
Omi clutched at his head, all the while still screaming. Tears pouring down his face, "Leave me alone!! Stop it!" Omi started to scream even louder than before. "No! Don't hurt him!"  
Nagi must have gotten over his shock, because he stood up and grabbed Omi firmly by the shoulders.  
Omi screamed, someone was shaking him. He tried to get out of the persons grip. But, he found that he couldn't. He punched and kicked, still screaming. Desperate for someone to come and help him.  
A punch landed on Nagi's face forcing him to let go of his light-haired boyfriend.  
Omi sought his chance and escaped over to the other side of the room. He sank down into the corner, pulling his knees up to his chest, sobbing.  
Coughing and crying Omi began to mumble to himself, "You've killed him.... you've killed Nagi... i loved him!"  
"Schuldig," Crawford's monotone voice began. "Look into his mind. See what has him locked into his hallucination."  
Schuldig didn't question Crawford, only giving him a nod. He began to reach out with his mind.  
Images flooded into his mind.  
  
Nagi, laying on the ground. Blood all around him. Omi crying over in the corner.  
Someone is coming near Omi, a bloody knife in their hand. Blood, it was everywhere. It was Nagi's.  
The knife, raised for attack.  
Omi moved to the other side of the room. Trying to get away from the killer.  
That's when Omi saw one of his poison darts, over on the table with his other one's.  
Reaching out, the man must have seen what he was going for. He pushed the table over and knocked Omi to the ground.  
Sitting on the young assassin, the man raised the knife again. Ready to kill Omi.  
It seemed that someone was looking out for Omi, because one of his darts rolled over to his hand.  
Omi looked over to see Nagi's hand outstretched, and a small smile on his pale lips.  
Taking the dart in his hands, Omi jabbed it into the attackers neck.  
  
Schuldig fell over, clutching his head. "M-mein Gott(1)!"  
Standing up, Schu ran over to Omi and slapped his face. "Wake up! You've killed him!"  
Omi's blue eyes went wide. Then, he smiled saddly. "Schu...I didn't save Nagi."  
"Omi... I'm over here," a small, shakey voice said from the other side of the room.  
Omi looked over, fearing to see Nagi's dead form laying on the ground surrounded in his own blood. But, he didn't. Nagi was sitting on the ground next to the couch. A hand covering one side of his face.  
"N-nagi..." Omi's voice sounded as if he had just ran a marathon, and won. "You're alive!"  
"I never died."  
Omi pulled Nagi into a big hug. Tears pouring down his face. "There was so much blood when he stabbed you!"  
Tentively, Nagi hugged Omi back. "I don't know what happened, but everything is alright now."  
  
END CHAPTER NINE  
  
A/N : hahahaaaaa. this was a sweet chapter!  
  
Schu : Yea, I played an important role! hahahaaaaaa.  
  
A.O. : wow. that made you happy! **smiles**  
  
Schu : ya damn right that made me happy! i haven't had a good part in this since the beginning!  
  
A.O. : Oh quit your whining!  
  
Nagi & Omi : **blank faces**  
  
Nagi : I died!  
  
Omi : I watched him die!  
  
A.O. : You were just hallucinating!  
  
Omi : But still!  
  
Farf : It wasn't yer fault. Stop brooding over it, Prodigy didn't perish. everything is fine.  
  
All : please Review!  
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : in chapter one.  
  
Warnings : same  
  
Pairings : same  
  
Reviews :  
  
A/N : I'm so sorry! I just got caught up in one of my video games, i just couldn't stop playing! I had just finally beaten the boss the Gargoyle. and well I had intended to stop after that, but i just couldn't, it is hard to set a time-limit on how much you can play on a really fun game like, Xenosaga Episode One : Der Wille Zur Macht. you guys should try it, it is a excellent game. well, to me anyway!  
  
Kyra2 : I actually feel sorry for them, they can only get guys... hey, i aint complaining! yes, schu has some very admirable traits! like, ummmm, telepathy! yes, that is a great trait, and having such long beautiful hair! it kinda makes me regret cutting off my long hair, now it is short. oh well, it can grow back. thanks for your kind review! i hope you keep reading! and i'm sorry for making you wait for this chapter!  
  
Misura : yes, little schuschu-chan should have alot of pride in the last chappie! **big smile** man, I haven't updated this story in a while, I'm sorry, Misura-chan! i kinda if you read up there, got caught up in my video game. heh heh heehh, well thank you for your reveiw! i hope you keep reading, and also I am sorry for this being so short. i kinda want this to be a long chapter.  
  
Miyahara Yuuki : ahhmmmm... I think that i might put the wings part in here. it is just that i haven't thought of what I will put. see, I kinda lost my plans somewhere at my school so now i'm just kinda going along as i am. I am sorry for making you wait for this chapter! thanks for your reveiw! i hope you keep reading!  
  
Precognition74 : man, now i don't even need to go and look at the reveiw list to see how to spell some of my reviewees names. hahahaaa i'm getting better at typing, so I guess i'm happy! ^^; about the wings, they might be in this chapter, they might not though. if you read miyahara's answer review thingie, you'll see why it is taking me a little longer to try and find something to add to this. but, well, thanks for your reveiw! i hope you keep reading! sorry for making you wait for such a long time!  
  
kat-jen-insane : okay i'm happy to know that kat-chan! ^^ **big smile** yea same thing to me except backwards, i kinda scare people that i know, its fun to just pop up out of no-where and here my friends shriek. very fun. hold on let me continue this after i get some coke. ^^; ah... sorry for taking so long to get back. my sister wanted to take a short trip to my friends house down the street... and i was forced to go. but, i got to show off my new book. The Vampire Lestat. it is after the first book, Interview with the Vampire. it is really good so far. and i'm only on page five... well, thanks for your reveiw! i hope you keep reading! im sorry for making you wait so long!  
  
Meetings  
apocalipticoblivion  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
Dreams of long red hair, and big red eyes plagued Omi all night long. In the morning he woke up not because of his alarm clock, but of fear itself. Sweat glistened down his skin.  
Walking over to open the window, a shadow-incased figure stood a few feet away from Omi's window on the railing of the fire-escape. One gold-eye peered at him, short silver hair on top of his head, and a worried expression on his scarred face. "What is wrong, Child?" he asked Omi.  
"Farfello. I have been having this... dream. Ever since I saw Nagi die. It won't go away!" Omi said climbing out of his window to sit next to the older teen.  
"About a long haired person." He paused, closing his eyes, "With red eyes?" He asked jumping down off of the railing to stand next to the blonde haired assassin. As if reading his mind, Farfello stated, "Aye, I have had that dream before. It plagued me just as it does ye. It has started up again, and we will only become ridden of this nightmare after he is dead." Patting Omi on the shoulder Farfello said looking at the sky, "To who has sent you the vision of Nagi's death is the person in the dream. Destroy him, and we will be safe. If not, he will attack other people."  
"How do you know if we kill him we will be safe?" Omi asked Farfello with a pleading look written on his face. "What is you are wrong? What will happen then?"  
"The concept of a lamb straying to far away from the herd, a hungry wolf will devour it." Farfello said with a grin.  
"Oh...yeah, I forgot your still insane. Silly me." Omi said with a slight laugh. "Do you still well, need the straight-jacket?"  
"No, not anymore." Farfello said walking over to the edge of the railway. Standing as if ready to jump, he turned to Omi saying, "I will see you later."  
As he jumped Omi heard him say "Do not stray from your pack, Little Sheep."  
"Thank you for the talk Farfello, see you later then." Omi said climbing back into his room. Shutting the window after him, he came face-to-face to a shocked looking Ken. He was doing a goldfish immitation. He opened his mouth once, then closed it again. Five seconds later, he would do it again. Omi got tired after the fifth one, so he drug Ken out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen to see Yohji and Aya already down and awake.  
"What's wrong with him?" Aya asked looking up from the stove. He was making lunch.  
"Morning Aya-kun, Morning Yohji-kun!" Omi said smiling as he pushed Ken into his seat. "Oh, I don't know, something must have scared him."  
"It's noon, Omittichi." Yohji said smiling at Omi, he was happy because Omi was finally acting like he used to do when he talked to them. Smile and add the -kun at the end of their names. "You slept later than me!" he added with a laugh.  
"Noon?!" Omi shreiked. "What about school! Where are my books?!" Omi jumped up from the table to start searching.  
"Omi, sit down and eat. It's saturday anyway." Aya said getting down plates from the cabinets.  
A knock at the door ended the conversation. Setting the plates down on the table and asking Omi to hand them out to everyone. Aya went to answer the door. Coming back, he pulled up a chair and added another plate to the table.  
"Omi?" A voice came from the doorway.  
"Hmm?" Omi said turning around to face the visitor. "Nagi-chan! What are you doing over here?"  
"Manx asked us to come over." a nasal voice came from behind Nagi, making Omi jump slightly.  
Farfello stood next to Crawford in the doorway. Nagi edged up next to Omi, despretly trying to get away from Schuldig who was pestering him on when their next date was.  
Schuldig moved over to sit in the chair that was just placed next to Omi's about to eat what was on the plate, a butcher knife settled itself next to the crook of the orange-haired man's neck. "Fine, fine. I'll move."  
"That is for Nagi. He looks anorexic as it is." Aya said removing the knife. When Nagi didn't move Aya walked behind him and said in a dark tone, "Sit down. Now."  
"You can have mine if you want Schu." Omi asked gesturing to his plate.  
"Such a sweet child." Schuldig said hugging Omi in his thanks.  
Ken stood up and snatched the knife out of Aya's hands. Bringing it to Omi's throught.  
His eyes were glazed over, and his voice sounded as if someone was speaking at the same time he was, except with a deeper voice. "My sweet, sweet angel. He wants you're wings. He want's them for himself."  
"Kenken? Give me the knife." Yohji said with a slight quaver in his voice.  
"My name is Laminen. Now stay out of my way as I steal his wings, my master needs them." Ken/Laminen said pushing Omi onto his back, holding the knife above his head as if ready to strike Omi's back.  
Ken/Laminen was shoved into the wall by an invisible force. Looking up to see Nagi's glowing eyes he was pinned to the wall. "He. Is. Mine. You. Will. Not. Touch. Him." Nagi accented each word with a stronger shove into the wall. Dropping him to the floor, Nagi went to help Omi stand up.  
"Master will not be pleased with me..." Ken/Laminen said dropping to the floor.  
Farfello said with a grin, "If Nagi killed him, can I have him? I need a toy. The last one is to badly damaged."  
Ken began to cough, putting his hands above his head, on the wall. He began to cough more violently. Until the point where Yohji went towards him with a glass off water. Taking the water in shaking hands, Ken dropped the glass. Turning around he began to cough up blood. Blood that began to take the shape of an egg. Ken took his hand and smashed it. Blood went every where.  
Farfello walked forward. Dipping his fingers in the blood and inspecting it closely. "Damn it, Crawford. The clan is after us again."  
"C-clan?" Ken asked wiping the blood away from his mouth. "What clan?"  
"They take wings of suspected 'angels', and slice into their 'angels'. Hoping to find wings."  
Falling to the ground again. Ken tried to stand up, but found that every time he did it only hurt more.  
"Ye are weak, drink some of my blood." Farfello said picking up the knife that Ken dropped and slicing open his wrist with a small smile on his face. He held out his arm to Ken. "Drink. Ye have lost alot of blood."  
When Ken didn't accept the offer, Farfello grabbed the back of his head and glided his wrist along the older assassin's mouth. As if something reacted inside of Ken, he latched out onto Farfello's arm. Taking in as much blood as he could before Farfello took his arm away.  
"Do not drink too much. You do not want to become me."  
"What is you?" Ken asked licking the sides of his lips thoughtfully.  
"A vampire."  
  
END CHAPTER TEN 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : in chapter one.  
  
Warnings : same  
  
Pairings : same  
  
DEDICATED TO SNOWSHOE KONEKO!  
  
Reviews :  
  
A/N : sorry for such a long wait, i've just been really busy. lots of homework. and if my dad ever gets the scanner hooked up, i could send in some of my artwork. but, that might never happen. i haven't been drawing much of these stories on fanfiction.net. but, i do draw some of my original characters. well, enough rambling. i'll hurry up and get this over with so you can read the newest chapter.  
  
Miyahara Yuuki : thank you for you're kind review! well, the next chapter is here. im going to make these short. so thanks, and i hope you keep reading! **huggles then rushes to next reviewee.**  
  
Kyra2 : Yep, it does explain alot. this is going to be short. so yes, omi does have wings. i will put it in this chapter. thank you for you're review, and i hope you keep reading! **huggles then rushes to next reviewee.**  
  
Misura : Yea!! i agree. you'll find out about omi's wings in this chapter. (if you were wondering...) thank you for you're kind review, here is the next chapter, and i hope you keep reading! **huggles then rushes to next reviewee.**  
  
Precognition74 : ghoul? ive actually never heard of it. ill put it in here though. do you have any background info, on ghouls? **blank face** after all of the horror movies ive seen, i should have been bound to see a ghoul or at least heard of one. oh well, i probably needed to know that. thanks for you're kind review, keep reading! **huggles then rushes to next reviewee.**  
  
Snowshoe Koneko : surgery!!?? what kind? **scared face** are you alright?! my god, i hate doctors...... i hope you're going to be okay, here i'm dedicating this chapter to you! i hope you feel better! **huggles** don't worry neko-chan you'll be fine! i'm sure of it. but, what is it for? nothing bad i hope..*.* thank you for you're kind review, it's a shame that the Xenosaga hasn't been open yet, you sould open it for her! any way, i'll let you go now! thank you for you're kind review, review soon koneko-chan. **huggles then rushes to next reviewee.**  
  
kat-jen-insane : yea, actually i did make ken evil cause of you're review, im glad you're happy! **big smile** **smacks yohji on the back of his head, recieving a 'ouch' in response.** don't be mean, apologize to kat, she doesn't need to be yelled at. **yohji turns to kat saying : sorry, kat.** thank you yohji, go back to ken. im quite partial to the yohji/aya pairing more than the ken/yohji but, it is cute so it stays... thanks for you're kind review, keep reading! **huggles then rushes to write next chapter**  
  
A/N : this story is getting alot into the horror genre, with still the cuteness. so i think im not going to move it out of this little genre it is in now, i think 'meetings' has made itself a perminant home here.  
  
Meetings  
by : apocalipticoblivion  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
Shock was written on the Weiß member's faces. Except for Ken, who had a scared smile on his face. The other team didn't seem to notice, they only helped Farfello up and broke into each of the rooms in search of something to use as a straightjacket.  
When Omi followed Crawford around the house, telling him where everything was they came apon Aya's room.  
"This is Abbysian's room?" Crawford asked Omi, who gave him a nod with a big smile, "Does he keep his jacket in here?"  
"The one he uses on missions?"  
"Yes, that one."  
"Yes he does, but he doesn't like anyone touching his stuff." Omi said with a gentle smile.  
"Neither do I, but it happens anyway." Crawford said sending a glare towards Schuldig, who in turn blew a kiss at him.  
That made Omi laugh, "Now, how do we get in. Omi?"  
"Uhhhhh, I don't know."  
"I know one, but he won't like it..."  
  
/CRAAASSSHHHHHH!!!!!/  
"What was that?" Yohji asked, woken from his nap. Sleep still in affect on him.  
"I think it came from Aya's room..." Ken said with a scared face. Yohji slung his arm around Ken's shoulders.  
"What?!" Aya said racing up the stairs, towards his room. A small amount of fear written on his face. "They better not have touched anything...!"  
When the other two almost slammed into Aya at his entrance of his room, they saw that his entire room was trashed. The lamp was turned over, the glass inside of it was broken, the desk was split down the center. His bed was practically torn to shreds, Omi was sitting on it, he had a terrified look on his face. But Aya ignored him, walking over to the desk picking up a broken picture frame with him and Aya-chan smiling in it.  
He walked over towards Crawford, seething with rage. "I'm going to kill you, once and for all!" With that, he lunged towards Crawford, grabbing the older man by the neck proceding to strangle him. "How dare you enter my room, that was enough, but then breaking everything in it!" When they finally pryed him off of the older assassin's neck, they tried to get him to calm down.  
"I am sorry Abbysian, I will personally pay for the damages." He paused raising his hand to his head, a wave of pain flashed over his normally calm face, "I am also sorry for you're loss, she isn't gone." The room became very quiet, puzzled expression's on everyone's faces.  
"Loss? What loss?" Aya asked another scared expression on his face. "What loss?? Tell me!"  
"You will find out soon enough." Crawford bowed his head towards the phone as it rang.  
Aya went to pick it up, answering it with a 'Hello. Fujimiya speaking."  
  
~Ran Fujimiya?~ The voice turned on to the speaker.  
"This is he." Aya said with a clear voice, only quavering slightly.  
~This is the hospital that was keeping you're sister, Aya Fujimiya.~ the female voice said, a tint of sadness in her voice.  
"What is it?" He said in a demanding voice, "What has happened?"  
~She has been kidnapped,~ she paused coughing, ~I'm terribly sorry.~  
"Sorry?! Dammit! She is my only family left, and you're just saying 'I'm sorry'!" Aya was going hysterical. "I lost my parents, and now you're saying that you lost my sister!"  
~We didn't 'lose' her sir. She was taken from us, sir.~ the woman sighed and said again, ~I am sorry for you're loss, have a nice day.~  
And with that, she hung up.  
  
Aya felt truely alone, he had lost all of his family. Two that would never come back,and his sister, who he feared he may never see her smile again.  
He collasped on the bed next to Omi, who had moved to let him. He had only cried like this when his parents died. and now, it was happening agian. He just hoped he wouldn't lose her for good as well.  
  
"Aya-kun?" Omi asked trying to make his tears stop, "Don't cry, we'll find her. Don't worry about it. She's most likely very safe."  
"How would you know? How would any of you know?!" He cried, "You never saw her smile, you never actually knew how happy she was. How she could be so sweet! You people, never went with me to the hospital, to see how dead she looked. How white her tan skin was!"  
"Aya-kun, calm down!"  
"She was the only family I had left, how would you feel for a second time that you're sibling was taken away from you? You did see her once, when they took her," He pointed his finger towards the Schwartz members, "But, you will never know what that feels like."  
Aya ran down the long hallway towards the stairs, then towards the front door trying despretly to leave the Koneko. But, it seemed that the door wouldn't open. As hard as he tried it wouldn't open. He even turned it the other way, but still, nothing. "Dammit! Let me out, let me out of this hell hole!"  
  
When they rushed down to see what he was shreiking about, they saw that he had fallen with his hands still clutching the doorknob.  
"W-wings...." he choked out, "They said she had wings too..." He was to the point of sobbing. But you could tell he was trying to hold them back, despretly almost. He wiped furiously at his eyes, only making them even redder. "Omi... I told you...that you remind me of her... Because, you have wings just like her!"  
"Wings? I don't have wings!" Omi said trying to smile at his crimson-haired friend.  
Within a split second, Omi was knocked to the ground by Aya. Who hadn't moved from the position in which he had punched the younger teen. "But, I inherited the sphynix. Farrfello, or any of you Schwartz, have you heard of it?"  
"Ye contain, godspeed and the control over wind and the spirits of the sands." Farfello said with a fanged smile. "Do not worry, I can sense that yer sis' is fine."  
"Ofcourse she's alright. I just found that out. Plus, being taken off the respirator she has woken up." A smile graced his lips. but it quickly faded. "Get up, Omi. Show me you're wings."  
When Omi stood up again, he brushed off his pant-legs. His shirt was torn apart, in wich Naig recovered from shock of seeing his beautifully tanned body. Then, with much dissapointment, put his jacket over his chest not wanting the oranged-haired pervert to see 'his' beauty.  
  
His wings draggeed a bit onto the ground, they were an invisionment of beauty. Of Nagi's beauty. Omi dropped the other boy's shirt and brought him into a hug, not wanting to let go. Aya's story made him think that he may lose the only person he loved as more than just a friend forever.  
  
END CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
A/N : review please! 


	13. Chapter 12

NOTE : I AM NEVER EVER PUTTING THE DISCLAIMER, WARNINGS, OR PAIRINGS IN AFTER ANY FIRST CHAPTER IN MY FICTIONS. YOU SHOULD ALL KNOW BY NOW THAT I DO NOT OWN THEM. WELL I MIGHT OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT DO NOT BELONG TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS. THANK YOU! HAVE A NICE DAY.  
  
Reviews :  
  
A/N: ANOTHER NOTE, MY ANSWERS TO THE REVIEWS WILL BE SHORTER THAN USUAL. I'M TRYING TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER. HAPPY NEW YEAR! ALSO, SORRY FOR MAKING EVERYONE WAIT SO LONG FOR THIS UPDATE.  
  
Misura : Thank you for you're review. I also loved the part with Craw- daddy and Schu-bunny. Have a Happy new year, and I hope you keep reading!  
  
Snowshoe Koneko : I'm glad to know taht you're back! **huggles** Also to know that everything went well. Are you feeling any better? I hope so. I hate spiders and smakes. ^^; NOt a very big fan of them... well, Happy New Year! thanks for you're review, and i hope you keep reading!  
  
Kyra2 : Okay, on to you're questions. aya is a sphynix, both omio and aya showed their wings, and yes nagi did take off his over jacket-thingie to cover omi with it. i'll explain about the sphynix in this chappie. okay, that you for reviewing, and i hope that you continue to read! Happy New Year!  
  
Precognition74 : ohhh okay, so that is what a ghoul is. now i can explain what will happen to ken better now! **huggles** thanks for reveiwing, and i hope you keep reading! havee a Happy New Year!  
  
Miyahara Yuuki : okay on to you're questions, not just aya can see his wings, every one can. aya just wanted to see his wings to---ohnevermind you'll find out in this chapter, happy new year! thanks for you're review nasd i hope that you keep reading!  
  
Meetings by : apocalipticoblivion  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
Everyone looked from Aya then back to Omi.  
  
"There thats better, now turn around Omi. I want to check to see what type you are." Aya said looking directly at Omi waiting for the young blonde to turn around.  
  
Omi did, he turned so that his back faced everyone except Nagi. "Like this?" He asked.  
  
"Hai." Aya said walking closer to Omi, his own wings tilting back slightly.  
  
Unlike Omi's wings, Aya's matched his hair color.  
  
Blood Red.  
  
A cold hand was placed on the younger assassin's back, right in between his wings. Aya closed his eyes, running through all of the possibilities that the younger one could be. Finally he came to a conclusion. Omi wasn't like any of the others he had met with the gift of wings.  
  
He couldn't quite place it, but he could sense that there was a disturbance in the room. Aya looked around at the group of assassins. Not knowing what else to call them.  
  
"You." he said looking at Ken. "You are the disturbance."  
  
"M-me?" Ken said with a gulp. "I could leave if you want?"  
  
The crimson haired man, now with crimson wings walked over towards the chocolate colored hair and placed his pale hands on his face.  
  
After along silence, Aya spoke again.  
  
"Farfello, what have you done.... He's a ghoul." He had said in an angry tone. "You turned Hidaka into a ghoul!"  
  
"He needed to be saved... It makes god cry when I steal one of his lambs from leaving this plane of exsitance..." the Irishman tilted his head to the side, "We are all but the lamb of God. All lined up in a row, waiting to be slaughtered. I just merely switched the order around... I saved yer friend, not for yer benifit, but for mine."  
  
"Ah, I see." Aya paused, "So will you keep switching the order around until we have no choice but to perish?"  
  
"Aye. Ye are smarter than the rest of the morons..." Farfello said gesturing towards the others in the room.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"Hey!" Schuldig decided to interupt the conversation. "I'm smart too!"  
  
Laughter erupted from Farfello, "I did not say to ye personally that yer stupid. Yer actually alot smarter that most of us, but the sphynis understands."  
  
"Understands what, Farfello?" Crawford asked from where he was standing.  
  
"How we die... and how I switch the order of that..." a grin appeared on his face as he pulled out his favorite blade, the pendragon, a dug it into his wrist.  
  
"Whats a ghoul?" said a timid voice from the other side of the room. "Is it bad?"  
  
"A creature bound to a vampire without draining the vampire to the point of death." Farfello said gazing at the ground. "I am the vampire, and you are my ghoul."  
  
"Oh gods..."  
  
"But, ye belong to another man. I can sense that in yer heart."  
  
Blood drained from the sliced wrist.  
  
The scarlet colored liquid pooled around the young Irishman's body. Tainting his clothes, and seeping through the cracks in the tile of the room they were in.  
  
"Sphynix..." Farfello said as he beckoned for Aya to come closer. "Let me taste yer blood."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I haven't had that variety of blood in ages... Just a sip..."  
  
Aya held out his arm towards the younger man, who was probably far older than he himself. Farfello's fangs sank into the abalaster skin, making the skin turn faintly pink around the edges.  
  
Farfello's hair turned back it's original color. Red.  
  
Blood red.  
  
Blood red, the same as Aya's.  
  
The more the young vampire drank, the more human he looked.  
  
But also, the more he drank the weaker Aya became.  
  
Then the time came when they had to forcefully shove Farfello off of Aya.  
  
"Thank ye Sphynix."  
  
Aya's body racked with coughs, he shook violently. Blood poured out of his pale body.  
  
Blood poured out of his mouth, out of the bites now on his lower arm. He flapped his wings as violently as he coughed.  
  
Then, all became still. No movement came from the pale youth. None at all.  
  
"Ye were sweeter than I imagined..." Farfello said wiping the blood off of his lips. He stood as walked over to Aya's crupled form.  
  
He now lay with his eyes closed. His breathing was shallow, but at least he was breathing. That was a relief to them all.  
  
"Sohynix, reform yer blood. Ye have the gift to do it." The Irishman said touching the pale face of Aya.  
  
"Quickly before you fade from this plane."  
  
As if by magic, Aya's violet eyes snapped open... Only that his eyes weren't violet anymore.  
  
They were black.  
  
Black endless pools of dispair and hope for the future. Black pools that could see into your soul. So deep that you couldn't turn away. So deep that you would fear for yourself falling into his dark pools.  
  
Drowning.  
  
Forever drowning.  
  
All of the crimson haired man had lost, gided it's way back towards the sphynix.  
  
"Aya-kun?!" Omi's voice echoed into the air. "Are you alright Aya-kun?!"  
  
"Hai... I am fine..." Aya said sitting up, running a hand through his now disheveled red hair.  
  
When he tried to stand, a hand was placed on his shoulder. zcausing him to jump away from who was touching him. Fear clearly written on his face, his once strong demeanor broken down by his now scared attitude.  
  
Blue eyes stared at him in shock.  
  
"Ah.. I'm sorry Omi..."  
  
"It's okay, Aya-kun."  
  
He hadn't realized before, but everyone was staring at him. Like they had seen a ghost.  
  
Then it all came back to him, he rounded on Farfello. "You said only a sip! But instead, you nearly try and kill me? I would rather die on the battle feild, not by some bastard who wants to drink all of my blood!" He was practically shouting.  
  
"Aye, I did say that to ye...didn't I?"  
  
"Hai. You did."  
  
"Then I am sorry for breaking ye's trust."  
  
"Well, you did but it hasn't been as if I've never been lied to before." He said the last statement towards Yohji and Ken. "anyway, you're forgiven."  
  
Silently Farfello stood up and walked towards where teh kitchen was.  
  
The two group of assassins followed him carefully. Watching to see what he would do.  
  
Aya walked ahead of the group, following in step to the Irishman's.  
  
When he stopped, Aya almost walked into him. But, he didn't.  
  
When the crimson-haired man peered around the scared one's shoulder, he saw the blender. He thought nothing of it then. But, he had forgotten that he was a psycho.  
  
The following morning wasn't pleasant to say in the least.  
  
The whole house was woken up around 5 : 00 a.m. to the sound of grinding metal. So they went to search for the source of the problem and then stop it.  
  
There. In the kitchen was the Schwartz members.  
  
Crawford was reading Aya's paper, and drinking out of a mug that clearly stated that it belonged to the katana weilder. Schuldig was sitting in Yohji's spot, also drinking from a mug that belonged to Yohji. Nagi sat calmly reading the part of the paper that Crawford wasn't and was eating from what it looked like a pop-tart. He was also sitting in Omi's chair. But, Farfello was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Wheres--" Yohji began.  
  
"Living room." Crawford said before Yohji could even finish.  
  
The source of the noise was coming from their as well. So the Weiß members walked towards the living room.  
  
And their he was, on a Sunday morning, sitting next to the t.v. sharpening a blade with the blender. The new blender.  
  
But, the funny thing was. He was watching old re-runs of cartoons. Laughing as he dug the blade deeper into the poor blender.  
  
"Remind me to buy a new one once I actually go shopping again." Aya said to no one in particular.  
  
Aya had told Omi how to make his wings dissappear on will, but not to get too emotional or they would appear again.  
  
Omi snatched what was left of Nagi's pop-tart, startling the boy and pushed him over so he could sit next to him on the big chair.  
  
"That was mine." Nagi said in shock.  
  
"The blender was mine." Omi said with a pout.  
  
"Fair trade." They both said in unison.  
  
"This is getting too sweet." Crawford said raising the newspaper so he wouldn't have to se them kiss.  
  
"I think I have a cavity." Schu said with a grin.  
  
"Shut up Schu."  
  
"I feel so unloved!"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Why you little brat!"  
  
END CHAPTER TWELVE 


	14. Chapter 13

Meetings by : apocalipticoblivion  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
After the incident at breakfast, Aya took Omi and Nagi into the park for a walk. They didn't ask nor question him when he had told them he wanted them to take a walk with him. In fact, they were utterly speechless, that is until Yohji had told them they looked like fishes waiting to be fed.  
  
But, eventually they both agreed. When Aya offered to do or talk with someone, you really didn't want to refuse to talk to him. After all, its not everyday that the 'Ice Princess' thaws out.  
  
"Omi, Nagi." Aya began, "I didn't tell you yesterday what Omi was because of a special reason."  
  
"What's that Aya-kun?" Omi asked the red-haired feild leader of Weiß.  
  
"Because it's dangerous for one to know about you. You are a particular breed Omi." Aya said motioning for them to sit next to him on the bench When they sat down on either side of him, he started again, "It's a long story, but if you're willing to listen, I will tell you it."  
  
"Hai, Aya-kun. We'll listen." Nagi said with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Good, because it involves you too."  
  
"It involves Nagi?" Omi asked tilting his head to the side, as if he were confused. "Why?"  
  
"Let me tell the story. Okay, about sometime between the 1000's and the 1400's when it all began. Note : Omi this is you in that time, you're the reincarnation of an anciet prince, and you Nagi, are the reincarnation of the prince's lover. Oh, what were their names..... Oh yes that's right, their names were Enikil and Akira. Enikil was the prince, and Akira was his lover."  
  
A young boy, about Omi's age, only with longer hair that went to about his shoulders, ran through the long corridor that his beloved Akira was at the end of. It pained him to stay away from him for so long, but until he had his father sign the marrige license, he wasn't allowed to see him. It was tearing him apart. He loved Akira so much it hurt sometimes.  
  
He would do anything to keep Akira safe. Akira was the only thing keeping him alive, then. Enikil was willing to give up his life if Akira asked him so. He was prepared to kill for the man he loved so despretly. But, his mother wouldn't approve of his relationship with Akira, his father did. So that was all that mattered. That is, until the time came were he had to get his mother's blessings for them to marry.  
  
He begged her despretly for her blessings, saying that he would do anything to marry his beloved Akira. "Please mother," he had begged, "Please give us you're blessings, I'll do anything to marry him! I love Akira with all my heart and soul!"  
  
"Is that so?" her voice chided him, it was cold and icy, he hated her for her attitude and how she treated Akira and himself.  
  
"Yes, mother, it is. I will protect him with everything I have. I will never allow him to be harmed." Enikil said to his mother. "Please, just give us you're blessings. I love him more than you love Father!"  
  
"Really now, then it will be done. But, here me this, I do not fully trust Akira, but if you love him so much. I will allow you to marry him..." his mother said sitting back upright into her chair.  
  
"Mother, thank you so very much!" A smile graced his face, "May I be excused to tell Akira the good news?"  
  
His mother only nodded her head, and called a waiter to refill her wine- glass.  
  
Upon reaching his beloved Akira's room, he increased his speed. He threw open the doors, only to be faced with Akira bleeding very severly on the floor. Instatly he began to scream for a doctor to heal him. He despretly didn't want to loose his lover. He would perish if he did, and then so would the empire his parents had worked so hard to build. But, he didn't care for the empire, he didn't care if he was exiled for life, all he cared about was Akira, and only Akira.  
  
"My beloved, Akira, please do not leave me! Mother gave us her blessings, we can be married!" Enikil said running after the doctors who carried Akira away on something white, Enikil couldn't quite tell. It didn't matter, he chased after the doctors, no matter how much his legs wanted to give out on him.  
  
After a while he had made it to the emergency wing of the clinic that the doctors said was the best in town, with all of the finest doctors there to work on Akira.  
  
There he sat, in the emergency room's waiting section. Hoping that he wouldn't loose Akira, praying that Akira's guardian angels were looking out for him. It seemed that they were, because a few hours into waitng, the doctors came out with smiles on their faces. They said that Akira would be fine, but it would take him some time to recover from the surgery.  
  
"He's alive!" Enikil said running home to tell his father the good news. Not his mother, but his father. He loved his father, but hated his mother with a passion. She was a awful witch with red hair and terrible red eyes, he despised her.  
  
"Aya-kun?" Omi's voice brought him out of his story.  
  
"Yes, Omi?" Aya asked with a muffled yawn. "What is it?"  
  
"It's getting really dark... We really need to go home now, the others should be worried about us!" Omi said standing up and stretching his sore arms from sitting down so long. When he stopped he leaned his head on Aya's shoulder trying to not fall asleep.  
  
"I think that is a good idea, don't you Aya-kun?" Nagi asked leaning his head on Aya's shoulder copying Omi's actions.  
  
"Hai," Aya said looking at the deserted park, "Let's go home for now. I'll tell you the rest later then."  
  
"Okay, Aya-kun... Nagi?" Omi asked behind a yawn.  
  
"Hai, Omittichi?"  
  
"Too bad you can't teleport anywere.... That's be cool..."  
  
"I have powers, but I'm not superman." Nagi said with a sleepy smile.  
  
"You can be my superman..." Omi said leaning more into Aya, who in turn moved and grabbed the two boys by the waist and released his wings to get to the Koneko faster than he would normally get back.  
  
Since Weiß and Schwartz were sharing the apartment now, they had to bunk up. Ken & Yohji, Omi & Nagi, Himself & Schuldig, and Crawford & Farfello. So he tucked to two sleeping boys into bed and told them good night on his way out.  
  
"Oyasuminasai, Aya-kun...oyasuminasai, Nagi-koi...." Omi muttered softly as he drapped his arm over Nagi's waist. "Oyasuminasai, Aya-kun.... oyasuminasai, Omi-koi...." Nagi said with a sleepy smile. "Night boys... See you in the morning." Aya said turning off the lights and shutting the door.  
  
END CHAPTER THIRTEEN 


	15. Chapter 14 p1

Meetings by: apocalipticoblivion  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
Omi yawned in his bed, sitting up slightly becoming fully aware that there was another person in the bed with him. He looked down to see chocolate brown hair and wide, shocked midnight blue eyes looking up at him.  
  
"Nagi?" Omi asked the other boy, "What are you doing here?" That's when the events of the past few days came back to him. "Oh, wait never mind."  
  
Nagi smiled and brushed his lips over Omi's after he had sat up, and got up out of the bed. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Dunno, depends on who's cooking." Omi replied with a sleepy voice, as he wiped his eyes in a adorable fashion.  
  
Nagi's eyes gained a distant look, he seemed to be in another world. He shook his head with a small laugh, Omi raised an eyebrow. "He seems to want to bed Bradley," Nagi paused, "again, and he's pissed that he had to share a room with the 'ice-queen'."  
  
"Oh come on! Aya-kun's not that bad..." Omi finished with a pout. "He's actually very nice, once you get to know him!"  
  
"Okay, Omi, whatever you say." Nagi said walking over to the door, he turned to throw a glance over his shoulder at the boy who was still in the bed, "By the way, we're about the same size. I need to borrow some clothes. Schwarz forgot to pack their clothes. Ofcourse we had spare one's in the car, but well we're wearing them..."  
  
Omi sighed and fell back onto the bed, he raised an arm and pointed towards the closet, and mumbled, "Pick what you want, just don't forget to wash it before you put it back..."  
  
"Thanks, Omi-koi." Nagi said after he had chosed what to wear and blew a kiss towards the sandy-haired boy in the bed.  
  
"Omi!!" Came the yell from downstairs.  
  
"What, Yohji-kun?!" Omi bellowed sitting up again.  
  
"Breakfast! Aren't you hungry?!" came another voice that belonged to Ken.  
  
"I'm coming!" Omi shouted walking over to his closet, picking out what he was to wear for the day. It consisted of black shorts, with a loose, yet form-fitting grey shirt. He tugged some shoes from the bottom of his closet.  
  
He got dressed quicker that he had imagined, and as soon as he had seen Aya he began to complain of a head-ache and lack of sleep. "Aya-kun! Why did you have to tell me that before I went to sleep? I had nightmares all night!" He accused.  
  
"It's not my problem," Aya retorted, "You're the child who couldn't handle it in the first place! I wait for countless years, and all I get is the same old thing!" the crimson haired man muttered to himself. "It's been so long, and now I only wish that Rahmeses were here. He'd know what to do, and god did he have a fine body...."  
  
The other assassin's faces were pale as though someone they knew just died and came back to life.  
  
"Well, it's true! Rahmeses was the sexiest thing alive, along with Enkil's father ofcourse." Aya's had taken on a femenin tone, "Can't a girl oggle over such fine men?"  
  
"Woah-- wait a second! GIRL?!" Yohji shouted.  
  
"Like duh-uh-uh!" Aya said giggling, as (s)he glided her way over towards Yohji and sat in his lap, he was sitting at the table along with Ken and the other Schwartz members. "But sweetheart, you always said that you'd love me til' the end of time!"  
  
Aya jerked away from Yohji, successfully falling on the floor. "You slut! Get out of my head!!" He skrieked clutching his hair despretly. "I don't care if you're Enkil's or Omi's mother, get out of my fucking head!!"  
  
"Aya-kun!" Omi said running up to the older man, pulling his hands away from his crimson hair. "Calm down. She won't hurt you or I ever again..." He hugged Aya and kissed his forhead, "Now, come on. Let's get back to our tutoring session."  
  
It seemed as though the three of them, --Aya, Omi, and Nagi-- were caught up in a memory of the past. Or was it perhaps just a dream?  
  
END MEETINGS CHAPTER FOURTEEN 


	16. Chapter 14 p2

CHAPTER FOURTEEN PART 2  
  
Akira walked down the hall in a daze. Enkil had just spoken to his tutor, Ran. Akira was beginning to hate that man, because he was taking what little precious time he had with Enkil away.  
  
"Akira-chan!"  
  
Akira turned and looked towards the other boy, who was running up the stairs which led into the hallway. He decided that he would answer the other boy, "Yes, my lord?"  
  
When the sandy haired youth caught up to him, he panted out, "I told you to call me Enkil!"  
  
But, that isn't right. My lord, you are my lord and always will be." Akira said turning around so as to not face the other boy, "Go have fun with your tutor."  
  
"What, Tutor? Oh, you mean Ran!"  
  
Heels clicked down the corridor, Akira bowed low to the ground awaiting Enkil's mother to show herself. Red hair flashed in front of his eyes, "You little shit, I told you not to converse with my son. I should have you hung just for that! Or even better, have you burned at the stake!"  
  
"Don't say such things mother!" Enkil intervened moving in front of the kneeling boy, "He's my best friend, I won't have you harming him!"  
  
"You won't allow it? How dare you say such a thing to your mother, you brat!" She hissed.  
  
"You already gave us your blessing for marriage, We are to be married in a couple weeks, Isn't that right Akira-chan?" Enkil stated pulling up Akira's face with his hands, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you!"  
  
"I was healed once, and I now possess a dark gift for the healing." Akira said looking at the ground, "I cannot bare for you to see It, my lord and Queen."  
  
"Really now? I would love to see it." stated the witch of a mother. "Show me this gift, "Or be put to the stake."  
  
Akira's eyes glowed a pale blue, he rose his left hand and hten swung it back behind him. Enkil's mother swung towards the glass and fell through it, the corridor was showered with her blood and the stained glass.  
  
"Akira?!" Enkil shouted as he ran towards the window, and looked out to see his mother's body on the ground. Her arms bent up behind her body and her femur jutting up through her knee-cap. It was an awful and bloody sight to see.  
  
"Nagi?!"  
  
Nagi felt a breeze brush by him and he turned around to see the other Weiß and Schwartz members looking at him as if he were crazy.  
  
"Get down from there, come back to us!" Wailed Schuldig, "Don't jump!"  
  
"Jump?" Nagi asked confused, "What do you mean, jump?" Nagi looked around himself, and he saw what they were talking about, he was standing on the edge oif the roof, above the Koneko. He took a step back away from it, his foot caught on a wire that was attached to the edge.  
  
Nagi fell forward, hitting his head on the very edge he was just standing on moments before.  
  
He didn't fall of the edge, though now his head was bleeding slightly. "Nagi?!!" Omi screamed, "Someone get the first-aid kit!"  
  
Omi rushed over to his lovers body, he picked up Nagi by his shoulders, and placed the chocolate haired boy's head into his lap. "Please, be okay! We've been to far to just end it all now, Nagi!"  
  
Midnight colored eyes, opened to look up at Omi's. "Wha? What's wrong Omi- koi?"  
  
"You hit your head on the edge, I thought you weren't going to make it!" Omi said with a small chuckle of disbelief. "Don't scare me like that again!"  
  
"Why was I up there in the first place?" He asked the other assassins who were still on the roof.  
  
"You said something about killing this 'Enkil's' mother?" Yohji answered, "Who's Enkil?"  
  
"Me," Began Omi, "I am Enkil." He looked down at the boy in his lap, "The reincarnation of Enkil, and this is the reincarnation of Akira."  
  
"But, if Na--Akira killed Om-Enkil's mom, then why did Aya hit on me?" Yohji asked.  
  
"That was her spirit that possessed her, like when Lamenin took over Ken- kun." Omi replied, "Aya-kun is alright, right?"  
  
"Yes, I am fine. Just wish that it never happened is all." Aya said walking over to Omi and Nagi and ensnaered them into a hug, "My pupils have returned to me, and they know that they are mine."  
  
"Ran, you were my tutor?" Omi asked, "How, no wait... why didn't you tell me in the first place?"  
  
"I was waiting for my boys to return to me." Aya said, "I never died, because your father asked me not to. Not to mention look what age has done to me." he added with a laugh. "I've turned into beautiful 'ice princess'."  
  
"So you heard our conversations?" Schuldig asked with a gulp, "Sorry Aya....."  
  
"No need to apologise, after all my two most wonderful boys have returned to me!"  
  
"Why do you keep saying 'your' wonderful boys?" Nagi asked Aya, "We're not yours."  
  
"In a sense you are. I'm the one that raised both Akira and Enkil. Your mothers didn't feel the need to raise you themselves. But, you're my precious precious boys..." Aya said smiling. "My precious boys.... Let's go inside and I'll finish telling you your story."  
  
END CHAPTER FOURTEEN PART 2  
  
sorry, i would have had this a part of the other 'fourteen' but i forgot to add it in. Gomen!! 


	17. Chapter 15

Meetings by: apocalipticoblivion  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
When they made it back inside the Koneko, Aya told Omi and Nagi to sit down in the chairs by the kitchen table. He started to make hot-chocolate. He had remembered that it was Akira's and Enkil's favorite treat.  
  
"Aya-kun?" Nagi asked standing up, he sat the cup of hot-chocolate down and caustiously approached the older red-head. "Is there something the matter?"  
  
"Matter? Why would there be anything wrong, Akira-chan!" asked said red- head, "Nothing is wrong!"  
  
"Oh, but there is..." Yohji said walking up to Aya and testing his temperature with his left hand and tested his own with his right. "You hit on me, call the chibis your 'precious babies' and then you make hot-cocoa. What gives?"  
  
"What gives is the fact that they are my babies. Don't criticize me, Kudou. I don't need your judgement. I love Weiß with all my heart, but these boys need me more than you do right now! They don't even remember their past lives. Well ofcourse they don't but, they are remembering!" Aya said in a huff of a breath, "I'm simply reminding them what my role was a their caretaker in the palace back then. That's all."  
  
"It's okay, Aya-kun. You could just tell us the story." Omi said with a smile, "That would be fine."  
  
"Okay, well then. Do you want me to continue were I left off?"  
  
Omi and Nagi nodded in unison.  
  
"I have to fill in the others first. Or else there will be even more confusion." Aya said, he began to recite the tale that the two young lovers had already heard.  
  
/The two boys looked on upon the body of Enkil's now dead mother. Akira was horrified that he had done what he did. He repeated over and over, "I can't believe that I killed your mother, Enkil!"  
  
"It's okay, Akira. I hated her anyway... Let's just go, before we get caught up here." Enkil said swinging his sandy hair behind his shoulder. "Let's go find Ran. He'll know what to do. Besides, noone else is up at this hour."  
  
Akira nodded, he hated Enkil's tutor Ran. He hated him more than he hated anyone else. That is besides Enkil's witch of a mother, he was glad she was now dead. But, Enkil would be heart-broken if his tutor was dead. So, he wouldn't harm the other man.  
  
"Ran-kun!" Omi said opening the door to the man's room. "Are you in here?"  
  
"Yes, I am Omi-chan. What's wrong? Oh, hello Akira-chan! How are you doing today?" The red-haired man asked.  
  
"I've killed the Queen." Akira stated emotionlessly, but he coninued, "Enkil said that you could do something about it."  
  
"Oh dear. You killed her, Akira-chan?" Ran asked the younger boy, "When did you kill her?"  
  
"Under ten minutes ago."  
  
"Okay, then... Let's clean up the body!" Ran said with a worried smile. "Were is it?"  
  
"In the courtyard," Enkils mumbled.  
  
"Okay, then let's go!" Ran said shooing the boys out of his room, and towards the courtyard, he had grabbed a blanket to place the body on, and also a extremely large pouch full of cleaning supplies.  
  
By the time they had ditched the body, and finished cleaning up the mess, it was almost morning. Morning meant breakfast with Enkil's Father and if she were still alive, Mother.  
  
"But your Father will be worried about that bitch, Enkil." Akira said to the other boy and tutor. "I'll simply tell him that I killed him, and I will take the blame. The only thing I want done before I get exhiled or whatever is to see that you are happy, Enkil."  
  
"What do you mean?" Enkil asked, tears were brimming his eyes.  
  
"I want to cancel our engagement. You won't be happy with a killer, Enkil. You would be happy with your tutor, Ran-kun." Akira said sadly. "Be happy with him. I would probably kill you over time as well..."  
  
"No!!" Enkil shouted, "I will not break it! I love you, Akira!! No body else, but you! I don't want to be with Ran-kun. I love you, Akira, don't leave me!!" the sandy-haired youths body began to shake with sobs, "I don't want you to leave me! I hated my mother, I'm glad she's dead! I don't want to be without you, Akira!!"  
  
"I can not believe you.... you, the royal prince and lordling, Enkil.... would choose a killer over a fine teacher." Akira said turning his back on Enkil, "Over time you will grow to love him, Enkil. Be happy with what you have now. Not with what you have lost."  
  
"Akira!!!" Enkil shouted, running to catch up with the boy he loved most in the world. "Don't leave me!! Please! Don't leave me!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Enkil. But, I cannot stay with you. I would kill your innocence. I cannot bare to think of who else I might kill in the process!" Akira said looking back towards Ran and Enkil who was trying to catch up with him.  
  
"I don't care about that, Akira!! I love you, don't leave me alone!!" Enkil shouted when he finally caught up with his lover, he tackled him to the ground, "I order you not to leave me! You cannot go, I won't allow it...."  
  
"Enkil...." Akira said with tears running down his face, "Why are you makng this harder than it has to be? I could just leave and never return! It would be easier, I could be exhiled and then you couldn't come after me!"  
  
"I wouldn't care. If I had too, I would renounce my title just to stay with you, Akira. I love you more than life itself... Don't leave me alone... Please don't leave me alone."  
  
"Ummmm.... Lordling, your father is at the gates of the house... I think that he heard everything." came the echoe of Ran's voice.  
  
Reluctatnly, Enkil got up off of Akira. But took the other boy's hand in his and walked up to the gates to face his father. The king.  
  
END CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
TBC in next chapter ^^; please don't be angry at me! my computer was down!! 


	18. Chapter 16

Meetings  
By: apocalipticoblivion  
  
MEETINGS CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
Ran paused, letting what he had just said settle it. "May I continue?" he asked everyone. They all nodded 'yes,' that he should continue.  
  
/The two boys walked up to Enkil's father. The young sandy-haired boy was overridden with grief at the fact that his father might send his lover away or kill him.  
  
"Father. Please-"  
  
"Hush, Enkil." his father said, smiling. "I have heard every word of this 'accident'. I won't blame Akira for it, though. I'll just say that it was a mistake."  
  
"Why?" Akira asked the older man, who was smiling down at him. "Why would you protect me?"  
  
"Because, I've grown to love you as I do Enkil. I want my son to be happy, and he's happiest around you, Akira." Said the man, "but I couldn't kill you even if you weren't his lover. You're just adorable, Akira. No one in their right mind would view you as a killer."  
  
"You're kidding me right?" Akira asked astounded. He turned his gaze to the ground; tears began to leak from the young boy's eyes.  
  
Soon, it was all the boy could do to not just bawl in front of the King. Enkil had seen him cry once before, as I have. But, the boy's tears were moving. He kept trying to stop them, but they seemed to never stop. They were heart wrenching.  
  
Enkil's arms wound themselves around Akira's body and pulled him into a tight hug. "Ssshhh. Calm down, Akira-koi, nothing's wrong. Stop crying..."  
  
Soon the boy eventually cried himself to sleep. Ran placed the boy in Enkil's chambers for him to wake up. But, when he suggested that Enkil come into the kitchen for something to eat or drink. He refused, saying that he wanted to be there when Akira woke up. So Ran left them alone.  
  
When Ran left the room he encountered Enkil's father, Zehnos. "Lord Zehnos. Akira is still sleeping, Enkil is with him, please don't disturb them."  
  
"Ran?" Zehnos said looking the tutor in the eyes. "You have beautiful eyes. Like the gemstone. Amethyst."/  
  
Ran paused again to cough; his face turned a light shade of pink. "A-ah. I'll be right back."  
  
With that, Ran rushed up the stairs, into his room. The other seven downstairs could hear an ear-piercing scream. A few minutes the scream ended, Ran walked back downstairs calmly.  
  
"What happened, kitten." questioned Schuldig.  
  
Ran smiled, and dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. "Nothing much, Sweetie, nothing much."  
  
The stood shocked as Ran graced their presence with a bigger smile. "What? What's wrong, do I have something on my face?" "Was it just me, or did Fujimiya call me 'sweetie'?" asked Schuldig.  
  
"I know I heard it," Nagi said smiling. He left his seat and walked over to Ran. "Let me take a guess. Zehnos hired you to be our teacher because you were a medium. Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, and no." Ran said with a small giggle. He was acting like a schoolgirl. A helpless little schoolgirl. He turned around and made himself some more hot chocolate.  
  
"What was it?" Ken inquired. "Come on, tell us!"  
  
"Zehnos was in love with me, he hated his wife. It was an arranged marriage to begin with; he though of her only as an annoying little sister who never went away. She was the only thing that stood in the way of us being with each other, other than his royal bloodline. But, Zehnos never cared about that. He promised that when she died he would've married me.  
  
"But, that bitch always had a something that kept me from him. Each assassin I sent, she would charm and make them go back to their homes. Every fucking time I tried to kill her myself she would just smile at me and say 'you wouldn't want the children to find out, now would you?'  
  
The countless times I sat awake in Zehnos' bed, with just the two of us plotting her destruction. When she went away, we wouldn't leave the room for several days. The servants always brought our food to the King's bedchambers." Ran smiled sadly, "God, how I miss him."  
  
They looked at Ran for a long moment before the man broke into tears. "I can't believe that we had to flee the country because Zehnos' people didn't want a gay king. They didn't mind the sons but the King. Never. He left with us, but before he crossed the borders to freedom, he was shot down like a rabbit in a hunter's trap!!" Ran threw his cup at the wall, still not satisfied that it broke. He shrank to the floor, sobbing.  
  
"I tried time and time again to kill myself after his death, but his words still haunt me... 'Stay with the children forever. Make sure that they survive and be happy. I'll join you one day again.'" Ran choked out, "but he never came back for me! He left me like they all did!"  
  
"Who, Aya? Who left you?" Crawford asked.  
  
"Everybody! Nobody would look at me after Akira and Enkil died. Nothing was ever the same. I lost them as I did my lover. Zehnos was already going to stay with me until he died! He made that promise to me; he promised me that he would never leave me! Akira and Enkil promised the same damn thing. But, look where it got me in life! I kill people! What honor is in that?!"  
  
"You protect the innocent from being hurt that's the honor in it." Yohji mumbled.  
  
"What good is that, when everyone I have loved or love now are going to be taken away from me in the future?" Ran yelled, "My life has been doomed ever since that woman was killed..."  
  
END CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
A/n: sorry for such a slow update... it's been a while since I last got my inspiration. But I'd like to that everyone who reviewed! THANKS!! 


	19. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
"What good is that, when everyone I have loved or love now are going to be taken away from me in the future?" Ran yelled, "My life has been doomed ever since that woman was killed..."  
  
"What do you mean, Aya-kun?" Nagi asked the older red-head. A confused expression rested on his face.  
  
"That bitch had cursed me with her death!" Aya snapped at everyone. "I won't have her condemn you as well!!" The crimson haired man stalked out of the room, the air had grown cold in his outburst.  
  
"He is angry..." Farfello mumbled around a knife he had removed somewhere from his person during the screaming. He grinned as he walked towards the stairs.  
  
"Very observant, Captain Obvious." Schuldig sneered, gazing at the stairs with half-lidded eyes. "Wonder what her curse was?"  
  
"Immortality and a life spent without love." Omi answered. Standing from his sitting position. "It's easy to guess, Aya-kun's suffering inside and we're just making it worse."  
  
"Why's that, genius?" Yohji asked with a grin.  
  
"Haven't you noticed that we've all coupled up? Yohji-kun and Ken-kun, Schu and Brad, me and Omi-koi. That only leaves Aya-kun and Farfello."  
  
"Ohhh, I feel sorry for Aya." Ken mumbled sadly. "We should do something to cheer him up."  
  
"We could always just pair up the two blade-wielding psychos..." Schuldig said with a grin. "That could be 'fun'..."  
  
Omi and Nagi's hands instantly went to their faces. "God, you're predictable Schu..." Nagi muttered softly.  
  
"Precisely!" Schuldig said with a bigger grin. "Though I know something that will make him feel better..."  
  
"No, you're not sleeping with him." Farfello warned. He had somehow maneuvered himself inbetween Schuldig and Crawford and was holding his favorite knife to Schuldig's sensitive neck.  
  
"Hey! Hey! I have sensitive skin! It needs love, and you're not in a 'loving' mood!!" Schuldig shrieked.  
  
Farfello grinned and dissappeared.  
  
"W-where'd he go?" Yohji asked in a shocked voice.  
  
"He could have gone anywere..." answered Nagi. The teen cursed under his breath and walked towards the stairs and to the small door that was in the side of them, it led down into the basement or what the opposing team referred to as the 'mission room'. "Nevermind... found 'im."  
  
Farfello lay curled up on the smaller sofa in the large room. "Nice." Nagi muttered, "Farfello, why don't you just go up into your's and Crawford's room to sleep?"  
  
"After the stunt I pulled? No way. I may be crazy, but I'm not suicidal." Farfello mumbled, 'playing' with his knife. "I don't want to be killed by them, God would be laughing forever."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"It would be just as bad as being killed by a kitten." Farfello hissed out.  
  
"Oh, I see. So you don't want to be killed by Crawford, or and of the 'kittens', so you're going to sleep in the basement?" Nagi asked.  
  
"Damn straight." grinned the Irish psycho, curling up further into the sofa.  
  
Nagi growled and stalked up the stairs. But, Farfello wasn't going to let him go without a question. "Where ye going?"  
  
"To get you a couple of blankets..." the boy paused, "and some band- aids..."  
  
When Nagi reached the top of the stairs he turned and looked at the crazy position the Irish man had moved into, "Oh, and move into a larger couch."  
  
"Ja, I will." Farfello muttered with a sadistic grin as he slit his arm.  
  
"Great, he's been learning things from Schuldig again.." Nagi cursed, moving to the utility closet in the main hall.  
  
Schuldig took his time moving through the halls towards Nagi, "Is he mad at me, or something?" he asked, rubbing his sore neck.  
  
"No, but he's worried that Brad'll kill him." Nagi sighed retrieving the blankets after a struggle with the other inhabitants in the closet. "What's with all this junk??" he practically shrieked as a soccer ball came flying at him from the top of the closet when he went to close the door. "Don't the kittens know how to keep the closets clean and tidy?!"  
  
"I would go out on a limb here saying this, but I think that they don't." Schuldig said with a disgusted face.  
  
Nagi sighed again for the umpteenth time that day and walked back down the stairs that led into the basement, and threw the blankets and a couple pillows to Farfello.  
  
A muffled, "Thanks, Naggles" was heard as he made his uphill climb back up the stairs.  
  
"You're welcome, Farfie." Nagi said, a little happier because he had another 'meeting' with Omi again the next day.  
  
END CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed the past chapters! I'd have to say that this was one of the very 'few' hard chapters for me to type up... I kept typing Schu's name wrong. But, don't worry I've corrected it all.... I think I did anyway...  
  
Schuldig: You better have.  
  
A.O.: and if I didn't?  
  
Schuldig: Death to the Kittens... **Holds up a box of kittens and points his fingers in a gun-like manner**  
  
A.O.: NOOO!! Don't hurt my babies!! They're brand new!  
  
Schu: Really now? And how exactly did you misspell my BEAUTIFUL name?  
  
AO:.....  
  
Schu: Out with it.  
  
Nagi: Yes, I'd like to hear this.  
  
AO: Ahhhh, Schulding....  
  
Schu: DING?!?! DING?!  
  
Omi: **smiles innocently** Yes Schu, you're a ding-bat.  
  
Farfello: Ding-Bat? Is it a bat with dings in it?  
  
All: **Stares at Farfello**  
  
Aya: No, no. It's an expression, Farfie.  
  
Farf: Ah, okay, whatever.  
  
AO: no what do we say?  
  
All: Please review, it'll make her happy. and when she's happy, we're happy! 


	20. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
  
Nagi walked down the street, he and Omi had agreed to go to the café separately. Omi had said that it would be more 'romantic' to meet each other there instead. So, eventually he had agreed. Eventually meaning after the 'I'm-so-cute-you-can't-possibly-resist-me' look.  
  
The brown haired teen sighed and continued to walk, it was fun on their dates, but it was becoming more than what it was, and that was what scared him the most.  
  
The boy sighed again and continued his trek towards the small café. 'I've bee sighing a lot more since Schwarz had to move into Weiß's headquarters. It's getting rather annoying....'  
  
Upon reaching 'their' meeting spot, Nagi pushed open the door and greeted the waitress at the front, "Hello, Selena. How are you doing today?"  
  
"Great, Nagi-san. I hope you and Omi-san's date go well tonight!" she chirped cheerfully.  
  
"Okay, where is Omi?" Nagi asked with a smile.  
  
"He's in the very last booth." Helena pointed, smacking her gum loudly. "On the right, in the corner. Do you see him?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Thanks Helena." Nagi said with a bigger smile.  
  
When the chocolate haired teen entered the booth, he was welcomed by a extremely happy (and or hyper) Tsukiyono Omi.  
  
"What's gotten you so happy today, Omi-koi?" Nagi asked his lover. He playfully put his hand on the other boy's head, "Are you sick?"  
  
"No, Nagi!" the boy countered, "I'm just really, really, really happy that we get another date! Our last one was way before your team moved in with us." The boy looked down. "I was beginning to miss this..."  
  
"Me too, Omi. Me too." Nagi said with a sad smile. "I was going nuts in the Koneko... It was like trying to take away Farfello's blender." the boy shuddered visibly.  
  
"Blender?" Omi asked with a cute confused look. "What blender? The one he destroyed, that was mine, mind you."  
  
"Long story." Nagi mumbled turning scarlet. "He just was trying to make..... chihuahua soup..."  
  
"C-chihuahua??" Omi whispered harshly. "He was making soup out of a chihuahua?!!"  
  
"I don't know if it was a chihuahua. But, I do know that it was a small animal!" Nagi whispered back in the same tone. He raised his voice back to normal. "I can't believe we get to go on another date, and all we are doing is talking about our teammates!"  
  
Omi blinked. "Oh, you're right!" he looked at his watch, "and we've spent a whole hour already talking about them!"  
  
Nagi smiled, "Well they are an easy subject...." The boy's comment made the other smile broadly.  
  
"I know what we can do!" Omi chirped happily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go to the park!" Omi cheered.  
  
"God. You're such a girl." Nagi said with a grin.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Nagi stood from his seat and dropped a tip for Helena. "Let's go then, sweetums."  
  
Omi clapped himself onto Nagi's arm with a cheerful smile. "See ya later, Helena!" he said, waving to the girl, who eagerly waved back.  
  
"Tell me how it goes, Omi-kun!" she said waving as she turned back to the costumers.  
  
The two assassins walked to the park they went to on their 'official' date. When they had fully trusted each other. Well, to the point of one assassin betraying his team without actually betraying them, while still seeing the other boy.  
  
Nevertheless, they still kept their happy smiles on their faces.  
  
***  
  
Aya growled, "I can't believe I'm actually doing this... Omi will hate me for life!" he directed his glare to the others behind him.  
  
"Go on!" Schuldig ordered slapping him on the ass. "Keep moving. I want this over and done with by tonight!!"  
  
The red-head flushed as red as his hair. His hand flew to his ass. "Never, in all my years, has that happened. Refrain from doing it again if you still want that hand."  
  
"Ja, ja. Whatever. Go on!" Schuldig and Farfello cheered quietly.  
  
"Yeah, go work your magic!" Yohji called.  
  
The six assassins had been following the two ever since they had left the cafe. The only plan to run into them was to send Aya in there.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Aya muttered, walking out to a bench as the two younger teens approached. He put his face in his hands and wept. Sobbing he choked out, "I... I can't believe that... that I told them ... that! That of all things!!!"  
  
"Aya-kun?" Omi said rushing up, with Nagi in tow. "Are you alright?! Did someone attack you?"  
  
"O-omi?" He asked in a sobbing voice. "I'm... I'm so, so sorry!!"  
  
"For what, Aya-kun?" Omi asked with a fake smile.  
  
"I've ruined your date with Nagi-chan!!" the red-head shouted. "I'll go back to the Koneko..." Aya was wearing a long sleeve off the shoulder top, it was the same shade as his hair. "You two go on ahead with your date! Don't worry.. **sob** about me!!" Aya wiped his eyes with his sleeve.  
  
"Do you want us to go, Aya-kun?" Nagi asked, concerned.  
  
"Go on, I'll be back at the Koneko." Aya said with a sad smile.  
  
"Okay, Aya-kun. We'll give you some time alone, then." Omi said with a heart-breaking smile. "We'll give you some space..."  
  
Aya smiled and pushed to two boys on ahead, "Go on, I'll be fine!" He said with a sad laugh. His eyes were watering up again. "Y-you two go have fun. Like I said, I'll be fine..."  
  
Omi looked up to at the elder man and said softly, "If you do need anything, I've got my cell. Don't hesitate to call. Okay, Aya-kun?"  
  
"Okay." the red-head nodded with a happier-sounding laugh. "Now, stop treating me like a kid. Go have fun on your date."  
  
Nagi looked at Aya skeptically, "I have mine too. Aya-kun, we might come home early tonight." the boy paused, "I think you're getting sick. Take something for your fever too."  
  
"Fever?" Aya asked. "I don't have a fever, but I'll take something as long as you two have fun!"  
  
The two boys nodded and walked off as Aya sat on the bench with his hands in his lap. A sob escaped his mouth, his hand instantly went to it. After a while, the others came out of their hiding places.  
  
"Hey, princess. You alright?" Schuldig asked.  
  
The others took in his appearance, which earned them a few sobs, "They won't stop! They just keep coming...."  
  
Farfello ran his hand down the red-head's face, wiping all of the tears away. "Don't cry, precious one. You'll break the children's hearts."  
  
"Hunh?" Aya asked the Irish psycho. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Yeah, Farf!" Schuldig added. "Who do you mean 'children'?"  
  
"You are all children compared to us." he said, "We are the oldest ones here. Even older than Brad." His last comment earned him a few chuckles from the rest, but a glare from Crawford.  
  
"Don't call me 'Brad'." He specified. "My name to you is, and always will be, Crawford."  
  
Aya laughed loudly, "Gods! Go get that operation already!"  
  
Schuldig and Yohji laughed just as loud as Aya.  
  
"Operation?" Crawford asked.  
  
"To get that stick removed!" Aya laughed and stood up, "Well, this has been fun! Let's do it again sometime."  
  
The red-head smiled and walked away. Unbeknownst to everyone else, his smile had faded into a frown, and his tears had come back. He picked up his pace; the red-head was walking towards the hospital that his sister was once in.  
  
"Fujimiya-san?" asked a nurse, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to visit my sister, Aya-chan." He said solemnly.  
  
"But, Fujimiya-san. You took her out of here a few weeks ago." she said with a sigh, "Don't you remember?"  
  
"No, I don't..." he looked at the woman again. "Are you sure it was me?"  
  
"Positive." she answered. "I can't believe that you would forget walking your sister out of this place! I mean she was walking with you too!" the old woman smiled, "It was a wonderful sight, seeing that young girl actually walking again!"  
  
Aya ran from the hospital in a flee. "How could I be so stupid?! I had sensed her waking up, but I didn't do anything! And now someone has my sister!"  
  
"Correct! Fifty points for you!" came a voice in the forest. "Yes, I am talking to you, Ran."  
  
"Wha?! Who are you?" he called walking closer to it. "What do you know about Aya-chan?"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk... I'm the one who's in charge here. That's a minus ten points for being a naughty boy, Ran-chan." the voice taunted.  
  
"Fine." Aya said under his breathe.  
  
"Good boy." the voice called, "But, I am ashamed that you don't recognize my voice. Sweet orchid."  
  
***  
  
"Sweet Orchid." said a boy with long teal hair. Opposite of his own. "I want us three to be together forever!" the boy laughed loudly, "Promise me, that if I die or Gabriel dies, you'll die too."  
  
"I promise, Abriel. I promise!" little Ran said happily, "Do you two promise that for me, too?"  
  
"Yes, Ran-chan. We do." Gabriel cheered with a grin. "What ever happens, let's stay together forever!" The three smiled and laughed.  
  
***  
  
"Abriel?!" Aya yelled, "Is that you?!"  
  
"Bingo," the voice was behind him this time.  
  
"And he's not alone, Ran-chan." said the other.  
  
"Gabriel... Abriel..." Aya tried despretly to hold back his tears. 'I won't cry! Not infront of them!'  
  
"I though you two were dead..." Aya said meeting their gazes. "But, when I tried to kill myself. This curse wouldn't let me!"  
  
The two twins nodded, "We know, sweet Orchid."  
  
Abriel moved forward and wrapped his arms around Aya's waist, Gabriel did the same shortly except his arms were around Aya's neck. "It's what kept us alive. Our promise to die together."  
  
The tears broke through and Aya collapsed in their arms.  
  
"Ssshhhh, we've got you." Gabriel cooed. "We won't let anything hurt our Orchid. Not anymore. You're not alone anymore. Ran-chan. You're safe for once."  
  
The red-head nodded his head and leaned into his friends' warmth. "I know I'm safe... baka.... I know..." The red-head sighed and smiled, "Do you know what happened to Aya-chan?"  
  
"The witch has her..." Abriel said softly, "We went after her. But, she had a head start. So we called you with that message..."  
  
"We're terribly sorry to have lost her trail..." Gabriel said sadly.  
  
"It's... okay. We'll all find her then.." Aya mumbled, "Take me back to the... the koneko. It's getting late..."  
  
"Okay, sweet Orchid. We'll go." the said in unison.  
  
And so, off they went. But, what they didn't know was that they were being watched by a pair of bloodshot crimson eyes...  
  
END CHAPTER EIGHTEEN 


	21. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN  
  
Aya awoke to a full room, all of his friends were there. Even those of Schwartz. He sat up quickly, covering his body with his quilt. "What are you doing in here?" he asked with an icy tone.  
  
"To check up on you Aya-kun! What else?" Omi stated with a smile.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you had a fever for the past four days, and not to mention that you wouldn't wake up at all!!" Nagi said in one breath.  
  
Aya stood to move when the events of the other day reclaimed his thoughts. "Dammit." he swore. "I let them get away!"  
  
"Who?" Ken asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.  
  
"The twins..." he muttered.  
  
"Twins, eh Aya?" Yohji teased with a grin, "Didn't know you liked three- somes."  
  
"Shut up, Kudou." he threatened. "You're giving me a headache..." his hand went for his katana. He kept two, one under his matress, and the other in his closet. "Get out, all of you!" and when they didn't make a move, "Fine then. Get out of my way."  
  
"What's wrong, Aya-kun?" Omi asked, stepping aside.  
  
"Leave me be." he growled.  
  
Aya stalked to his closet and grabbed his favorite orange sweater and a pair of khaki pants. He glared at everyone after he took in his appearance. He was wearing nothing at all, that is except his crimson colored boxers. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Where did you get all of those, kitten?" Schuldig asked, pointing at his scars.  
  
"Friends." he muttered, putting on his khakis. "It's none of your business anyways. I have to find them. They know her where abouts."  
  
"Whose?" Crawford asked.  
  
"Aya-chan's. They weren't the ones who took her though..." he swore again. "It was that bitch. She's alive again."  
  
Not even bothering about his shirt he moved towards his desk, and reached underneath it and pulled out a black boombox. He reached above it and pulled out some j-rock/pop music, and blew the dust off of them.  
  
"Woah. Where'd those come from, Fujimiya?" Schuldig asked with a laugh.  
  
"Why don't you just go into my mind and pull it out?" he said, tossing a glare over his shoulder. "They were Aya's too."  
  
He picked out a few Malice Mizer, Dir en Grey, Duel Jewel, X Japan, Luna Sea and Moi dix Mois out of his stack. "I think X Japan will do just fine...." He placed it into the cd player and flopped back onto his bed, pulling the covers up over his torso.  
  
The song 'Drain' began to play. In the beginning Aya hummed, but when it started to sing , he sang with it:  
  
//Talk to me troubled brain  
  
And if you feel my pain  
  
So much hurting that's living in my head  
  
Now I can barely breathe  
  
And now my heart's diseased  
  
And my name and my life has been stepped on and on!  
  
You made a fool of me  
  
There is no way out  
  
(I'm) going down the drain  
  
The name of God in vain  
  
You pushed me I'm insane  
  
Dissolution is knocking on my door  
  
Can't stop my bitter tears  
  
Can't take away my fears  
  
Body and soul is blown up in pieces  
  
Oh Cry out I want to be free  
  
Dry out I want to know truth (truth!)  
  
Let me drain! (drain drain drain drain) my feelings out (drain drain drain drain)  
  
Lough like a drain (drain drain drain drain), my emotions scream (drain drain drain)  
  
Let me drain!  
  
So I can speak my mind?  
  
Anata sae mo Blind!  
  
I am left in a land with just solitude  
  
Has this become my fate  
  
Who's next to be your bait?  
  
Vicious cycle repeating on and on!  
  
Oh Cry out I want to be loved  
  
Dry out I want to see dreams (dreams!)  
  
Oh Cry out I want to be free (free!)  
  
Dry out I want to know truth (truth!)  
  
Let me drain! (drain drain drain drain drain drain) my feelings out (drain drain drain drain drain drain)  
  
Lough like a drain (drain drain drain drain drain drain), my emotions scream (drain drain)  
  
Let me drain! (drain drain) my feelings out (drain drain)  
  
Lough like a drain, (drain drain)  
  
Let me drain!//  
  
A smile crept onto Aya's face when it was over. The smile then broke out into a laugh, "I can't believe I still know that!" He looked around the room. "Hey Nagi, switch it to....." he blinked, "Nevermind. Don't switch it with anything. I'm going out."  
  
"Aya-kun?! No, you're not! You just woke up from a four day sleep!!" Omi shrieked.  
  
"Hey, calm down." Aya said with a shrug. "I know where I'm going. Not to worry. Plus, the twins are there, I just know it." he said nodding his head with a grin. "Hey, Nagi. Turn that to radio, would you?"  
  
"Sure, Aya-kun." Nagi said switching it to radio.  
  
E Nomine's Mitternacht began to play and Schuldig let out a low whistle, "Well, you got good taste in music, Kitten."  
  
"You all stay here. I don't want you to follow me into the bathroom, especially when I'm changing." Aya commanded on his way out of his room.  
  
"Okay," Schuldig said with a happy sigh.  
  
"Are you high?" Nagi asked his older friend.  
  
"Nope. I just love this song." Schuldig said with a wide grin. He plopped back onto Aya's bed and began to sing. "It's in my mother-tongue!"  
  
Farfello took a seat next to the German telepath, and began to lick his favorite blade. "How do I look?"  
  
Aya came back wearing something that none of them knew he even owned; everything seemed as though it was a second skin. His outfit consister of a tight black halter-top that ended about four to six inches above his navel, revealing a piercing with a chain attached to it. The chain went all the way around his back and tied in the front. He was also wearing black shorts that looked as though they were meant for a young girl (ten or so) which attached to his boots by two buckles on either sides of both of his legs, the inner and outer thigh. His boots had spiked heels and brought his heigth up at least six inches, and went above his knee and were in the middle of his thighs.  
  
His make-up consisted of crimson eye-shadow and charcoal liner. He put on blood-red lip-stick.  
  
The red-head walked over to his closet and pulled out a leather whip, and stuck it on his belt.  
  
"What's that for?" Schuldig asked quietly. At some point he had sat up and was still gapping at Aya's clothes.  
  
"Close your mouths everyone. I know it's not really the 'me' you know, but every one there knows me like this. Plus, it gives me the chance to show you all off! I went bragging about you all a few years ago, and everyone wanted to meet the 'great beings that could tie down the sex-kit'----" Aya coughed.  
  
"What was that?" Yohji asked, with a grin that could match Schuldig's.  
  
"It's none of your business." Aya said with a grin, he pulled out a compact from the bottom of his closet and began to laugh, "I've out done myself this time. Get dressed we're leaving."  
  
"To go where?" Omi asked.  
  
"Partying."  
  
END CHAPTER NINETEEN  
  
A/N: ah this was fun to type up. stay tuned in and find out what Aya does with the whip.... ^_____________^ hope you enjoyed this installment.  
  
Everyone else: **is asleep in various places around the room**  
  
A.O.: Fine, I'll say it myself. Please review, It'll make me write faster!!! 


	22. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY  
  
"Partying?" Nagi mimicked. "Where?"  
  
"At 'my' club. It's a bit... different from Yohji's though." Aya said with a grin. "Oh, and wear something tight, black and leather!"  
  
"Why those?" Ken asked the red-head.  
  
"You're in my group." Aya said making fast hand movements. He looked at the four of the other seven. Ken, Omi, Nagi and Farfello. "SchuuuuSchuuuuuu?"  
  
"Yes, Aaaaayaaaaaaa?"  
  
"Help, Craw-daddy." he said happily, "My clothes won't fit him... He's too big."  
  
"Fine by me... come on, Crawddy." Schuldig said pulling Crawford out of the room by his tie.  
  
Crawford sent a look of despair at everyone else but Schuldig, and mouthed, "Help me!!!!!!"  
  
Aya walked back towards his closet and pulled out two smaller outfits identical to his, and tossed them to Omi and Nagi. The only difference was that the colors were aqua and midnight blue. He roughly grabbed Omi by his chin and pulled out a tube of blue (matching his outfit: aqua) color, and smeared it onto his hands and ran them through Omi's hair, creating streaks. He did the same for Nagi.  
  
"Go get dressed." He ordered. "Hidaka, Farfello, come over here."  
  
Aya looked at Farfello, "Farfie-sweetie, if you want to go with us, you cannot harm anybody. At all. So, I'm confiscating your knives."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. Hand 'em over." he said out-stretching his hand.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of holding his hand out, and Farfello still removing knives from various places he said to put them on his dresser when he had them all gone.  
  
"Ken, you get a outfit with flare." he said with a grin. "Treat it nicely and it will make you go far."  
  
"What?" Ken asked as a bundle of clothes were shoved at him. It had a maroon crop-top, tight musky colored leather jeans with holes strategically placed, and combat boots.  
  
"I'll do your hair in a minute sweetie, get dressed. Kudoh, you too." he looked back at Farfello, "Okay, this is my favorite one. So be kind to it." he placed a black spandex full body outfit, with long sleeves and pants that went just above his knees; lace up greyish-black combat boots; and several clamps and chains to go around it.  
  
"I'll be nice." he said moving to leave the room with it, "I'll show ye when I'm done."  
  
"Okay, Farfie." he said with a smile.  
  
As Farfello left, Ken came back in, shyly. "What are you going to do to my hair?"  
  
"Cut it all off and then make a wig out of it." Aya said in a monotone voice. "I'm just kidding, Ken! I'm only going to put in some washout blonde highlights. Nothing to big. Okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's fine." Ken said with a smile.  
  
When Crawford came back into the room, he was wearing a fishnet shirt and torn jeans with on of the pant legs torn off, and hooker style stockings underneath.  
  
He and Schuldig were a matching set. "Aren't we adorable??"  
  
"Very." Ken muttered shaking his head.  
  
***  
  
Yohji looked at the club, the logo had a male with neko ears and tail on his hands and feet in a slutty pose. The bar's name was 'Kitten Club'.  
  
"Oh, I'm not going to say anything about his one." Schuldig muttered shaking his head sadly, "There's just too much to name."  
  
Aya made his way up to the bouncer. "Hey, sweetheart. Let us in, will you?" He leaned over the railing that separate him and the bouncer.  
  
"Ayan?!" the bouncer shreiked. "I thought we lost you to the rivals!" He pulled Aya over the railing and caught him in a vice-like death grip. "Anyone with Ayan gets in free of charge. You gonna dance for us sweetie?" he asked leaving his arms wrapped around the red-head's waist.  
  
"I have business, but I will afterwards." he said happily.  
  
"I'll be sure to stick around." he said moving aside so they could enter.  
  
"I'll be here." Aya said moving into the bar.  
  
When he did, everything but the music stopped. Everyone turned and looked at him. A few whispers of "is that him?" and "omigawd! we've hit the jackpot!'  
  
"Is this how I'm greeted on my arrival back here after six months away?" he asked innocently.  
  
"AYAN!!!!" came a few shreeches and yells. "You're back!"  
  
"Carry on." he stated.  
  
The people waited a few minutes before dancing again. "A-ah! Yo-tan help!" came Ken's strangled cry.  
  
Aya turned around like a crocodile aiming for its prey. His whip lashed out around the guy's neck who was molesting Ken, and he pulled hard enough to topple the guy face down into the tile. He slammed his heeled foot down on the poor guy's back, cramming his face harder into the tile. "  
  
"You. Do. Not. Touch. What. Belongs. To. Me." He said accenting every word with another slam.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Ayan!" the man shouted. "I didn't know that they were with you!"  
  
"Let this be a warning to you all. Do not ever touch my stuff. Especially people." He said with a grin and stepped on the guy as he passed again, "Stay with me this time."  
  
"Okay, Aya." Ken mumbled rubbing his neck.  
  
Aya led them to a small part in the club that had a small alcove with a iron door guarding the way up the stairs. "Let me in."  
  
"Ayan?" came a voice.  
  
"Yes, It's me." he said sighing.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Move out of the fucking way, and let me in." he growled.  
  
"Password accepted!" the guy on the other side of the door shouted, hastily unlocking the door. "Here you go, Ayan. Abriel and Gabriel are waiting upstairs. They have visitors, though."  
  
"Like I care." He muttered angrily, walking up the stairs into the other room. "Ab, Gab, it's me."  
  
"Ah! Ran-chan!" Abriel shouted happily, "Meet Rhelex and Hacker. Our cousins. I believe we've mentioned them before?"  
  
"Yes, you have. Many times." Aya said walking over to the other pair of twins in the room. "It's a pleasure to meet you, finally. I was starting to think that they were holding you hostage, and were never going to let me meet you."  
  
The wavy haired one, Rhelex, smiled happily and stood up to kiss Aya on the cheek. "Hello, Ayan. How are you this evening?"  
  
"Fine. How about you, Hacker?" Aya asked the other twin, his smile still intact.  
  
"Good. Who are your friends?" Hacker asked Aya, looking at the other Weiß and Schwartz members.  
  
"Ah, they are Yohji, Ken, Omi and his boyfriend, Nagi, and Schuldig and Crawford." he said pointing to every one in a line. "And that there is Farfello."  
  
"Interesting group you have there, little orchid." Gabriel said, his smile widening. He stood to shake hands with the others in the room that he wasn't acquainted with personally. "I am Gabriel, and this is my twin brother, Abriel. Cute, neh?"  
  
"Very." Schuldig said, making a face.  
  
"Aya, you haven't been here in a long while...." Abriel pouted, "Didn't you miss us?"  
  
"Like I do cigarettes." he muttered.  
  
"Oh, yeah that's right. You quit!" Gabriel said clapping his hands. "That good for you. Never did take a liking to those cancer sticks."  
  
Aya laughed. "But, now I'm trying to get Schuldig and Yohji to stop, it's driving me crazy!"  
  
"Really now?" Rhelex said.  
  
Hacker and Rhelex had pulled Aya down to sit in between them sometime in their conversation.  
  
"Yes. They just won't stop!" Aya said throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Did you try burning every carton of 'em that they own?" Abriel said with a malicious grin, "it'll waste alot of money, so then they would have to stop buying the nasty things..."  
  
"I can't talk about their nasty habbits, I came here to know about Aya- chan." he said looking at the two twins sitting at the desk. "Where is she?"  
  
"With the Queen." Hacker answered.  
  
Everyone turned their heads to face the boy, "How do you know that?" Crawford asked.  
  
"Because, we are her slaves." Rhelex said. "We are the only ones left that have the key to her castle." Rhelex's face turned solemn; he shook his head and smiled again. "But, at least she let's us go visit our cousins!"  
  
"How nice." Aya mumbled. "This is wonderful."  
  
"I knew that you would come sometime, Ran-chan." Abriel said with a smile. "So we've organized a plan, to rescue your sister, and to free our family as well."  
  
"How many does she have?" Nagi asked.  
  
"We've been working underground so that she doesn't find us, but she found everyone else that's has helped us in the past. Except Ran. They've taken our entire clan." Gabriel said venomously.  
  
"Enough of that sop story! Let's go out and par-tay!" Rhelex said jumping up and grabbing Crawford and Schuldig by their arms and pulling them out the door.  
  
And so, two by two they piled out of the small crowded room and into the club.  
  
END CHAPTER TWENTY  
  
A/N: don't hurt me! i've stretched this idea out so long.... it's like i'm the creator of beyblade, making those episodes go on for so long, when they could put it all in one... well aya'll dance. but, the thing is... ...he pole dances!!! whooooo hooooo~!!! go aya! show your sex-kitten self!  
  
Aya: 0.o  
  
Everyone else: 0.0  
  
A.O.: calm down. he'll only strip down until... a little before his *ahem* i won't give the plot away to the readers just yet! i'm planning this story to go up into it's 30s or 40s!! and it will happen, after so many plot twists! it will.... **cackles**  
  
All: 0.0  
  
Schuldig: Great, she's going farfie on us...  
  
Aya: Hey!!  
  
everyone else: 0.0  
  
A.O. : your face'll freeze like that y'know.  
  
**long silence**  
  
A.O.: Now what do we say?  
  
All: Please review, it'll make her write faster. and the sooner she does, the sooner we can leave.  
  
A.O.: oh nooo, my pretties, you can't leave just yet. i have big plans for you..... **Cackles**  
  
everyone else: 0.0 **meep!!** 


	23. Chapter 21

NOTE: I OWN ALL THESE: Raven, King, Bree, Rhelex, Hacker, Lucreziachin, Abriel, Gabriel, Gatos, Tatsuya, and any other character that you don't know. ^___^ Don't steal!  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
  
A grin appeared on Aya's face when he saw every gawk when the two sets of twins and him walk out of their chambers.  
  
"Are you going to dance, Ayan??" one person asked.  
  
Aya laughed loudly and nodded, "Ofcourse, I can't have my fans angry at me for not dancing after a month's absence!"  
  
The crowd cheered loudly and circled around the longest and biggest stage.  
  
"What about the twins?"  
  
"Definately, we haven't done this since Orchid left us." Abriel said smiling. "You know the routine, Rhelex, Haciker."  
  
The two red-headed twins nodded, then backflipped onto the stage. "Hey, everyone! Are you prepared to see us dance?" Rhelex cheered.  
  
The crowd screamed. "Wow, it's just like a concert!" Hacker said clapping his hands and bouncing a couple times.  
  
"Well,. then. Give it up for the top cats in the house!" Rhelex said leaning forward as if to tell a secret. "You know what?"  
  
"What." Hacker asked his brother, wrapping an arm around his neck.  
  
Rhelex leaned in, and whispered something. "You don't say?... They are??" Hacker spun around and did another backflip, "Bring out the poles!"  
  
Five poles shot out of the ground, from the holes. "Every one! Ayan has returned, and with him the reunion of 'Resurrection'!"  
  
The crowd went nuts. Screaming things like 'Yeah! Go Ayan!' and, 'How did we get so lucky?! Having them rejoin was like a once in a million chance for tonight!!'  
  
Rhelex smiled, "Give us twenty minutes tops, and we'll be back.!"  
  
The two twins dissappeared off the stage and appeared behind the rest of Weiß and Schwartz. "We'll be back in a moments notice. Then the real fun begins..." Hacker said, making the seven men turn around. "Wait til' you see Orchid dance. It's why he's our favorite, and with the two sets of Gawl twins, we'll be irisistible!"  
  
"What?" Schuldig, "What do you mean?"  
  
/You're a telepath too, you should be able to read it out of our minds./ Rhelex's voice sounded in the seven men's minds. /What? Don't you have powers?/  
  
/What?!/ Schuldig said backing away, /you can get in our minds?? How?/  
  
/We have every psychokinetic power known to man, and more not known at all!/ Hacker said laughing.  
  
The two twins' laugh echoed as they dissappeared.  
  
"Where'd they go?" Omi asked.  
  
"I... I don't know." Nagi said turning around to look in all directions.  
  
/Every psychokinetic... power??/ Schuldig yelled in their minds. /How the fuck can you have more that two?!/  
  
/I don't know.../ Crawford said.  
  
The lights shut off, and then music started to play. It was 'Smothered' by SpineShank. Floodlights centered around the five poles, as the curtains opened to see the five figures lunge out and spin around their assigned poles.  
  
Aya dipped back, his right leg still around the pole went higher and curved around the pole; but, still kept spinning.  
  
Abriel and Gabriel abandoned their poles to join Aya. The other twins, Rhelex and Hacker, still was in synch with Aya's movements. Aya grinned and lept up and went higher onto his pole, giving room for Abriel and Gabriel at the bottom. Rhelex and Hacker had moved to their cousins' poles as theirs sank into the ground.  
  
Rhelex and Hacker smiled and jumped towards eachother, switching poles. They landed on the top of theirs and slid down; they dipped back and dissappeared. They reappeared on the top of Aya's pole, still sliding down and dissappeared again, taking Abriel and Gabriel with them.  
  
Two shadows lunged for the abandoned poles; one had hair that went to his knees, and was tied back. The other had short crimson hair.  
  
"GATOS!! LUCREZIACHIN!!" The crowd chanted.  
  
On the one of the 'Push from the inside, out' four more figures appeared onto the stage, dancing without the poles; but still in synch with everyone else.  
  
"RAVEN!! KING!! BREE!! TATSUYA~!!" they shrieked.  
  
When the song said 'smothered' they all dipped backwards; and on the final 'smothered', they dissappeared.  
  
The crowd went wild, and the seven boys were left there gapping like fishes, until they were drug out by the ones on the stage.  
  
Aya grinned when they made it outside. "Omigawd!" he shouted, "I can't believe you all showed up! This is amazing!! Resurrection all together again..."  
  
"As well as Defiance," said the one named Tatsuya, Gatos had his arm around protectively. "This is wonderful. But, do you have a place we can crash tonight?"  
  
"Sure, you can stay with us at the Koneko." Aya said smiling. "Lets hurry up and go before everyone relizes we aren't in there anymore..."  
  
END CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
  
A/N: What do you think'll happen?! I'd love to know. please review!  
  
Schu: They get all the powers... **glowers at Rhelex and Hacker**  
  
Nagi: **grinning** that was fun.  
  
Rhelex: tell me about it.  
  
Hacker: please don't.  
  
Gatos: **is talking with Farfello** so you do this... and then this... and there you have it, pureed chihuahua!  
  
Farfello:: **grinning** wow, never knew you could do it like that...  
  
Gatos.: a great friendship is brewing.  
  
everyone else: 0.o  
  
Farfello: **sticks knife in mouth and nodds**  
  
everyone else: 0.0  
  
A.O.: hurry up and say it before they get anymore ideas...  
  
All: Please review! It'll make her write faster. 


	24. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO  
  
Aya growled again, glaring at the two lovers. "Move your asses now."  
  
"But, Ayaaaa!" Yohji whined. "It's our room!"  
  
"Not anymore. It's Luc and Lex's room now. Weiß and Schwartz are staying in the basement... Move your asses. Now." he waited for a moment before growling again and grabbing the abandoned broom from the corner. "Get out, or face my rath....." looks at the broom, "and recieve... severe bruises!"  
  
Ken yelped and jumped off of the bed he was sitting on with Yohji. "KenKen! You abandon me!!"  
  
"I don't want to be maimed!" Ken's voice sounded from the hall, but his footsteps were getting softer. Leaving only one very scared Yohji and a rabid Aya, with a broom.  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'll go!" Yohji said bounding from the bed and out of his room.  
  
"There you go, Luc. It's all yours." Aya said grinning as he left the room. "Don't make too big of a mess, you two. I don't wanna clean it up..."  
  
Rhelex body-slammed Yohji's bed face first. "Ewwww.... this bed smells of cheap cologne!" he yelled to Lucreziachin. Rhelex coughed. "I'm suffocating!! Grab some new bed material, Luc! We'll drown in Yo-tan's body odor!"  
  
Lucreziachin laughed and walked out of the room and into the direction of the hall closet. When he made it there, he pulled out several black, silk sheets that didn't smell. "I hope Rhelex'll like these... they're practically everywhere! Black silk here, black silk there... what's with these people?! They're corrupting Ran!"  
  
By the time Luc made it back to Yohji's room, Rhelex had moved all of his sheets and had went through his drawers and closet. "Wow, you made a lot of room quick."  
  
"How can he live like this?! How can KEN live like this?!" he shrieked. "This is unsanitary!!" Rhelex then began to whine as Luc put the bedding back on. "It isn't fair!"  
  
"What's not fair, sweetie?" he asked, not bothering to turn around.  
  
"That Ran has to live with these mongrels! Didn't you see Hidaka's old room? It was littered with soccer crap from the floor to the ceiling!" he cried. "And the soccer balls lined the walls! Gods, what a sense of style!"  
  
"I thought you liked soccer." Luc pointed out.  
  
"I do! But, I don't like it THAT much! This guy is obsessed!" he cried again. "I can't believe that we let Ran live with these people for so long! Did you see Tsukiyono's?! It was perfect! Nothing on the floor, a computer and a bed. That's it! Well, he had a lamp and a desk but still!"  
  
"He's a hacker. Like you, they are compulsive about how they live. " Luc said with a laughing smile. "Only, your brother is the real hacker."  
  
"Oh hah hah." Rhelex said sarcastically. "I can't believe we're stuck with this room... I would've rather had the basement... It has a high-tech computer! Did you see the gizmos on that thing?!"  
  
"It's Tsukiyono's." Lucreziachin said with a laugh as he fell on the bed. Rhelex bounded over, abandoning his spot in the closet.  
  
"I wanna live here." Rhelex said happily. "That way we can keep an eye on Ran, and those mongrels, and we can also create a business called, 'we clean like you can't even dream!' it'll be wonderful!!"  
  
"You talk to much." Luc said pulling Rhelex's head down for a kiss. "We'll clean this place, but no name for the 'business'."  
  
"Okay." he pouted. "No name then."  
  
"Good boy." Luc said with a grin. "Now, let's go down stairs and start cleaning down there and we'll make our way back up!"  
  
"Okay!" Rhelex said happily. "Let's go!"  
  
***  
  
Yohji watched nervously as Farfello and Gatos had a staring contest. So far, neither of them had blinked in the hour and fourty-six minutes he had been there.  
  
He leaned over towards Nagi, who had been watching them the entire time. "How long has this been going on, Naggles?" he said using a nickname he had learned from Schuldig.  
  
"Four hours, non-blinking." he answered, sipping on his soda.  
  
"One of 'ems gotta give in sometime." Yohji said.  
  
"That's what I said two hours ago." Nagi mumbled around his soda.  
  
"NAAGGLEESS!!" came the shriek from upstairs, causing Nagi to spit his soda on Farfello and Gatos, making them blink.  
  
"I-I'm sorry." muttered Nagi, glaring at the door.  
  
"It's okay." Gatos mumbled, taking Farfello's blade and cutting his arm. "Here."  
  
"Thanks." Farfello said snatching the knife away, and cleaning the blood off of it with his tongue. "Mmmnn. Tastes good. How old are you?"  
  
"I lost track several centuries ago." he said looking at the door as Schuldig came marching in.  
  
"Have you slept with him, yet?!" he asked loudly, making Omi fall out of his chair and look as Schuldig like he was crazy.  
  
"NO!" Nagi yelled throwing his soda at his friend. He raised one of his eyebrows. "Why do you want to know, anyway?"  
  
"So I can suck the details out of your mind if you don't tell me." Schuldig said trying to look innocent. Which wasn't working.  
  
"The reason for this.. is?" he asked with pure rage in his voice.  
  
"So I can see you two writhing passionately on the bed, moaning each other's names!!" He said excitedly.  
  
"That had better not be your reason...." growled Nagi, his eyes began to glow and random objects started to float around the room, circling around Schuldig.  
  
"Just kidding! Just KIDDING!!" Schuldig said dashing back up the stairs and out of sight.  
  
"You can put the stuff back down now, Nagi." Gatos said grinning. "It's cute to see you two in so much love. It makes me want to gag."  
  
"Do you have anyone special, Gatos?" Yohji asked.  
  
"Tatsuya. Adorable, ain't he?" he said with a smirk. "And he's even better in bed."  
  
Omi shuddered. "Not a pretty mental image!!"  
  
"Omi!" Yohji gasped playfully. "I didn't know your mind worked that way!! You never ceise to amaze me, young hacker!"  
  
"Yohji Kudou." Omi growled grabbing one of his smaller text books and chunking it at Yohji, nailing him dead between the eyes. "Serves him right. The jerk."  
  
Nagi laughed loudly. "Oh. My. God..... !! Well, that's what he gets for messing with a boy who plays with darts for four hours straight!" He took a breath in between each word, desperate to stay concious.  
  
Soon, Nagi everyone laughing. Well, everyone except Yohji. Who's still unconcious.  
  
***  
  
Aya walked into the kitchen to see Rhelex, Hacker, Abriel, Gabriel, Lucreziachin and Ken scrubbing every inch of it. "Ah, I see Rhelex got to you all." he laughed tip-toeing across the wet floor.  
  
Abriel growled, "Why didn't you warn us your apartments were this dirty?! Lex is his 'must-clean-freak-mode-and-anyone-who-gets-in-his-way-shall- perish-mode'!!"  
  
Aya chuckled again and grabbed a soda out of the fridge, just as Schuldig came bounding in. "Ah! Schu... the floors--"  
  
But, he was too late. Schuldig fell face forward, then tried to stand again, and fell back on his ass.  
  
"Mein Gott!" he yelled. "Why didn't you warn me?!"  
  
"It was fun seeing you fall." Aya said walking back towards his room.  
  
"So mean. so cruel!!"  
  
END CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO  
  
A/N: please review!! **smiles at the weiß, schwartz, and my characters all spralled out in several places.** 


	25. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE  
  
Rhelex sighed happily as he looked at his hard work. After a day and a half, he had the Koneko looking pretty good. "How long has it been since you could see the floor?" He asked Ken, who was sitting lazily by his blonde lover.  
  
"I dunno, a while, maybe?" Ken answered with a big yawn.  
  
Rhelex cried and latched onto Lucreziachin's arm, "Can you believe them?! They've corrupted OUR Ran into THEM!!" he yelled. "They should be punished! It isn't fair to leave him like this..."  
  
"What do you mean, punished?" Schuldig said, sitting on the ice-pack he had gotten after his 'fall'. He had been wailing loudly since it happened, that is until someone had gotten up and gotten him the ice pack, namely Nagi.  
  
Nagi grinned when he saw Schuldig shift his position on the pack. "Is poor neglected SchuSchu in pain?" he asked, his grin turning to an amused smile.  
  
"Why you evil little bishonen...." Schuldig said between clenched teeth. "When I can move again, your ass is grass."  
  
"Oooooh, very threatining..." Nagi said turning around and patting his ass as he walked out of the door way with a sastified grin in place. With a sigh he said, "Ohhh, too much fun."  
  
"I heard that you little brat!!" came the yell from the other room.  
  
Nagi kept walking towards his and Omi's room. Upon reaching it, he logged in on the server he had created on his boyfriend's computer. Crawford hadn't given him enough time to pack his computer; he had said that they would go back for it later. In the weeks that they had been there, they still haven't gone back to get it.  
  
The boy sighed, and started to log into the scwartz network system. "I haven't had time to look on this in a while either." he said sighing again. "I need my files back. Omi's are so different..."  
  
A screen flashed on and off rapidly over the monitor. It read:  
crimsonXOXO: SCWARTZ.... COME FIND ME IF OU CAN!!  
  
"What the hell?" Nagi cursed. "What the fuck is this?" A deep growl emitted from his throat as he typed in rapid short-hand back to the sender of the message.  
  
His conversation with the mysterious person read:  
  
nytewalker: who are you?  
  
crimsonXOXO: U KNOW WHO I AM.... I SERVE THE ONE WHO HAUNTS THE RED SPHINX....  
  
nytewalker: why?  
  
crimsonXOXO: BECAUSE IT'S FUN........................ HE AMUSES HER  
  
nytewalker: how?  
  
crimsonXOXO: U ASK TO MANY QUESTIONS LITTLE BIRD...........  
  
nytewalker: ......  
  
crimsonXOXO: DID I HIT A SORE SPOT BIRDIE.....  
  
nytewalker: why are you doing this to the sphinx?  
  
crimsonXOXO: HE DESERVES IT.... AFTER THE PAIN HE PUT US THROUGH!!  
  
nytewalker: really now?  
  
crimsonXOXO: I HAVE TO GO... MASTER IS HOME BYEBYE BIRDIE  
  
After 'crimsonXOXO' had signed off, Omi's computer shut off. "Dammit. What did that bastard do?!"  
  
"Is that cussing I hear?" came a voice from the doorway recognized instantly as Yohji.  
  
"Shut up." he growled, stalking out of the room.  
  
In the kitchen the plates and cups started to rattle, startling its inhabitants. All of the items on the desks and tables levitated and swirled around the room, before either dropping or put back where it was.  
  
"DAMMIT!!" the boy shouted stalking down the hall that led outside.  
  
"Where are you going?" Crawford asked the angry boy when he walked past.  
  
"Out."

The boy ran through the door not even stopping to close it. He kept running until he reached their old home without even realizing it.

The door blew open, he didn't shove it hard enough to fly it off it's henges. He stormed up the stairs that led to his room.

Nagi turned on his computer and in an instant, he was into the scwartz network again. "Where are you...." he mumbled searching everything that was on the site. "You have to be there. I need more time to find you...." he growled. "I'll catch you're master, crimson. Then I'll kill her.

"I hope you can... little bird." said a voice as a pair of arms circled around his shoulders causing him to jump up and turn around. A boy stood only a few feet away from him. The person had deep crimson hair, but it was short. He was wearing a short off the shoulder kimono, it ended right above the middle of his thighs. He had on knee-high boots that had several buckles and clips on it.

"Crimson, I presume?" Nagi asked warily to the boy. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to steal you away, little bird." he said with a happy sigh. "My precious brother. It has been a long while, and I've missed you dearly... Now, they've had their fun with you. I want you back."

"W-what do you mean?" Nagi asked Crimson. "I don't have a brother, Crimson."

"Please, call me Mitsuo... or if you like, aniki..." Mitsuo said with a pleased expression. "Now, let me hold my baby brother again. It's been hundreds of years since I last held you in my arms, Akira. Please, come to me. I want to feel you before she forces you to join her side...."

Nagi refused at first, but whe Mitsuo's arms incircled him, he felt like the whole in his heart had disappeared. "Are you really my brother, Mitsuo?"

The older boy nodded, "Here let me show you, close your eyes." Mitsuo placed his hands over Nagi's eyes and smiled. "Open your mind to me, little brother..."

Nagi relaxed in Mitsuo's arms, images flashed over his eyes. "You were taken from me to go to that brat prince. It wasn't fair, you were the only family I had had and they stripped you away from me."

"Akiraaaaaaaaaa!!!" came the shout from a young boy. "Don't take him away from me, you monsters!! You MONSTERS!!!" the young boy was Mitsuo, and his voice had began to crack.

"He's all I have left! Please don't take him! Please!!" he sobbed onto a man's arm. "Pleeeaseee?!"

Akira cried out, "Please don't make me go, Mitsuo! I don' wannaaa goooo!!" the boy sobbed even louder as he was drug away from his aniki.

"Mitsuoooo...." Nagi cried, latching onto the other boy's arm. "Don't leave me again... I love you. Don't leave me!!"

"I won't dear brother." Mitsuo cooed. "I will never let you away from me again. I swear it."

END CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE  
  
A/N: i was in atlanta for the last couple of days, so i couldn't update! i'm sorry it's so short anyway. baibai


	26. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR  
  
Omi looked at the door of the mission room expectantly. They had recieved word that they were getting a new mission, that was fine and all, but Nagi hadn't returned from when he left the night before. It had been on Omi's mind all night. He had talked with Rhelex, who had said 'that he would be back in no time!', and also with Abriel, 'Don't worry so much, Omi-chan. He'll turn up eventually!'.  
  
All of their reasurrances only made him worry more. It was as though he was a lost puppy with no hope of coming back. But, that wasn't the case, it was the one person in the world that he could say truely loved him not just as a friend.  
  
It was his Nagi that was gone.  
  
"Omittichi, everything'll work out." Yohji said sligging an arm around his shoulders, "We'll find Nagi. Just think, if the mission is dangerous, you won't have to worry about him getting hurt." he leant over closer to Omi's ear and whispered, "I've already tried to tied Ken up so he couldn't go, but hey, even he could get out of it....."  
  
His friend's comment made him laugh. But, it wasn't enough to keep his mind off of Nagi. Everytime he got distracted, his memory would hit him back full force.  
  
"Good evening, Weiß, Schwartz, Defiance." Manx said nodding to each group in the basement. "Prodigy won't be joining us, so I've invited our oldest team back to work with us. Gladly, they've accepted. But, this one won't be easy. That's why I've decided that I'll send you all in, no questions or refusals from any of you. Kritiker needs this mission completed on time." she sighed, and glared at the group 'Defiance'. "Are you goof-balls ready for this?"  
  
"Who us??" Rhelex said with a pout, "Do you really think that we couldn't possibly do this on our own!! How cruel, Manx-wanxy. It hurts to see your trust in us has wavered."  
  
Hacker joined in, "Manx!" he cried, "How can we even trust you to even cook us a decent meal?! I think we won't ever be able to work for you again! Birman would be more than happy to oblige."  
  
Abriel and Gabriel started to (mock)cry, Gatos shook his head, and Luc looked as though he was trying to keep Raven from fainting. Tatsuya was covering his face and said unhappily, "I can't believe you, Manx. Even after all these years!"  
  
The other two teams stood amazed that the whole team Defiance were really good actors. Not to mention in the least, that they had all played their parts marvously.  
  
Omi snatched his folder and stalked up the stairs. He was gritting his teeth, and smoke was practically coming out of his ears he was so mad. "I can't believe that they are just fooling around while Nagi may be dead by now!"  
  
Downstairs everyone heard Omi and Nagi's door slam shut.  
  
"Y'think he's mad?" Schuldig asked to noone in particular. He was laying on the back of the couch, and arm on each side as so he wouldn't fall off.  
  
"Y'think?" Crawford said with a knowing smile as he pushed his lover off from were he was reclining.  
  
"That was mean Crawd-dy!!" he yelled accenting Crawford's nickname.  
  
Nagi looked around the room, it was big. It had long, thick black drapes in front of the windows. The bed had several pillows on it just for decorations, he had a dresser, a table, and even a night-stand. There was an alarm clock on the night-stand, a lap-top on the table, and clothes in the dresser.  
  
Mitsuo knocked on the doorway, "How do you like your room, Aniki?" he took a look around it, "All the clothes fit your size, some are even a little bigger for when you grow into them."  
  
"Ah, thanks Mitsuo. But, I can't stay. I've been away from Omi long enough!" He said unhappily. "I really miss him."  
  
"We'll bring him here." Mitsuo said happily.  
  
"Can we do that?" Nagi asked, "Won't your master get mad?"  
  
"Nah, as long as I am here. She won't care about a thing..." Mitsuo said, "Here, you can go talk to Omi online, can't you? That should be okay for now."  
  
"Okay. ." Nagi said smiling. "Thanks, big brother. I really love Omi." He said logging onto Weiß's mainframe searching for Omi.  
  
nytewalker: bombay, you there?  
  
bombaynytes: nagi?! you're okay??  
  
nytewalker: seems to be....  
  
bombaynytes: somethings wrong, isn't it?  
  
nytewalker: i want you to come live with me, and my brother...  
  
bombaynytes: i'm sure that the other teams would understand!  
  
nytewalker: that's what's not the problem.  
  
bombaynytes: then what is?  
  
nytewalker: it's the fact that the woman aya-kun is after is the  
master of my brother...  
  
bombaynytes: ......  
  
nytewalker: what's wrong omi? don't you want to see me again? this is  
the only way it can happen!  
  
bombaynytes: are you sure that that's your brother?  
  
nytewalker: ofcourse! well, he isn't technically my brother, he was akiras!  
  
bombaynytes: ah.... i guess it couldn't hurt. we could take them out  
from the souce.  
  
nytewalker: i just knew you'd be on my side omi!  
  
bombaynytes: i gotta go, we have a mission tonight. see you babe.  
  
nytewalker: hugs and kisses that'll have to do for now. see ya! good  
luck.  
  
bombaynytes: returns hugs and kisses you too.  
  
Omi signed off of his computer and headed for the door way after he had changed into his mission gear.  
  
"Don't worry about Naggles, Omi." Schuldig said wrapping a lanky arm around his shoulders and squeezing. "He'll be fine."  
  
"I know he is, Schu." Omi said happily.  
  
"How's that?" Ken asked moving to walk on the other side of Omi.  
  
"I just got done talking to him... where ever he is, they're taking good care of him." Omi said, leaving out the part that Nagi was with his brother.  
  
Yohji shook his head, "I don't see how you geniuses can use those things. They won't ever work when I try to get on...."  
  
"That's because whenever you get on, you're either looking for porn or trying to 'help' on a mission." Omi said sighing, with a shake of his head.  
  
Schuldig laughed and walked ahead. "See you all at the car."  
  
Omi ran back to his room, tossing over a 'I'll be there in a second! I forgot something in my room!'  
  
He scribbled on a piece of paper:  
  
I've gone to be with Nagi. Don't worry, I'll be fine!  
Love,  
Omi  
  
Omi ran out to the car in a hurry. "Sorry guys, I just forgot to put in some more darts after our last mission. Silly me."  
  
END CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR  
  
A/N: LOOK HOW I'VE CORRUPTED OMI!!!!!! i'm making him lie! sweet little omi, can you ever forgive me?!  
  
Omi: yes, i can. there, i forgive yo--  
  
Yohji and Schu clamp their hands over Omi's mouth. and says evily in unison for a price... he can.  
  
A/N: TBC...... 


	27. Chapter 25

I could've sworn that I'd had put this up there already!! But, obviously I hadn't, so here it is:

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE  
  
Ken shook his head soaking all of the others in the car, during the mission it had begun to rain. Essentially, causing them all to get wet. He shook his head again. "God, why did you make it rain, tonight of all nights?!" he muttered agrilly to himself.  
  
Farfello grinned, "God is weeping over our mischeif...." he looked at Gatos who sat next to him and patted the other boy on the shoulder. "Isn't that right?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. We made him cry alot tonight." He looked out of the window. "The only thing that makes me sad is that we had to kill those poor children. They didn't deserve that."  
  
Yohji smiled sadly, "Ofcourse they didn't, they just witnessed us killing their parents." The blonde leaned back in his seat.  
  
"Kudou, if my seats have water marks on them. You're dead!" Aya growled.  
  
"Why me?" Yohji asked sitting up.  
  
"Because your the one dripping the most water!" the red-head yelled, throwing his towel at Yohji. "Why did I have to get stuck with these wet dogs? Why didn't I get the drier ones? It isn't fair what this is doing to my precious baby...." Aya mumbled sadly. "Don't worry, I'll go and get you detailed later, sweetie."  
  
"Yohji! Aya's stepped off the deep end! Help him!" Ken said backing into the seat.  
  
Aya began his new mantra, "Only four more hours until we get home. Only four more hours until we get home..."  
  
(in Schu's car)  
  
"Well, that was fun." Rhelex muttered angrily. The rain had begun to stop, so he was wringing his ground-length crimson hair out through the window.  
  
"Gee, really now?" Schuldig said sarcastically, continuing to drive his car. "I can't believe this. A bunch of assassins, with the most hair, not to mention. Traveling in three cars, soaking wet, and I get stuck with the primadonnas."  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" Raven growled at the other man. "I am NOT a primadonna!"  
  
"You're right, you're a bishonen!" Schuldig said laughing.  
  
Raven smiled and said. "Really? You really think I'm a bishonen! How nice!"  
  
Tatsuya sighed, "I can't believe that I'm stuck with these guys while Gatos is in the other car with that ah.... Farrr....farrello! Farfello!"  
  
Schuldig grinned, "You got a crush on Gatos, little boy?"  
  
"Crush?!" Hacker said laughing, "Yeah right! They are way beyond 'crush'!! That 'little boy' screams like a banshee!"  
  
Tatsuya turned beat red. "I do not, thank you very much. I am a quiet lover." he 'huffed' and faced the window again.  
  
"Tell that to all those nights you kept me and Hack-Hack up!" Raven muttered hastily.  
  
"Great, I'm in a car full of...... nevermind. I'm not even going to go there." Schuldig said turning the car left.  
  
(Crawford's Car)  
  
Crawford drove his car dangerously, he was stuck in one car with three other people. Lucreziachin he didn't mind. That one was quiet.  
  
The other two were kissing and doing 'other' stuff nonstop, like rabbits. "If you get anything on or in MY car, I swear I'll make you pay for it, in detailing and in cleaning!" Crawford threatened.  
  
"Awwww, you're no fun Crawdaddy!" Bree taunted, suckling on King's neck in the process of teasing the older man. "Didn't get his ounce of SchuSchu this morning? Or did the old man miss out on his viagra?"  
  
The car slammed to a halt. "That's it!!" he pulled out his cell phone and called Aya. "I can't take these mongels anymore! I request we trade, Bree and King for Yohji and Ken."  
  
"Deal" came Aya's angry reply.  
  
"Yes! I'll finally get some peace on the way home." Crawford said pulling his car into a abandoned parking lot. The two other cars pulled up shortly after him. "I can't take another hour with those bafoons!"  
  
"I can't blame you. They're all driving me nuts." Schuldig said hugging Crawford's arm protectively. "I don't see how Manx could've put up with them...."  
  
"Aya, you had the best bunch. Three of them you can handle... How was your ride?" Crawford asked the fuming red-head.  
  
Aya growled, "They're soaking my precious baby!!" he spun around to face his companions that were in the car with them, and then faced Crawford and Schuldig again. "Two of them won't stop talking about God and the other two won't stop complaining, and none of them will stop torturing my baby!"  
  
Yohji laughed loudly, "I thought I was protective of my seven!"  
  
"Shut up, Kudou....." Aya growled at the blonde playboy. "You can't even imagine how mad I am at those four!"  
  
"Okay, who wants to trade for whom?" Crawford suggested, "I'll give up my King and Bree for Schu's Rhelex and Hacker. I guess I'll take Raven too, if nobody wants him."  
  
"Hmmmm, good trade." Schuldig said rubbing his chin, the three of them had formed a small circled and they had pulled out pictures of their passengers that were riding in their respective cars. "But, why aren't you trading Luc?"  
  
"He's quiet."  
  
"I see." Aya said, "I'll trade Farfello for Luc then. I need some quiet in my baby." He looked at the other's hands.  
  
Schuldig: 1. King 2. Bree 3. Tatsuya  
  
Crawford: 1. Rhelex 2. Hacker 3. Raven 4. Farfello  
  
Aya: 1. Yohji 2. Ken 3. Gatos 4. Lucreziachin  
  
"I'll trade my Yohji for Crawford's Hacker. Ken for Raven." Aya said smiling. "Okay?"  
  
"Fine by me. But, if they cause me any trouble, may I hurt one of them as a warning to the others?" Crawford asked.  
  
"Go right on ahead." Aya said smiling. The three turned around and grinned. "Okay! Raven, Luc, Hacker, Gatos with me! Yohji, Ken, Farfello, Rhelex with Crawford! King, Bree, Tatsuya with Schuldig!"  
  
And so, they continued their ride home. Forgetting about one thing.  
  
Omi.  
  
END CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE  
  
A/N: oh gods!!! i'm so cruel to their cars!!!!!  
  
Aya, Schu, Craw: you got that right....  
  
two red glowing eyes appear out from behind A.O.: no shit sherlock, you fucked them up......  
  
A.O.: freezes oh, hello saihitei...... everyone... this is my sister. Saihitei Youko Seishuku... she's still a little mad that i 'fucked up' the pairings...... welllllll., i'm going now. baibai. A.o disappeared  
  
Saihitei: Welcome... to SAIHITEI'S TOTURE CHAMBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! spins around, cloak falling to the ground my pretties.... rubs hands together looks around and pokes schu in the forehead  
  
Schu: transforms into chibified-neko-form what the fuck are you doing?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!  
  
Saihitei: starts to pet him & does the same to crawford ohhh you two are such ki-yute kitty-kats..... review. or they're not changing back.... cackles and screen fades to black  
  
TBC........ hopefully


	28. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX  
  
Omi looked worridly at the large door infront of him. He really wanted to see Nagi, but was worried who Nagi was staying with. He had said that it was Akira's brother. But, how would he know that Nagi was Akira?  
  
The sandy blonde hesitantly brought his hand up to the old door-knocker.  
  
"Are we planning to go in, or what?" a taunting voice from behind him asked.  
  
Omi turned around, startled at the appearance of someone new.  
  
"You're Omi, right?" the person asked. He had silver hair that tied behind his back and ended above his butt. He was wearing a crimson shirt and black skirt that accented his pale skin, he was also carrying a couple bags full of groceries. "Mitsuo and Nagi have told me a LOT about you. You're cuter in person."  
  
Omi blushed and asked if the man needed any help.  
  
"Nah, sweetie. I'm sure you're just dying to Naggles." the silver haired man said with a smile. "Oh, how rude of me! I know your name and haven't introduced myself yet!" the man set the stuff down on the counter and grabbed Omi's hand and placed a light kiss on his palm and purred, "I am Elijah Crow. But, call me Eli."  
  
Omi smiled slightly, "Where's Nagi, Elijah-kun?" the boy asked taking his hand and taking a step back from the older man.  
  
"Oh, up the stairs, and the last door on the right. Hurry up, he's been wanting to see you." Elijah said calling after the quickly disappearing boy. "Kids these days, in my day. Kids respected their elders, never running away until givin permission to leave their superiors' presence!"  
  
The front door opened and a taller figure emerged from the shadows. "In your day, Eli, women only wore dresses, and it was improper for a man to wear a skirt!"  
  
"Oh, fiddle-faddle, Mittie." Elijah said, turning around and twirling his skirt. "Just because I wear skirts and dresses more than pants doesn't mean I'm improper!"  
  
"No." Mitsuo said placing a kiss on top of the silver man's head. "It just makes you cuter than you already are."  
  
Elijah blushed and giggled. "Still, you are looking mighty scrupcious!"  
  
Omi opened the door to 'Nagi's room' and saw that the chocolate haired boy had his back to him, and was typing on the computer rapidly.  
  
"Where are you Omi?" the boy asked to no one. "Your mission was over hours ago."  
  
"It took me a little while in getting here, but I made it.. Nevertheless." Omi said sneaking up behind Nagi and hugging him around his shoulders.  
  
"Omi!"  
  
"That's my name." Omi said smiling.  
  
Nagi hugged Omi around the waist when he stood up, "I've missed you so much, koi!" he kissed Omi's face. "Have you met Mitsuo yet?"  
  
"No, but I met Elijah-kun. He was nice." Omi said with a chuckle. "And he looks good in skirts. Better than me, anyways."  
  
"Oh? I thought you looked really good in a skirt, Omittichi." Nagi said with a deep laugh.  
  
"Ah! I do not, Nagi-koi! My hips are way to big to be a girls!" Omi said turning red and motioning with his hands at how big a woman's hips are compared to his. "Mine are huge!"  
  
"No, they aren't." Nagi paused to kiss Omi on the lips. "They're perfect...." he paused again, as if in thought, "Though, I do want to see you in one of Eli's dresses..."  
  
Omi blushed at walked out of the room. "I'm going to help Eli unpack the groceries..."  
  
After a short while Nagi heard a scream and rushed to it's source. He looked around the room, Eli and Mit were fucking like rabbits in the kitchen and Omi was horrified in the corner.  
  
"BAD ELI! BAD MIT! NOT IN THE KITCHEN! ROOM, NOW!!!" he growled, scolding them like dogs. "Look, you've gone and horrified my boyfriend!"  
  
Yohji pondered on something when they had gotten home. "Y'know what?"  
  
"What?" Aya growled, "Does your PITIFUL brain hurt?" Aya was holding an ice- pack to his head, as were Schuldig and Crawford.  
  
"No. We forgot something...." Yohji said sadly.  
  
"What?" the red-head fumed agrilly.  
  
"I forgot my NEW DESIGNER sunglasses on the table in that STUPID house!" the blonde yelled, adding pain to the three's headaches.  
  
"nnnn... So what? Buy new ones."  
  
Crawford shot up from where he was lying, knocking Schuldig onto the ground. "That's not all we forgot....."  
  
"What's that, Craw-daddy?" Schuldig said a little annoyed that his pillow had moved.  
  
"Bombay."  
  
"What about Omi." Aya asked impatiently.  
  
"We FORGOT him. We forgot Bombay!" Crawford yelled. "Are you Weiß members THAT slow?!"  
  
Aya looked around the room before yelling. (and worsening everyone's headaches) "OOOOMIIIIII!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Crawford groaned, and Schuldig laid back on top of him, burrying his head in Crawford's chest. "Make it stooooop!"  
  
Yohji raised an eyebrow at the trio and shook his head. "I'll never understand you three..." he sighed an walked out of the room. "I'll go tell everyone else, that we lost Omittichi....Poor kid."  
  
Silence filled the large room after Yohji left, then breaking said siilence came Schu's nasal voice:  
  
"Danken Sie Gott![1]" Schuldig said aloud, "Meine Kopfschmerzen erhielten schlechter.....[2]" he paused, "I said that in German, didn't I?'  
  
Aya arched one of his eyebrows at the foreign language. "Say what?'  
  
"Nevermind." Schuldig growled. "It doesn't matter anyway, the problem's gone now." the German said the last sentance with a smirk and cuddled up to Crawford.  
  
The crimson haired assassin stood up, stretched, then walked outside the Koneko to go to the park. "I haven't been to the park in a few days..." the mumbled to himself, "Might as well go now...."  
  
As Aya walked, he began to think on his past with the others. Yohji was resting his head on the counter in the Koneko. His eyes were open, but Aya could tell he was asleep. So, he walked over to the blonde and glared at him.  
  
Yohji didn't even blink.  
  
The red-head leaned down so he was eye level with the blonde. "Yo-tan." he called softly. "Wake up."  
  
Yohji did nothing.  
  
Aya grinned evilly. He waltzed around the corner and slammed his hands on Yohji's shoulders, causing the blonde to jolt awake and spring backwards. Aya had moved out of the way in time.  
  
"Yaaah!!" Yohji yelped. clinging to the stool he was stitting on. He looked around, and saw Aya with a grin in place. "Why'd ya do that, Ayan?"  
  
"Because you were sleeping on the job." the red head said happily.  
  
"Oh... You're pure evil." the playboy said, releasing a long string of curses after Aya had returned to his station.  
  
"I know, Yo-tan. Now, get back to work." the red-head said turning around to care for his roses.  
  
Aya continued to walk and think.  
  
"You are the same as me, Abbysian! Why would you want to kill me?" Crawford yelled over the rain, he had kicked Aya off of him.  
  
"I won't hurt you if I don't have too." Aya yelled back. "Stay out of our way!"  
  
"Why?! When we are after the same goal?" Crawford said to the angry red- head. "Whys houldn't you be the ones to stay away?!"  
  
"Because we were here first, Oracle!" hissed Aya.  
  
Yohji came out of the building, with Omi on his back. Ken came shortly after. Off of the building lept Farfello, gracefully landing on the ground, he held out his arms and gestured to Schuldig who was on the roof with Nagi.  
  
Schuldig jumped after Nagi was on the ground. But, he didn't do it very quietly. In fact, he had screamed the whole way down.  
  
"Until we meet again, Schwartz." Aya called out, running in the direction of Yohji's seven.  
  
Aya finally stopped day dreaming when he managed to find the park he was going to; there was a graveyard in it. But, he hadn't shown that to Omi or Nagi when they came, so he broke into a jog towards it. It was called 'Mourning Star', it was hidden behind some trees that blocked it from view.  
  
Not many knew of it. It was a private cemetary for the Fujimiya family. Aya looked around, in search of the two giant angels that were his parents' graves.  
  
Of course, their bodies were never found but, inside the coffins were everything that had been special to his parents.  
  
The angels were made of marble. His father's was a male angel, it had long hair that tied into the back, his robes were long, and his wings were chained shut. They went behind the small collum he was standing on. It was slightly cracked and barely worn with age.  
  
His mother's was obviously female. She had a smile that resembled his mother's. She was wearing an off-the-shoulder kimono. Her hair was long, it wasn't tied back like the other's, the same as the male's, her wings were chained shut too. She, in the same way, was slightly cracked.  
  
The two statues had one arm reached out to the other's. They were holding hands.  
  
"Momma... Papa... I'm so sorry that I haven't visited you.... in years..." Aya called out, running to the statues. He didn't get very far, he tripped in the mud. His arms were covered with it, as were his legs. "Mud?"  
  
Sometime during his walk, it had begun to rain again, as if sensing his sadness. Aya crawled the rest of the way to the two statues. "I miss you so much.... why did you have to leave me like this?! I didn't want immoratlity!" he began to sob.  
  
He raised his arms to the two. "Why? Why?! You left me here! All alone, you promised me that you'd stay with me forever!! FOREVER!!"  
  
He ran his had along their stone feet. "I wish that you could hear me..... You'd be dissapointed in me... I'm a murderer..." he paused, looking back up at their faces. "I'm sorry I don't have any incense...."  
  
Aya smiled sadly, "If I had become the muscian like I had planned, I bet you two would've been happier in heaven..."  
  
"Or if I had stayed a dancer, maybe..." his tears began to over flow his pale face, as water dripped down the angels'.  
  
The red-head had started to tell what had happened to him in the past years. The joining up with Weiß, the missions, Omi falling in love with Nagi, everything.  
  
After a few hours of Aya telling them about his life, he looked down at this watch. "I'm sorry, Momma, Papa. I have to go now, my friends might be worried about me. It's been a while since I left the Koneko."  
  
He walked closer to the two, and kissed their hands. "I'll bring insence the next time I visit. I promise...."  
  
On his way out of the cemetary, he closed the gates and the lock on it. "B- bye, Mother and Father. See you s-soon."  
  
Aya walked slowly back to the Koneko, the rain had only gotten worse in the time he had been out. He was soaked to the bone, his teeth were chattering, and his whole body was shaking. "I can't get s-sick, not n-now..." he mumbled with a few curses.  
  
When he made it back, the other house guests had become aware of his disappearance. "What's w-wrong?" he asked when he came through the door.  
  
"Aya!" Gabriel shouted, latching onto the red-head's arm. "My god! You're as wet as a dog!"  
  
"I'll g-go change, then..." Aya mumbled to everyone who heard. "Be down l- later..."  
  
Abriel looked at the man stumbling up the stairs, "Rhelex, Hacker..." he called to his younger twin cousins. "I want you to go with him. Don't let him leave his room, unless it's for a bath, if he wants food, one of you go get it."  
  
Hacker nodded as Rhelex said, "Hai[3], we will, don't worry!" The two boys ran to catch up with the older one, they wrapped their arms around Aya's waist and hoisted him up the stairs faster than he himself was going. "Let's go, Aya-kun. I want you in bed. Your cold'll get worse!"  
  
"I visited them, Rhelex. They were frowning at me. They are mad at me..." Aya said sadly, looking at Hacker. Tears were pouring down his face again. "They haunt me... Hacker, make them go away.... They hurt so much.."  
  
"Who hurts you, Aya-kun?" Hacker asked the younger red-head. "Who haunts you?"  
  
"Momma and Papa... they're mad at me... I let Aya-chan get stolen! They.... they......." he slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.  
  
The twins stayed by his side, as their cousin had asked. In the few hours they were watching him, he began to cry even harder, his face was sweating badly. "I think he may have a fever, Lex..." Hacker said, looking at the moaning red-head in the bed.  
  
"I can't stand to see him like this Hacker, I can't. It's awful." Rhelex said looking at the door, hoping that someone else would come in.  
  
"Go... go get Ab and Gab... They'll know what to do... " he said looking at Rhelex sadly, "This is out of our hands for the moment...."  
  
END CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX  
  
Translations: [1] Thank God! [2] My headache was getting worse... [3] Yes  
  
NOTE: I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR THREE DAYS!! IT'S FINALLY DONE!!!!!!!!! HOOOO-YAAAAAHHHHHH!! 


	29. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN  
  
Aya woke up on a cold, stone floor, "Where am I?" he called out to the darkness.  
  
_"That's not important right now, you ruined everything for me."_ came a female voice from behind his body. _"You couldn't just keep those two brats away from each other, and now look"_ an image of Nagi and Omi together flashed before his eyes, _"at what you've done. You've helped them get back together!!"  
_  
Something struck Aya across his face, _"I won't let you leave this alive! Not after what you've done!!"  
_  
Aya looked around again, he had stood up after he was hit. "What do you want from me?!"  
  
"Aya."  
  
_"I want your life!!"_ her hands became visible, wrapping themselves around Aya's throat.  
  
"Aya, wake up."  
  
"NO! Leave me alone! I don't want any of this!" He screamed loudly, waking himself up. He saw a figure infront of him and swung his fist at it.  
  
"Ow! Aya, what'd you do that for?!" Yohji's voice sounded from over the edge of his bed.  
  
Aya buried his face in his hands, "I can't do this...... I can't let her have me."  
  
Strong arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders. "She won't get to you, not while we're still here, sweet Orchid." came Gabriel's voice.  
  
Aya began to sob loudly, "She wouldn't let go this time..... she wouldn't let go."  
  
"I know, we heard you screaming, Ran." Abriel said from behind Gabriel. "You've woken the whole house with your noise." he added with a deep chuckle.  
  
His sobs echoed through the room, "I-I'm so sorry....." he choked out, "I d- didn't mean to..... honest! I didn't.... mean to...." His voice began to trail off into nothingness.  
  
Abriel smiled sadly, "Don't fade, Ran. Don't fade."  
  
Aya looked into his friend's eyes. "I can't do anything else. Omi is with Nagi.... Who's with Akira's brother. Who works for.... that bitch!"  
  
"We know, Ran. We know." Gabriel cooed softly. "I want you to stop crying."  
  
"What's worse......."  
  
"What do you mean, Aya?" Crawford asked the sobbing red-head.  
  
"What hurts more?!" he cried out, shrugging off everyone who was near him. "Having something and losing it?! Or having nothing and losing everything?! Can you answer me that?!"  
  
His body wouldn't stop shaking. "I can't live like this. Not with everything haunting me...... I can't!!" he shouted again. "I can't do this......... it's to hard."  
  
Abriel smiled. "What's to hard?"  
  
"To see you all in the prime of your lives.... happy and carefree. Even though at night you kill for a chance to keep yourselves off of the streets..." Aya choked, "it's not fair......... I have had many lovers... many wives and boyfriends........ But none of them can stay with me..." he cried. "They grow old. I haven't changed at all!!"  
  
The red-head sobbed again. "Why won't they let me die......." he was babbling to no one now. "They're being so cruel to me........ I can't die and they're only making things worse for me. Mamaa..... papaa. Why won't you ever answer me?"  
  
"Because they can't, Aya." Yohji said sadly, answering his suffering friend's question.  
  
Aya rolled up his sleave, revealing long, pale scars going across ivory skin. "Do you all see these?" he recieved many gasps. "This is how I found out that I wasn't able to die. I tried over and over again to destroy my body... It all heals!! Only these were too deep to heal... I've tried to burn away my flesh. To just feel the pain of it all. But I've never recieved any release....."  
  
"Ye're trying to hard." came a voice from across the room. "You aren't the only one sufferin' over yer losses, Ran."  
  
Aya laughed cruely, "You're right, Farfello. I'm not the only one who has suffered... Abriel and Gabriel have been suffering with me; Farfello, I'm sure that you've suffered."  
  
Farfello walked slowly over to Aya's bed, and sat down as he grabbed the other red-head's hand. He placed Aya's hand over his heart. "If you have nothing. I'll be something."  
  
The Irish albino placed a feather-light kiss on Aya's forhead before he left the room.  
  
END CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN  
  
A/N: sorry I won't do a after-party thingie today. Sorry that this is so short too, not in a very good 'writing' mood. 


	30. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT  
  
As the day went on, Aya had left his room several times, but never spoke to anyone else. He had made himself some rice and had eatten barely half. He had left the room when another person had come in with him.  
  
'I won't do this,' he thought in his mind, emitting a long string of curses aloud. 'I can't believe that I was that emotional infront of them all. The only people I've ever opened up to is my family and those who've been with me for the longest of times.'  
  
"Aya?" Ken's voice sounded from behind him, but he didn't pay it any attention. "Are you hungry? Abriel is making dinner now."  
  
He looked at his teammate, "No, Hidaka. I'm going to train."  
  
Ken nodded his head sadly, when ever Aya was in a bad mood, he always called every one by their last names. "Okay, I'll ask him to save some for you then."  
  
The brunette continued to walk back into the kitchen, leaving Aya along in the hall. 'You'd think after all of these years, I'd hate to be alone....' he thought, walking up the stairs to the roof, he had already gotten his katana from his room.  
  
Aya walked over to the trunk that Weiß had been keeping on their roof for training and opened it. He pulled out a bandana to cover his eyes, and took off his shirt. It was in the middle of the day, sure he was angry, but he wasn't asking for a heat-stroke.  
  
He pulled his sword out of his sheath and placed it inside of the trunk before he walked into the center of the roof and tied the bandana over his eyes. Blinding himself.  
  
Aya invisioned nine 'enimies' surrounding himself, he drew his body into it's normal fighting stance. He swung at three of them, killing two and wounding the third, who he lunged at and twisted his body so he faced the other six. He pulled his katana out of the third one's chest, and dove at two more. Rendering them fatally wounded, and dying quickly.  
  
Aya jumped into the air and swung at another. "Shi-neeeee!!!" he yelled to no one. He turned towards the last three. Who were backing up, he stabbed one in the back, and slashed the other two.  
  
Footsteps echoed in his mind, followed by clapping. "Well done, Rannie!" came a female voice, he recognized as his sister. "You're really good!" Aya-chan smiled and ran towards her brother. "I didn't know that you could fight like that!"  
  
"A-Aya-chan? What are you doing here?!" Aya said looking into his sister's eyes. She had enveloped him in a tight hug, like she used too.  
  
"I came to visit you, Rannie!" she said happily. "The red-headed lady said that I could for a little while." a bright smile echoed on her face.  
  
"Come on, Rannie! I want to meet your friends!" she said tugging on his hand. "Let's go!"  
  
"H-hold on...." he said softly, removing his blindfold. "Will you be here when I open my eyes?"  
  
"Ofcourse I will, Rannie! Just not as clearly as you would've normally seen me." she said with an excited voice.  
  
True enough, when Aya opened his eyes. He saw the vision of grace that was his sister. "Aya-chan..... I've missed you so much!!"  
  
"Come oooon! Rannie, I wanna meet your friends!" she said with a whine in her voice.  
  
Aya led his sister down the stairs, he had left his sword on the roof, and into the kitchen where everyone else was. "H-hey, you all..." he said nervously. "This is Aya-chan."  
  
Abriel grinned with Gabriel, "So! It's been a while, neh, Ayan-chan?" he said standing, "Can I get a hug?"  
  
Aya-chan smiled and hugged Abriel and Gabriel, along with Hacker and Rhelex. "It's been so long!! I've missed you all sooo much. Especially Rannie!"  
  
"Hahahahaaa, us too, Ayan-chan!" Gabriel said with a big smile.  
  
"Are these your friends, Rannie?" she asked, gesturing to the five assassins.  
  
"Uhhh, yeah." Aya said with a shy smile, "Going from the left, Ken who is sitting on Yohji's lap, Schuldig who is sitting on Crawford's chair, and Farfello is leaning against the wall." he looked around the room.  
  
Aya had the sudden feeling as if he was naked infront of the whole room, "What?" he asked the others.  
  
"RANNIE!!" Aya-chan practically shrieked, "Where in seven hells did you get all of those?! Hm? ANSWER ME!!"  
  
Aya backed up against the wall, shuddering in his sister's rath. "All of what, A-Aya?" he said looking around, before finding himself in a corner.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, Ran!" she yelled, pointing her finger at all of the scars covering his body, but her rage was because of the ones on his chest and wrists. "Did you do those? Did you, Ran?!"  
  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Ayan...." he said, moving slightly to the left, and kept going that way.  
  
He kept inching until he had a bit of plain sight in view, before he dashed. Only to be forced back onto the wall by his angry sister. "Y-yes, Aya-chan? My beloved sister, and best friend for countless years." he said with a hopeful and scared smile on his face.  
  
"Flattery won't get you anywhere with me, Rannie." she said with a slight growl. "Where did you get those?"  
  
"W-why worry about those, Aya-chan, when we can spend some time together??" he said nervously to his angry sister. "W-would you like that, Aya-chan??"  
  
"That would be lovely, Rannie." she said backing up, only a bit, her hand still rested on his shoulder. "But what would we do?"  
  
Schuldig looked at the two siblings before laughing. Loudly.  
  
Aya-chan turned her attention over to the orange-haired man. "What's so funny, Schuldig?"  
  
"You two!" he said, getting off of Bradley's chair. "All this time, I thought brothers and sisters were supposed to be kind to each other, not fight like two male wolves fighting for alpha!" he began to laugh again. "This is too funny!"  
  
Aya-chan looked towards her brother, who looked back. "Did he just call me a dog?" Her brother, in turn, shrugged his shoulders. Her arm began to vanish. "Oh, I guess my time must be up then," she hugged Aya and blew a kiss towards everyone else. "I'll come back if I can... Baibai!"  
  
"A-aya!! Don't go! Don't go to her!" he yelled, grabbing onto her waist. But, she had already dissappeared by then. Leaving them all in shock.  
  
Especially Aya.  
  
Omi smiled when he woke up, curled next to Nagi. ".....g'morning." he said looking at Nagi, who was reading a book. The smaller brunette couldn't move due to the fact that Omi had locked his arms around his waist. The blonde hadn't even so much as shifted his position when Nagi sat up to read his book.  
  
Nagi grinned, "Ah, so the sleepy-head is finally up." he added a peck on Omi's nose when he began to sneak away.  
  
"Where're you going, Nagi-koi?" Omi asked his young lover.  
  
"I gotta go to the bathroom! You've been keeping me hostage! I have to piss like a race horse!" Nagi said, dashing into the bathroom.  
  
"I'm going to go downstairs, okay?"  
  
"Put some clothes on first," came the reply from the bathroom.  
  
Omi looked at himself. He was wearing nothing but black silk boxers. "I think it might help."  
  
"Just a bit?" came the taunting question from the door.  
  
"Ah! Are you Akira's brother?" Omi asked, looking at the man standing at the door. He was holding a big bag. "Ummmm, I'm Omi Tsukiyono.... His boyfriend."  
  
"I know! Here, Elijah and I went out shopping after you 'caught' us in the act, and bought you some more clothes." He said, "I'm Mitsuo." Mitsuo tossed the bag to Omi. "There you go, now you won't have to go around wearing Nagi-chan's underwear."  
  
"How did yo--"  
  
"I'm the one who does everyone else's laundry." he answered with a sad shake of his head. "Not by choice though. I must add."  
  
"Thanks, Mitsuo-kun!" Omi said with a big smile, "You're a great help!"  
  
"Mitsuo."  
  
"Hunh?"  
  
"Just Mitsuo."  
  
"What, Mitsuo-kun?"  
  
"Just call me 'Mitsuo', no 'kun' at the end!"  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Good." Mitsuo said, beginning to walk away.  
  
"See you later, Mitsuo-kun."  
  
"...."  
  
"Oops. Sorry, bad habit..."  
  
END CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT 


	31. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE  
  
Aya's fist clashed the floor for the third time, "Dammit!" he swore loudly, "I let her have Aya again...." he growled impatiently and stood up, brushing off his dusty pants.  
  
"Aya..." Hacker started.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." Rhelex finished.  
  
"The HELL it wasn't!!" he yelled. He shook his head angrily. "I let Amara take her again!!" he turned to face the others.  
  
"Amara?" Yohji asked, looking at Abriel. "Who's that?"  
  
"That bitch!" Aya yelled. "SHE is the one who started it all! SHE is the one who won't let me live in peace!" he started to walk towards the stairs again.  
  
"Where are you going, Ran?" Abriel asked, "You shouldn't be alone right now. Not while you're suffering so much."  
  
"I'm NOT 'suffering' as you so kindly put it, Abriel." he growled. Never, in all the years he had known the two sets of twins, had he ever shouted or yelled at them.  
  
Crimson liquid splashed on the floor. It was running down Aya's face, all over his chest, and his arms. Crimson feathery wings sprouted from Aya's back, though, they weren't the vision of grace from before.  
  
"Oh, my god...." Gabriel said. "His wings...... They're torn!"  
  
Feathers fell to the floor, dripping with the sphinx's blood. Cuts trailed his wings; arrow's were stuck in them. Aya began to cry, "I-it hurts........" blood poured like a fountain from his body, "why won't it stop....... stop it, Ab---briel............. Gabriel...." he fell forward, the blood began to come from his eyes.  
  
Aya's body began to shake violently. The bone in his right wing cracked harshly, and fell to the floor with sickening thud.  
  
"You've been through this before, Sweet Orchid." Gabriel cooed, "It'll be over soon. Like the phoenix, the sphinx rises from the old corpse." he petted the sobbing red-head's head. "Don't worry, shhhhh. Sweet child. It'll be over with soon enough."  
  
Aya cried out when the other wing fell, but this one didn't break at the bottom like the other, it snapped in the middle, leaving half of his bone jutting out of his back.  
  
"I need you all to help us with this part now," Abriel addressed the others. "I want you all to hold him down, face to the floor. Make sure that he cannot move at all."  
  
When they didn't move he yelled, "NOW!"  
  
"No...no nononono!!!" Aya shouted, resisting the others. "Let it stay where it is!" he backed up closer to the corner, his blood leaving a trail behind him. "I don't mind it!"  
  
"But we do, Ran-chan." Abriel said softly, grabbing Aya by his shoulders and pushing him to the ground. "Be warned, he is in deep agony."  
  
Abriel sat straddling Aya's lower back. "I'm sorry, Rannie. This is going to hurt like a bitch." His hand barely touched Aya's bone and Aya cried out in pain. "I'm sorry, I really am!"  
  
Abriel grabbed the bone forcefully and pulled; tearing a larger hole in Aya's back. Aya screamed loudly, thrashing his tortured body, despretly trying to get away.  
  
"Back up! Quickly!" Gabriel shouted.  
  
"Don't worry, Rannie. It's all over. You're going to rise from your ashes anew." he said backing up to the wall.  
  
All of the blood that came from Aya's body, slowly seeped it's way back in a circle around him, a pool of blood.  
  
His body began to float slightly, before it lifted two feet off of the ground. Fire surrounded him, burning his body. Aya's skin began to fall to the floor, but was burnt away quickly.  
  
Tears of blood still poured down his face. His screams echoed throughout the room, his body shook a bit more before it fell to the ground.  
  
"It has been done." Abriel said, walking over to the body. He pulled out a knife and 'sawwed' from Aya's collar bone to the bottom of his stomach. Smoke erupted out of the man's body and soft crying could be heard.  
  
"Shush, shush... Ran. You're okay." Abriel said, once the smoke had cleared. He had pulled out a child from the body. "I know it hurts, but your body will grow back to it's original size soon. Give it a day or two."  
  
"What?" Schuldig asked from the other side of the room. "What's going on?"  
  
Abriel turned to face them, in his arms a childlike Ran was held. "Everyone, this is Ran. OR as you call him, 'Aya'."  
  
"H-he looks... two!!" Ken said, making a face. "I thought that was supposed to help him! Not make him into a toddler!"  
  
"He isn't, and it made his body anew." Abriel said, "He won't be like this for very long, though." he pinched Ran's cheeks, "You're the cutest thing in the whole wide world, yes you are Ran-chan!"  
  
The childlike Ran giggled. He jumped from Abriel's arms, and landed on the floor without injuring himself. Ran walked towards Crawford.  
  
"What?" the man asked.  
  
Ran held up his arms in a motion to pick him up.  
  
"Don't be a prick, Crawddy." Schuldig said smiling, "He just wants to be held." he motioned for the toddler to come to him, "Come here, Rannie. SchuSchu will hold you."  
  
Ran happily obliged and walked faster to Schuldig. The oranged haired man held the boy happily, "Hey, Braddie-bear?"  
  
"Yes?" Crawford asked.  
  
"Can we get a baby?" he asked, hugging a giggling Ran. "Please! I PROMISE to take care of it!" he pleaded to his lover.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Remember what happened to your MANY plants? Your goldfishes? The two birds?" Crawford pointed out, shaking his head and sighing.  
  
"But!" he protested.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"They WANTED to be FREE!!" the German man whined. "It was THEIR choice, Bradley."  
  
"I hardly think that flushing the fishes down the toilet would send them to the ocean." he paused, "Alive anyway. Letting the birds go near a powerline wasn't exactly that smart either. And the plants! Don't make me go into what you did to them!"  
  
Laughter erupted from Ran.  
  
"Woah!" Schuldig yelped, holding the boy out in front of him, "He GREW!!"  
  
Ran now looked six. His hair was in the same style he had it when he was older, only the eartails were shorter.  
  
Schuldig set Ran down. Who ran over to Farfello, "Hello." he said, "My name is Ran.... Fu..Fujimiya!" he said with a triumphant smile.  
  
"I am Farfello." he said. "Jei."  
  
"Hi, Jei-kun!" he said with a big, bright smile. He wrapped his arms around Farfello's right leg. "I love you!"  
  
The whole world seemed to stop when Ran said that.  
  
Farfello lifted his leg to see Ran better, who was still clinging to him. "What did you say, child-Ran?" He looked at the young boy with a confused face.  
  
"I love you!!" Ran repeated happily.  
  
"Ah... okay." the albino said.  
  
"Do you love me too?" Ran asked, now sitting on top of Farfello's leg, legs swung over to the right side.  
  
"Sure." he said making a face, pleading for help from another in the room.  
  
Ran squeeled happily, and turned to face Abriel, "Abby.... Can I be Jei- kun's wife? If I be really really good, and clean my room?"  
  
Abriel looked at Ran, then to Farfello, then back at Ran. "Ah.... Anything you want sweetie." he said with an evil smile towards Farfello.  
  
Little Ran jumped towards Farfello, wrapping his tiny arms around the albino's neck. "Yay!!" he squeeled again, "I get to be your wife, Jei-kun!"  
  
Farfello fell to the ground, "Ah.... that's nice... child-Ran....."  
  
Ran jumped towards Schuldig. Landing gracefully on the floor, "Help me pick out a wedding dress!" he looked up at Schuldig, "I want you to be my maid of h...honor!"  
  
The door opened, creaking to let everyone know someone had entered. "Oi! The boys wanted to come and visit!!" came a very female voice.  
  
"Are you sure we are allowed to come back here, Elijah?" came Nagi's voice from the hall. "Mitsuo?"  
  
"Of course! It's not we were being held hostage!" Omi voiced answered cheerfully.  
  
Omi and Nagi ran into the kitchen, expecting to see everyone there. They were right. "Oh. My. Fucking. God." Omi muttered. "I'm gone for two days, TWO! and this is what happens?!" he shouted at everyone, pointing to Ran. "Aya-kun is nude, and a child?!"  
  
Omi gestured for Elijah to take of his jacket, "Give me that, Elijah- kun...."  
  
Elijah took of his jacket, revealing slider legs that should have belonged to a woman, his hips were in a leather miniskirt, and a tight black halter- top that would make even Yohji stop to drool. He had thigh high boots too. "Sure thing, sweetie."  
  
Yohji's brain seemed to kick in. "Woah, that's a man and the chibi cursed!" he gawked at Omi, "Are you feeling okay, Chibi??"  
  
"Sure! I'm feeling fine, I'm just going to scream my head off not knowing what you all did to Aya-kun." Omi said shaking his sandy-blonde head.  
  
Little Ran walked over to Omi with a big smile. "Hello, my name is Ran.... Fu..Fujimiya!" he said smiling again. "What's yours?"  
  
Omi wrapped Elijah's jacket around Ran's body, "Here. My name is Omi Tsukiyono." he said with another smile.  
  
"Now, how did this happen." Mitsuo asked. "Omi-chan wants to know. As does my sweet Akki."  
  
"It's Nagi." the brown haired boy corrected.  
  
"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that your his reincarnation." Mitsuo said smiling, he patted Nagi on his head.  
  
"Guess what, Omi-kun?" Ran asked happily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I get to be Jei-kun's bride!" He squeeled. "SchuSchu is my maid of honor!"  
  
Omi promtly...  
  
Passed out.  
  
END CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE  
  
A/n: yay! i finished this early!! and I made omi and naggles come back, a plus to a downside!  
  
Ran: hello, my name is Ran... Fu..Fujimiya!  
  
A.O: pats Ran on his head yes, yes dearrie. I know.  
  
Farfello: picks Ran up and tosses him over his shoulder, walking towards the door He needs his nap. Bye.  
  
A.O: waves baibai. Now, what do we say?  
  
All: who are left REVIEW PLEASE! IT MAKES HER HAPPY!! 


	32. Chapter 30

**_NOTE:_** _THIS IS BASED ON MY COMIC. I TOOK MY CHARACTERS, MY STORY, AND ADDED THE WEIß KRUEZ CHARACTERS IN. PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT THIS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT.  
_  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY  
  
Amara growled angrily as her forsight was pushed away. "Dammit. He's getting stronger." She cursed again, "I can't believe that Ran can do that... Chimera!"  
  
A young boy, with light purple hair and amethyst eyes, entered through the shadows. "Yes, m'am?" he kneeled down next to her, resting his head on her lap. "What is your bidding?"  
  
"Go retrieve Elijah and Mitsuo." she said.  
  
"What about Nagi and Omi?" he asked softly, looking up into her eyes. "What should I do about them?" Chimera held her gaze until she turned away.  
  
"Leave them there, I'll deal with them later." she said, releasing a string of curses. "Go now. I want you to report to me when you have them, imediately."  
  
"Yes, m'am." he said, and dissappeared through her shadow. "I will return."  
  
Chimera looked up at the door way, the sign on the top said that this was 'Kitty in the House'. "A flower shop..." he said softly.  
  
The ground enveloped him into darkness.  
  
Elijah smiled at the sight, "I want to say, you all are very for them, she only wants to see Ran suffer." he said, a black tear slipping from his eyes. "I don't want her to hurt him. Not like us. We are her pawns, not Ran!"  
  
Elijah hugged him again, "Shhhh, it's okay. I want you to know that she isn't our ruler." he said petting Chimera's head, "She never was. It was Enkil's father that was our master, we just abide the time with her. She fears us." he said hugging him tighter, "You the most."  
  
Chimera locked Elijah in his amethyst gaze. "Then why wouldn't she let me see you?! Why couldn't I see Akira or Enkil? They were my only friends!"  
  
Mitsuo stopped playing with Ran for a moment, "Come here, Chimera." he waved his hands, "Do you see this child? This one here?"  
  
Chimera sat down next to Mitsuo eyeing 'Ran'. "Yes, Mitsuo."  
  
"This is Ran."  
  
Ran smiled, "Hello! My name is Ran Fujimiya!" he was now about nine. He stood up and went over to Chimera and hugged him, "I'll be your friend."  
  
Chimera frowned. "This isn't what I came here for." he stood up, quickly grabbing Mitsuo's hand and running to Elijah. "She wants us back! I won't be blamed for your mistakes!"  
  
"Mistakes? We haven't made any," Mitsuo said, "we have only been here for a few hours. But, I don't want to go back," he paused again, "and neither do you."  
  
"I don't! But I have to!!" he yelled, "I have to return to her!" he stepped back, "I can't leave without you either!"  
  
"Then don't." Nagi said, stepping up to Chimera. Placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You don't have to go back to Amara, Chimera."  
  
"Who..."  
  
"I am Akira's reincarnation." Nagi said, admitting it to himself. With a nod towards Omi, he said, "Omi, he is Enkil's."  
  
"They're dead??" he cried. Black tears poured down his face. "No! You're wrong, they aren't dead, I can still feel them..."  
  
Chimera clutched his chest. "Noooo..."  
  
Elijah wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy, "Don't worry. Nagi and Omi are exactly like them." Shadows began to swirl around Chimera.  
  
Darkness sunk Chimera into the ground.  
  
"Who was that?" Yohji asked, walking up to Elijah and Mitsuo. He looked at the two, Elijah was still in the same position as when he was holding Chimera. "Are you okay?"  
  
"We had just gotten him to open up to us!" Elijah cursed to no one. "It had taken hundreds of years! And this happens.... he finally finds out that they're dead, at the worst possible time!"  
  
Mitsuo looked away. "Has it really been that long?" asked Crawford. "I can't believe that you all are that old."  
  
Mitsuo sighed, letting out a long string of curses, "He'll be back. He has to come back. We're still here." he looked down at Elijah, who was now sobbing. "Shhhh, we'll find him. Don't you worry. We'll find him."  
  
"You don't like Amara?" Ken asked.  
  
"No, we don't." Elijah said, coughing. "We have always hated her, and she knows that once the time has come, we will rebel against her."  
  
"That's why she wants to keep us away from you." Mitsuo said, looking at the doorway, "Well. Speak of the devil."  
  
"What?" Schuldig said, Ran was sitting on his back. "What's happining?"  
  
"Nightstalkers...." Farfello hissed. "Their blood stunk up this area." He walked over to the door, and looked out. "They're persistant, aren't they?"  
  
"Visions from the past." Yohji said, taking a place next to Farfello, by the door. When he looked out he saw Asuka. "Ones we just don't need to see right now."  
  
"Who's that?" Ken asked, he was standing a little behing Yohji.  
  
A young girl with pale blonde hair, bangs hanging in front of her eyes. She was wearing a pale yellow dress.  
  
Farfello swore loudly, grabbing the attention from everybody. "What's wrong, Farfie?" Nagi asked, walking up behind him.  
  
"That's Lily," he said softly. "Amara awoke Lily."  
  
"Lily? Who's that?" Ken asked, looking at the Irish albino. The man was staring out the window, a sad smile graced his scared face.  
  
"That's my sister. The one God killed." he said, staring at her. "All these years, and she's still the perfect angel."  
  
"Your sister?" a voice asked from behind them.  
  
They turned to see a teenaged Ran. "She's cute." he paused with a grin, "Don't worry. I don't want her. She's all yours."  
  
"I hope that I wasn't like that when I was young...." Yohji said, with a grin.  
  
"You're like that now." Ken said, smaking him on the arm, he looked back at Ran. "How old are you Ran?" The boy gave him a confused look.  
  
"I'm fourteen." he said looking at Ken. "Where's Aya? I want to see her." he said looking around.  
  
"She's out right now." Farfello said. Staring him straight in the eye. "She'll be back later, I think." His comment made Ran smile widely. He looked exactly like he did before he became a child, again.  
  
"Oh, okay. Thanks." Ran said bounding off towards the kitchen, muttering 'I'm hungry!'  
  
When the three of them turned back around to the door, the ones they were watching were gone.  
  
And in there place was Chimera.  
  
END CHAPTER THIRTY  
  
A.O: I LOVE MY CHIMERA!!!!!!!! clings to him he's just he cutest & the angsty-ist.  
  
Everyone else: whispering lets go before she won't let us leave.  
  
All: PLEASE REVIEW! 


	33. Chapter 31

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE  
  
In their bed, Omi held Nagi possessively. "What's wrong?" Nagi asked his young lover. Who didn't respond. The brunette crained his neck to look, tears threatened to fall from Omi's eyes. "What's wrong, Omi-koi?"  
  
"We don't get a lot of time to spend together anymore, Nagi." he said, letting one fall. "I kind of wish that we were enimies again. That way we'd get more time together."  
  
"We do get a lot of time together, Omi!" Nagi protested.  
  
"Not enough." He countered, "When was the last time we went out, just the two of us? Without someone from our teams, or Akira's brother... or any one else." tears began to pour of his eyes.  
  
Nagi smiled, he had thought of the perfect thing. "Wait here, I'll be back in a second." He untangled himself from Omi's grasp.  
  
"Ah... okay." Omi said sitting up, watching his boyfriend race out of the room in only his boxers. He was shouting something.  
  
Omi curled up on his side, waiting for Nagi to return. Without intention, he fell asleep.  
  
Downstairs Nagi came rushing into the kitchen. Everyone was acting all serious, that is until sweet little Nagi came in in only his boxers. "I NEED HELP!"  
  
"Yes, dear child. You do." Schuldig said, looking up and down Nagi's lean form.  
  
"Shut up, Schuldig!" He yelled at the German. "I need help..." he paused to glare at the snickering German. "in planning something for me and Omi to do tomorrow."  
  
Gatos grinned and said in unison with Farfello, "Take him out to kill pigeons."  
  
"Woah, freaky." Nagi muttered before shaking his head. "No no no no!! He won't like that! Help me do something ROMANTIC!!"  
  
Ran smiled, he was sixteen now, and turned around and scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Here." He handed it to Nagi.  
  
The small brunette blushed brightly. "Oh..... my." he looked at Ran. "Are you the same Aya who was against us even kissing in public....?"  
  
Bree jumped up and snatched the paper, Schuldig and Yohji leaning over his shoulders, "Whoo-hoooo... Hell, I'd enjoy this."  
  
"Read it aloud!" Yohji said laughing.  
  
"One: Take him to a nice place to eat. Two: Woo him. Three: Find a hotel. Four: Fuck his brains out."  
  
When they looked back at Nagi, he was blushing so brightly, that it rivalled even Schuldig and Ran's hair. The boy had his hand to his forehead. "What, pretell, is romantic in that??"  
  
"Hey, it worked for me." Ran said, with a grin.  
  
"Remind me, never go anywhere with him." Nagi said, backing up slightly.  
  
"When'd you get that tattooooo, Naggles?" Schuldig said, gesturing to the one that was showing just above his boxers.  
  
"Ahhh, a while ago..." he said looking at the German, then to the fuming American.  
  
"Lemme see!" the German man said whining loudly.  
  
"No." Nagi said, "It hurt like a bitch to get, and I don't want one seeing it." the telekinetic grinned, "Awww, did little Naggles make SchuSchu feel... insignificant?"  
  
Schuldig turned to the others, "Did he just offend me?"  
  
Bree and Yohji shrugged their shoulders. "Whatever, lemme see it Naggie- waggie!!!"  
  
"Can I just show you the picture? Not my flesh?" Nagi said, whining just as much as Schuldig. "I don't really want to 'bear everything' to everyone."  
  
"No! I want to see the tat!" Schuldig whined, again.  
  
Nagi held the front of his boxers up and pulled the side down, revealing a tattoo of Omi smiling. "There! Happy now?"  
  
"Very." Schuldig said, while scanning Nagi's mind. Who, slammed up a barrier after he found the information he needed. "So. Omi-chan has one too? Only of you?"  
  
Nagi's eyes turned red. "SCHULDIG!! You are a complete ASS!!"  
  
Crawford coughed, and Nagi nodded his head.  
  
"Excuse me, SCHULDIG YOU ARE A COMPLETE ASSHOLE PLUS THE ASS ITSELF!!!!" Nagi looked back to Crawford who flashed him a 'thumbs-up' sign before sipping his coffee.  
  
Schuldig smiled, "You learn well." He motioned for Nagi to hug him.  
  
Nagi did, but Schuldig had to ruin the moment by sneaking another peek at the tat. Which earned him a slap. Plus a telekinetic blast.  
  
"Wow, you K.O.'ed Schuldig." Hacker mumbled; Rhelex's face was one of utter shock.  
  
"Dearie, did you kill your friend?" He asked, edging closer to Nagi. When he didn't answer, Rhelex said, "I can get you help, you just say the word. Please say it."  
  
Nagi stared at the red-head that was latched onto his arm, "Why? He deserved it, plus I didn't kill him. He's just knocked out." 


	34. Chapter 32

IF I HAD A SCANNER I'D PUT MY COMIC UP, BUT SADLY MY FATHER WON'T HOOK IT UP.... ;;;; SORRY, I ONLY HAVE ONE PIECE OF ART UP ONLINE.....  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO  
  
Chimera stared at the ground that the three women had dispersed from. His gaze turned towards the Koneko, a sad smile grew on his lips.  
  
"He's in neutral territory, but Amara claims him as her own. Along with his friend," Mitsuo said, standing infront of the door's window. "I'm going out to get him."  
  
He shooed the others away from the door, and dashed out to Chimera.  
  
"Hey, Chimmy..." Mitsuo said, hugging him. "Come inside okay?"  
  
"...can he come too?" he turned his head to the alleyway, a lanky figure was leaning against the wall. A giant smile on his face you couldn't see his eyes.  
  
"Sure, go get him. Bring him in with you." Mitsuo said, placing a light kiss on the boy's forehead. "See you inside!"  
  
Chimera nodded slightly before walking to the alley and talking to the figure. "Hello..... let's go in. Mitsuo invited us." he placed his small hand on the lanky one.  
  
"Whatever you want." the figure said smiling.  
  
The shadows engulfed them.  
  
"He's coming in. Though he's bringing the friend I told you about." Mitsuo said, walking over to the couch he had left Elijah on. "Hey, wakie-wakie. Chimmy's coming inside with us. He brought his buddy too."  
  
"His name is Centinal." came the quiet voice from behind. "....that's what he wants to be called."  
  
"Hey, Chimera!" Elijah said sitting up. "Come here, okay? I want to give you a hug!"  
  
The purple hared boy reluctantly walked over to the older man when Centinal gave him a light shove. "Go on.... he wants to," he looked at Chimera, "... he wants to get to know you two."  
  
Centinal's smile grew larger his eyes still invisible to everyone, "Go on......" he pushed Chimera a little harder. "Give Elijah a big hug."  
  
Chimera nodded and walked over to Elijah and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Thank you for being my friend... Elijah..."  
  
"You're welcome, Chimmy. You can go back to Centinal now, if you want." he said with a smile.  
  
Chimera ran back to Centinal, who was now sitting in a chair. His lanky legs reached about a foot or two from the edge of the chair, he was sitting up with his butt against the back too. Centinal smiled again. "Come here."  
  
Chimera sat on one of Centinal's leg and curled up against the elder man.  
  
Ran chose that moment to come back in. With a giant bowl of ice cream, he looked at the sight across the room, an old man with a child on his lap. The thought sickened him.  
  
He redied his spoon and chunked it at him, snatching Chimera away. "PEDOPHILE!!!!" he hugged little Chimera, who had awoken from his daze.  
  
"What?" Centinal said, "Come back here, Chimera." he waved.  
  
Chimera nodded, and said to Ran. "I love him. He loves me. We are almost the same age...." he walked back to Centinal.  
  
"I think this belongs to you?" Centinal asked, his smiled growing bigger. He handed Ran his spoon back, "There you go, are you feeling better Chimera?"  
  
Chimera nodded. "I.... I wasn't sick."  
  
"I know, but I can feel that you are deeply sad." He ran a large hand through the pale purple hair. "You can express your feelings through me, Chimera."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Good." He stood up, smiling still, and holding Chimera. "Well, this certainly isn't big enough for us, Chimera. Let's make some room."  
  
Chimera waved his hand and shadows began to expand the room, and rebuild what they broke. "Good boys." He curled back up against Centinal.  
  
Ran looked at Chimera, then at the shadows, then back to Chimera. "Dude! That's cool! I wanna do that too!"  
  
Ken and Yohji stared blankly at the younger Ran, "He said 'dude'?" Ken asked.  
  
Yohji's eye twitched in response.  
  
"Yohji?"  
  
"That's scary...." Yohji whined. "Ran's scary! Why aren't anyone from Defiance back yet?"  
  
"I dunno........." Ken said, looking at the door, everyone had moved away from it, Nagi had gone back to his room he shared with Omi. Abriel and Gabriel went out shortly after Defiance had left.  
  
Farfello, they didn't know where he was...  
  
Chimera smiled slightly as he walked into his new room he shared with Centinal. "Thank you, Ebony." Centinal's smile grew confused.  
  
"Who's Ebony?"  
  
"My shadows...." Chimera said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Centinal wrapped his long arms around the boy's body.  
  
"That's cute."  
  
"Thanks...." Chimera said, leaning back into his embrace.  
  
Rhelex gasped. "Where're they coming from?!" the nightstalkers were everywhere, surrounding the ten people.  
  
Gatos sliced five more in half, their bodies burning after they had been cut. "I don't know, Rhelex...." he said angrilly. "I don't even know how many there are surrounding us!"  
  
Hacker ducked and jumped back when a few charged at him; he lunged back with his hands outstretched and cut their heads off.  
  
Tatsuya looked at the seven that surrounded him, "Bad move...." he said, gazing at a couple of them, he pulled out two giant metal fans from his belt he wore. "This isn't too fair... for you that is!" he threw them both in different directions, and they swung back around in a circle, cutting off the heads and tearing their hearts to shreds.  
  
Abriel and Gabriel stood back to back, smirking. "What do you see in their future, brother?" Abriel asked. He laughed at the nightstalkers that were near them.  
  
"The same thing you see in their pasts!" Gabriel shouted, holding his hands out, palms facing the enimies. Their bodies disentergrated instantly. Abriel did the same as his younger brother.  
  
Raven and Lucreziachin looked at each other before grinning at the ones that opposed them, "I feel guilty... Don't you Lucrez?"  
  
"Same here, we didn't even give them a chance to fight back." Luc said with a triumphant smirk as the nightstalkers' bodies blew up, "and you had all the fun, Raven."  
  
Raven grinned and flashed his hands out to the remaining ones. "If you want, I'll let you have them." he pulled his hand back and shook it. "I don't want these things to explode in my fingertips, now would I?"  
  
"That wouldn't be fun at all.." Luc said smiling, "My turn." he charged at them, jumping into the air, and landing a few feet away his palms down on the grass. He pushed down, denting the area. The nightstalkers sank into the dirt, where they had come from. "That outta have killed them...."  
  
"Did you make your plants slice through their disgusting bodies again?" Raven asked, holding his hands up to his face.  
  
"Maybe..." Lucreziachin said with a sheepish smile, "Fast and efficiant."  
  
"Let's go back to the others...."  
  
They nodded and disappeared.  
  
Amara raised her head from where she sat, sending out her foresight. "They're getting stronger...."  
  
She hummed before getting up, "They've taken my Centinal and Chimera........ those brats will pay for corrupting him."  
  
END CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO 


	35. Chapter 33

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE  
  
Omi shook his head, the days just kept getting longer. Working in the Koneko was fun but it just wasn't like it used to be.  
  
Now, they had to worry about Amara and the nightstalkers. When they should have been worrying about Schwartz and Este. But, they were on the same team now.  
  
The sandy-haired boy rested his head on the table, his eyes drooping slightly. After a minute or two, he had drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Schuldig and Nagi peered around the corner into the shop, "Is he asleep yet?" Nagi asked, looking back at Schuldig, who was crouched behind him.  
  
"He resisted for a while, but he's asleep now." the orange haired man said with a thumbs up sign. Schuldig stood up and slowly retrieved Omi. "Let's go."  
  
Nagi nodded and dashed into the back with Schuldig right behind him. He would've gotten Omi himself, but what if someone had come in and seen him floating across the room?  
  
Just as they had entered, they left in silence.

Rhelex looked over his shoulder, what had happened to Abriel and Gabriel? He looked back towards his brother, sending him the same message.  
  
I have no idea. he answered. They were with us....  
  
Worry filled Rhelex, spreading through his whole being. Suddenly his body stopped moving all together, as did Hacker's.  
  
The other six that were still with them stopped when they heard a loud 'thud' sound from behind them. Luc ran back towards the fallen twins. "Hey, Rhelex! Hacker, get up!"  
  
Rhelex's hand wrapped itself around Luc's wrist. "H-help... she's going to do something!!" his eyes locked on with the others. Tears of blood poured from both of their eyes.  
  
"Please! Stop her, it's going to be bad... she's going to kill them. She's going to kill him! We have to stop her!!" Hacker shouted.  
  
Luc picked up Rhelex and Raven had gotten Hacker, and they darted back towards the Koneko in search of what the twins meant.

Ken awoke with a start at a loud noise coming from the kitchen. "Hey, Yo- tan. Get up, there's someone at the door." he waited for a minute, "At least let me go!"  
  
Yohji unhappily moved away from his koi. "Go on, hurry up though." he said while rolling over.  
  
Ken nodded at walked up the stairs from the basement, the noise still there. "Hey. What are you all doing up? And making so much noise?" he asked the six of them.  
  
Rhelex and Hacker were laying on the large kitchen table next to each other. They were still, eerily still. Blood was still leaking from their eyes.  
  
"What happened to them?" Ken asked, but he was ignored.  
  
"Stop.. S-stop her..." Hacker muttered weakly. "She's going to do something bad.... horrible."  
  
Sobs escaped Rhelex's lips, blood was dribbling down his chin now. "L-luc?! Luc!!" he screamed, his dry lips cracking.  
  
"I'm right here, baby." Luc said, running his hand through the crimson haired man's bangs. "Don't you worry. We'll get her."  
  
"...kiss me." he said with a small smile.  
  
"Anything you want." Lucreziachin said, lowering his head to the man's lips; wettining them in the process. "Better?"  
  
"Thanks." Rhelex said, a bit easier now that he could move his lips without pain.  
  
"Ken. They have their dance coming up, their powers will become very painful until then. I know, we all had it done when we join the inner circle." King said, walking up towards Ken. The two had never spoken and King's voice was soft like a bird's feather.  
  
"Dance?"  
  
Lucreziachin storked Rhelex's hair softly, "It's a dance to complete their powers. But, since they are actual GawL's theirs will be a perfect sight to see...." he nuzzled Rhelex's face, "Their powers will be 'out-of-whack' until their dance. But, they shared a vision; a very powerful one."  
  
"Oh." Ken said, understanding it a bit more, but still equally confused.  
  
"Ran-kun's is with theirs. Abriel and Gabriel's will also." Bree said, leaning against the wall with a grin, "A group of very sexy people..."  
  
The brunette stared at the two motionless figures. They still hadn't changed their positions, but the bleeding had stopped almost completely. Lucreziachin was still leaning over Rhelex, Raven had moved to sit by Hacker.  
  
Ken nodded and turned around, "Okay I'll see you at a better time then, neh?" he said before walking back towards the basement.  
  
"Okay," Tatsuya said with a big smile, "See you later, Ken-kun!" Gatos' strong arms were wrapped around his small body, protectively.  
  
Ken tip-toed into towards the couch, Yohji was still sleeping. They had pushed the table and the couch together since they were the same size, for a makeshift bed. He crawled over the table and curled up next to Yohji.  
  
The blonde moved to face Ken, "So, what happened?"  
  
"Oh, just Defiance coming home." Ken said with a happy smile as Yohji threw his arms around his waist and pulled him closer before going back to sleep.  
  
Ken was soon over comed as well.

Ran sat on the window sill, his legs hung over the edge. He was looking at the moon and stars. He had already gone through his whole life, or that's what they had told him.  
  
His whole being was filled with loneliness. So much, in fact, that it was eating him alive. Ran shook his head to rid him of those thoughts. "I..... I want to know where I'm supposed to be." he called out to no one. "I can't take this anymore. This emptyness in my heart...."  
  
He pressed 'play' on his walkman and music blasted his ears. The young man turned his gaze on the ground, 'Would it kill me if I fell from this height? No, it couldn't...'  
  
His hand absently ran over one of the long scars on his arms. Ran winced inwardly, no matter how long these had healed, they still hurt badly.  
  
When the song played again, he sang with it. "I don't know where you lay your head, or where you call your home. I don't know where you eat your meals or where you talk on the phone; I don't know if you got a cook, a butler, or a maid. I don't even know if you got a yard with a hammock in the shade." He paused, with the music.  
  
"I don't know if you got some shelter, say a place to hide. I don't know if you live with friends, whom you can confide. I don't know if you got a family, say a mom or dad. I don't know if you feel love at all, but I bet you wish you had." he paused, waiting for the chorus, "Come and go with me, to my father's house. Come and go with me, to my father's house."  
  
"It's a big, big house with lots and lots of room. A big, big table with lots and lots of food. A big, big yard where we can play football. A big, big house it's my father's house."  
  
"All I know is a big ole house, with rooms for everyone. All I know is lots a land, where we can play and run. All I know is need love and I've got a family; All I know is your all alone, so why not come with me?" Ran sang, stopping the song there. He stood from the window and went to his bed and crawled in.

Abriel sighed again as he looked over to his brother, "I'm getting bored waiting here. Can't we go back to our orchid yet?"  
  
"Let us wait a bit longer, someone will come in.... they will do something for us that is very important." Gabriel said standing up as soon as the door flap opened. "Hello, I am Gabriel GawL. This is my twin, Abriel." he said waving towards the still sitting twin. "What can we do for you today?"  
  
"I know very well who you two are." said the man who entered. "I want you to tell me where I can find my sons..."  
  
Abriel smiled and faced his brother, now standing. "I'm sorry. We can only see the past and future. Nothing more, nothing less." A laughing smile appeared on his face.  
  
Gabriel tugged on the mans arm. "But, you might be of use to us... Uncle Kraus..."  
  
END CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE  
  
A/N: sorry for the slow update... I FINALLY GOT KRAUS IN!!!!!  
  
All: cheers  
  
A.O.: hugs everyone around her I love you all. This story is growing to a monster of a length! I never imagined it to be this long, and it's not even over yet!  
  
Ran: looks to everyone with a grin Now, what do we say?  
  
A,O.: HEY I SAY THAT!!!  
  
All: R&R!! 


	36. Chapter 34

okay the pairings are:  
  
RhelexLucreziachin

HackerRaven

YohijKen

RanFarfello (later chappies )

OmiNagi

KingBree

TatsuyaGatos

SchuldigCrawford

ChimeraCentinal

MariannaKraus (I have a STRAIGHT pairing for a change)

Abriel-Gabriel? I don't know what to do with them yet....

TorqueCyekyou (have I introduced them yet??)  
  
I think that's all of them.... that's alot....  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR  
  
Abriel smiled at his Uncle. "It's good to see you in such great health, Uncle Kraus. How is Aunt Marianna?" he asked, his smile growing.  
  
"Wonderful. Though she's still with Amara." he hissed.  
  
"Why'd she let you go?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"To warn you all that it's not over." Kraus said with a annoyed frown. "I can't believe that she'd go this far against Ran."  
  
"So you know about that..." Abriel said, his smile vanishing a bit.  
  
"Who doesn't, Torque and Cyekyou were pleased to see me though." he said with a smile, "I just need to get Marianna out before I allow Rhelex and Hacker to destroy her."  
  
"What if Ran wants to kill her?"  
  
"Then I'll let him." Kraus said, stating the obvious. "I want to see my sons." he paused, "And their boy friends.'  
  
"So you know about that too?" Abriel said with a teasing smile.  
  
"I know everything!" Kraus said with a happy laugh. "But, I haven't seen them in twenty years.. I kinda want to hug them again. Have they changed much?"  
  
"Nope, not at all." he said with a smile, "The dragon blood is keeping them young. They still look the same as when you disappeared."  
  
"But.." Gabriel began before closing his mouth tightly.  
  
"What is it, Gabby?" Kraus asked.  
  
"But, why did you disappear?" he asked, tears brimming his eyes. "We all missed you, Uncle.. Kraaaus.." sobs escaped his mouth.  
  
"Shhhh. I know." he said, hugging his nephew. "Come here, Abby." he said, and hugged the two. "I missed you too. But, I'll tell you when we go back to Rhelex and Hacker."  
  
The two nodded and they disappeared.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ran woke with someone shaking him. He practically screamed when he saw Kraus standing above him. "K-kraus!"  
  
The man in question nodded and montioned to be quiet. "I want to see my sons."  
  
Ran hugged him tightly, "You're free from Amara?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Not entirely, she still has Marianna with her." he said, shaking his head sadly. He resembled Hacker intirely except he wore glasses and bags under his eyes. "I missed you, my orchid. How have you been?"  
  
"Ah... fine." he said, running a hand across the mans face. "I can't believe that you're back." he said with a happy sigh.  
  
Kraus nodded and pulled Ran up, "Let's go, I want to see the rest of my family." he walked out of the room with the three boys in tow. "Who's in these rooms?" he said opening the doors to each one. "They're not my sons..."  
  
After waking everyone up, unintentionally, Kraus walked downstairs to see the Defiance teamup. "Hey." he said with a smile. "How are you all?"  
  
"K-kraus?!" King shouted, touching his face.  
  
"I seem to be getting alot of that, lately." he said, moving over to his sons. "Wakie wakie, you two. Papa's back...." he touched their faces; blue light surrounded the two boys on the table.  
  
Rhelex opened his eyes, and shrieked.  
  
Kraus shook his head. "That wasn't the reaction I wanted from my son." he said with a small pout. Hacker jumped his father.  
  
"Y-you're real!!" he yelled happily. "Where's mama?"  
  
Rhelex moved off of the table as well, and sat next to his brother and father. "Papaa...." he said, hugging the man's arm to his chest. "It's been twenty years."  
  
"I thought they weren't able to move?" Ken asked, walking in sleepily. He was leaning on Yohji for support.  
  
"Kraus healed them." King said happily, a large smile on his face.  
  
"Kraus?"  
  
"Their dad, Abriel and Gabriel's uncle as well as Ran's." King said with a smile. He walked over to the three men. "I've missed you, Papa GawL."  
  
"You to, Kingsley." he said, craining his neck to look at the man. "My, look at how you're face is glowing!" he said with a laugh, "Don't I get a hug from you all either?"  
  
The defiance members cradled Kraus. "You won't leave us again, will you?" Tatsuya asked. "I don't want you to go again."  
  
Ran stood in the same spot, tears were pouring down his face. He raised a hand to wipe them away when Kraus' voice sounded out. "Come here, Rannie."  
  
Ran nodded and made his way over to Kraus and collapsed into his arms. "I wish you were here when they died... I wish you were."  
  
"There's no need to cry, Rannie. You still have the GawLs to depend on." Kraus said smiling. "We'll always be there for you, Ran."  
  
The crimson haired man nodded and hugged his uncle again.  
  
"I've missed you all dearly." he said smiling. "But, we need to stop Amara."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Marianna GawL looked sadly out of the barred window, she hoped that her husband would reach their sons in time to stop Amara. She wouldn't be able to take it if something happened to him.  
  
Or if something happened to her family.  
  
END CHAPTER THIRY-FOUR  
  
A/N: R&R!! Sorry for such a short chapter too. not much in a writing mood, but i have to update my stories!


	37. Chapter 35

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE  
  
Kraus had his long hair tied up in pig-tails on either side of his head, they were also in buns. His hair was twice as long as his sons'.  
  
He was sweeping the Koneko when a young girl came in.  
  
"Excuse me, M'am?" she asked.  
  
Well, he did look like a woman, he was wearing biker-shorts and a crop-top that he had borrowed from his sons and also sneakers.  
  
"Ah, I'm not a 'mam'." he said with a smiling laugh. "I'm very much male. But, no need to apologize! What is it that you need?"  
  
"I was looking for Aya, Yohji, Ken or Omi..." she said with an embarassed smile. "Sor--"  
  
"I said no need to apologize, sweetie." he laughed, "But, I'm afraid that they're not here right now."  
  
"Papaaa!!" came the shriek from downstairs.  
  
"A-ah.... Rhelex," he said sheepishly. "I'm up here! In the shop!!"  
  
Rhelex came in, wearing the same as his father. "I can't find my.." he looked at the girl that was talking to his father. "Papa, who's she?"  
  
Kraus mocked the girl's voice, "She's looking for 'Aya, Yohji, Ken or Omi'." he ended it with a laugh. "This is my son, Rhelex. Where's your twin?"  
  
"Oh, Hacker's downstairs with Gatos." he smiled, "They're playing again."  
  
"At least Tatsuya isn't playing too, he could get seriously hurt. He is only thirteen after all." Kraus said with a smile.  
  
"Ah, are they still working here?" the girl asked. "My friends sent me in here to see..." she said pointing out the window.  
  
"Oh, why yes sweetheart," he said laughing, "Of course they are. This is their shop, not ours. They're just on vacation!"  
  
She smiled and nodded, "Thanks, ummm.."  
  
"Kraus." he said with a smile.  
  
"What a pretty name, and you're Rhelex?" she said peering around Kraus' shoulder.  
  
"Yes, but I'm gay and my father is married." he said pulling on his father's arm. "Now, shoo!" he waved her off.  
  
"Rhelex! She was a customer!" Kraus protested. "She could've helped business!"  
  
"She wasn't a customer. She was a spy for Amara!" Rhelex hissed. "Didn't you see the tatoo just barely showing on her shoulder??"  
  
"Ah... no I didn't, sorry.." Kraus said, scratching the back of his head with a smile.  
  
"It's okay, just let the others take over for now. Okay?"  
  
"S-sure.." Kraus said, leaning the broom against the wall before skipping down the hall way.  
  
Rhelex sighed and waltzed over to the door and locked it, flipping the sign for 'We're open,' to 'Sorry, we're closed'. "Sheesh, my father can be so clueless at times.."  
  
Schuldig helped Nagi sit Omi up at the table, before crawling underneath it. "He's going to wake up soon... be quiet."  
  
Nagi nodded and sat down opposite of his koi. "So, everything's payed for?" he asked quietly to Schuldig, who was sitting underneath the table.  
  
"Kind of..." Schuldig said with a smirk, "What? It feels good to be evil every now and then!" he protested to the younger man he was talking to.  
  
Omi stirred lightly in his sleep and Schuldig gave him a little nudge to wake up. Wakie, wakie. Ooooomi he called out into the boy's mind.  
  
Omi sat up straight, "S-schu?"  
  
"No," Nagi said with a laugh.  
  
"What's all of this for?" Omi asked, looking at the table that had champaign and a nice looking meal. "How'd you pay for all of this??"  
  
"Ah, this is because you were right." Nagi said happily. "We haven't spent that much time alone in a long while, Omi." he paused, "I had help paying for it."  
  
Schuldig almost cried out in pain when he felt Omi's foot come crashing down on his fingers. 'Mother fucker!! That brat weighs alot!!!!' he shrieked in his mind.  
  
Nagi's smile faltered slightly when Omi went to the bathroom. "Get out now!" he hissed towards Schuldig, who was clutching his fingers protectively. "You better not have yelled that in his mind too!" he growled at the German man.  
  
"I didn't. But, I'm right. He weighs A LOT!" Schuldig growled back, moving to another table in the corner. "I'll be over here."  
  
"Good." Nagi smiled as Omi returned.  
  
"This is lovely Nagi." Omi said, kissing Nagi's palm. "I've missed the time we share together."  
  
"Me too," Nagi said happily as he sent a wave of telekinetic energy towards Schuldig, causing him to sneeze.  
  
END CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short. Not much in a 'Meetings' kind of mood right now... please R&R!! 


	38. Chapter 36

OMG!! I'M SOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER!!!!!! BUT, ONE WEEK I WENT TO MY AUNT'S SO I COULDN'T GET ON THE NET AT ALL.... THEN WHEN I GOT HOME, I FOUND OUT THAT MY INTERNET STOPPED COMPLETELY! I HADE TYPED UP ABOUT SIX CHAPTERS FOR MEETINGS AND A FEW NEW STORIES AS WELL BEFORE MY DUMBASS OF A FATHER DELETED EVERYTHING ON MY COMPY-CHAN BEFORE I COULD SAVE MY FILES TO A FLOPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
/HUGS AND KISSES TO EVERYONE!!/ APOCALIPTICOBLIVION  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX  
  
Kraus turned around once the front door opened. He had been cleaning the hallway that led into the kitchen. Well, he couldn't sleep so he figured why not make himself usefull?  
  
A dart flew towards his head and he raised his hand up, it stopped in the air. "Hello, children. I presume that you two are Omi and Nagi?" he asked with a smile as he plucked the dart out of the air and handed it to Omi. "You wouldn't want to waste these on me. They have no effect. Like on precious Farfello," he paused, "and my sweet little hybrid. Gatos."  
  
"W-who are you?" Omi asked, stepping back after he took his dart away from the elder man. "Why are you in here?"  
  
"Because I was invited to stay. My boys live here. I simply couldn't leave them alone in a house full of..." he shuddered, "Mortals."  
  
"Rhelex and Hacker?" Nagi asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Why yes!" Kraus said with a laughing smile. "You catch on quick!"  
  
Omi looked at Kraus, "What's your name?"  
  
"Oh! How rude of me! I am Lord of the Dragonian crown, at this moment, Kraus Vaughn Lisisander Vladmir Rau Mosqui-" he paused, "Well, fuck it. My name is Kraus GawL, no need for formalities with you frea-mortals."  
  
Omi stared at him, "Well... I take it you don't like humans." he suggested to the other, much more taller man standing in front of him.  
  
Kraus laughed, "Oh, no! I love humans! I was just brought up to talk like that, so it's only natural for you mortals to think that!!"  
  
Omi smiled while looking to Nagi, "Okay..." Nagi mumbled.  
  
Kraus laughed again and ushered them into their room when Ran walked by him, and down the stairs. "Hello!" he called softly, sliding down the railing, "How are you, Rannie?"  
  
"Hn." Ran muttered, waltzing into the kitchen for something to eat. He hadn't left his room for a few hours, he was in the middle of a novel that he wanted to finish. But, never had the time to.  
  
"Finish you book?" Kraus asked, catching up with him. "Is it any good? Do you like it? Do you want anything to eat? Or to drink? Another book? A massage?"  
  
Ran laughed, "You're acting like a five year old!"  
  
Kraus pouted, "Am not!"  
  
"Are too."  
  
"NOT!!"  
  
Ran laughed again at his 'foster father'. "Hahahaaa, you are. No buts about it!" he said, poking the other man on the end of his nose.  
  
"Hey!!" Kraus whined.  
  
"Hey yourself."  
  
Ran chuckled, and walked over to the table and sat down in his chair. "So, what's been happening with you, lately?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just being dragon-napped by Aggamedo. Thrown into a holding cell away from Marianna by Amara, and playing with Ailebhiel's dolls." Kraus answered with a small smile. "They're so nice to me, it's like I was back at home!"  
  
Ran nodded and stood up again.  
  
He walked over to the fridge and pulled out the the orange juice. "Dammit."  
  
"What's wrong?" Kraus asked with a worried tone in his deep voice.  
  
"Someone's been drinking out of this." he said with a sigh and put it back in the fridge where he had taken it from.  
  
END CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX  
  
A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPPIE!!!! NOT MUCH IN A MEETINGS KINDA MOOD!! R&R!! 


	39. Chapter 37

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN  
  
Ran growled venomously. They had recieved a mission that everyone that even lived in their household had to take. "God dammit." he swore.  
  
"I can't believe that we get to go see him!!" Rhelex cheered happily as he, Kraus and Hacker cheered together. "Lares will be sooo happy to see us!"  
  
Gatos grummbled, "I can't believe that I'm forced to go with them to that idiotic Bird clan..." he half-growled, half- hissed to everyone. "I'm apart of their ENEMIES clan, and I'm stuck going with you!" Gatos fingered one of the knives Farfello had given him from his knife collection, he had doubles of this one.  
  
Tatsuya took the knife away from him. "You aren't allowed to play with these." he said, sticking said knife into a pocket in his ceremonial robes. "I won't be blamed like last time when you almost killed Serafi!" he grabbed Gatos' hands and showed the others his fists. "He has 'kiss me' on his right hand and 'kill me' on his left!" he growled.  
  
Farfello grabbed the 'kill me' hand and stared at it. "Wow. I like this, can I do it too?" he asked Crawford.  
  
"No." Ran answered for him. "It's bad enough that you two are already covered in scars."  
  
Rhelex faced Tatsuya, "Well? Gatekeeper, aren't you going to open them for us??" he asked with a grin as Chimera and Centinal rounded a corner and appeared from the darkness.  
  
Chimera gazed at the gate keeper. "I don't believe that you could open one that is such a high level, halfling."  
  
Tatsuya faced Chimera. "I can too."  
  
Chimera raised his hands and his shadows pulled a gate from the darkness. "I too, am a gatekeeper. But, unlike you. I am of the full breed."  
  
Tatsuya seethed. "I will not have you speak to me like a mortal!"  
  
"You aren't mortal though..." Chimera said with a sigh. "You could never be mortal with Holden and Kagetsuya watching over you."  
  
"You dare mention my brother's name??" he seethed with a hiss. "I won't let you speak bad of Kagetsuya!" he waslked forward to Chimera and slapped him on the face. "Take it back!"  
  
Chimera laughed. "He left you to gaurd the gates of hades!"  
  
Rhelex moved infront of Tatsuya and pushed him back away from Chimera. He knelt down and grabbed the purple haired boy by his shoulders and shook him roughly. "Tell me, Chimera."  
  
"Tell you what?!" The boy tried to struggle out of his grip.  
  
"Who is controlling you? Ailebhial? Amara? Aggamedo? Who?" Rhelex asked shaking him harder. "I know someone is controlling you, Chimera!"  
  
"How can you tell?" Chimera asked, sobbing. "I won't tell you. Never! He'll kill me!!"  
  
"It must be Aggamedo. Where is he?" Rhelex craddled the boy in his arms. "Tell me where he is. I have a vendetta against him that exceeds yours."  
  
"H-he killed Amara." he choked. "He killed Amara.. he was using her like she used me!" Chimera pushed away from him, "I can't have any of you go to him. Not after what he did!"  
  
"Wait, Amara's dead?" Ran asked, gritting his teeth together. Ken and Yohji stood by watching in confusion. "Then who are we after??"  
  
"Amara has Ran's sister." Hacker informed Chimera. "Are you sure she's dead?"  
  
"He ate her."  
  
"Ate?" Omi asked, taking a step back.  
  
"He ate her to claim her powers over Ran and you all..." Centinal said with his big smile. "We can't have you leave this house. It's being protected."  
  
"Protected? What do you mean by protected?" Crawford asked, pushing up his glasses. He hadn't had a vision in a long while, and it was starting to annoy him.  
  
"No monsters can come into this house." Chimera said, bowing his head. "My ebony is protecting you all from harm..... I put it in place last night when Kraus-sama came and talked to me."  
  
Kraus was beginning to be bored. "I'm ready to leeeeeeeave." he shouted. "Let's goooooooo."  
  
"Chimmy, if you would do the honors of helping Tatsuya open this gate, if you are so sure that he can't do it alone." Hacker asked, waving his hand towards the gate in question.  
  
Tatsuya placed one of his hands in Chimera's and they recited the scrolls of an era long past. The door opened, and a man with ground length gold hair appeared. "I am sorry. I cannot allow you to enter Lares' domain just yet." the man said.  
  
"Why not, Holden?" Tatsuya asked, taking a step forward.  
  
"You are not supposed to find your answers here." he shifted his gaze around the room. "Clans from across the earth... Why are your representatives here?" he asked.  
  
He golden gaze moved to land on Kraus, who was reclining in the couch. "GawL-sama!" he recited with a bow. "I didn't know you were free!"  
  
Kraus sighed. "I got out on good behavior!"  
  
Holden nodded and turned to leave. "The answers you seek are in the GawL sanctum." he fazed into the darkness as the doors closed with a thud and disappeared.  
  
Tatsuya growled and pulled a key out of his pocket and held it so it faced the new door that appeared. "God dammit, Holden. When I get my hands on your scrawny ass I'm going to soooo kick it."  
  
He twisted the key in the air and shouted, "GawL Sanctum!"  
  
The doors opened again and a beautiful room with an evey more beautiful statue rested inside of it. He led the way through it so the others knew it wasn't dangerous.  
  
His heels clacked against the tile that lined the floor and the walls. Tatsuya bent low to his knees, as did Chimera, when they approached the statue that was in the middle of the large room.  
  
The statue had hair like freshly spun silver. But, the eyes were golden, as if they could see into your soul. The statue's hands were folded and resting on his chest.  
  
The long silver locks were held up by a clasp in the man's hair on top of his head. He was wearing a deep black kimono with cherry-blossom leaves circling it. "Platima..." Kraus mumbled, edging closer to the statue.  
  
His eyes locked with the statue's. "It's been a long while, my kin." The statue muttered with a small smile.  
  
Platima stepped off of the podium he had been standing on, causing the other's to jump in suprise. "What? Did you really think I would let myself become petrified?" he asked with a small hiss. "I am no weakling." he hissed.  
  
Rhelex smiled at the being that was his great-great-great-extremely great grandfather. "Platima-sama." he said a bit under his breath as he stood next to his father and brother, who had moved up as well. "It's wonderful too see you after all these years."  
  
"Illumisna?" Platima asked, cocking his head to the side. "No... You are Kraus' son..."  
  
Platima's gaze fixed itself on Hacker. "And you are as well... How many years has it been since I stepped out of this place, Kraus?" he asked, raising his hand to the window that looked out over the kingdom that Kraus had helped create.  
  
"... over five centuries. I believe." he said, downcasting his eyes away. "Our family has missed your presense at the council meetings..."  
  
Platima laughed. "Even Marianna? Isn't that her name? Your wife... I mean."  
  
"Yes. That is Mama's name." Hacker said, gazing at Platima directly. Unlike his brother and Father.  
  
"Don't look him in the eyes!" came another voice from behind Platima. "You have no right what-so-ever to look GawL-sama in the eyes, scoundrel!"  
  
A short girl with deep brown hair and big blue eyes ran into the room with a scythe in her small hands. "Get out of here, this instant, before I call the royal gaurds on you!"  
  
Kraus laughed and walked up to her. "You insult me with your mockery of my court?!" he slapped her across the face. "I rule this kingdom now, with the help of my leader, Platima!" he hissed at her. Kraus had bent to her eye level. "I will not tolerate your disobediance anymore. Get out of my families' chambers!"  
  
"You caused this beast to move. It is your fault that our world will be destroyed!" she screamed.  
  
"You're mad." Rhelex hissed, stepping forward.  
  
"And you are no GawL!"  
  
Rhelex growled with his brother. "I will not tell you again!" Kraus hissed with venom laced in his voice. "I have had an extremely long century!" he grabbed her by her neck and pulled her close. "I have lost my wife. My sons probably don't even recognize me! My kingdom is taken over by the mortals." he squeezed her neck a bit more as horns sprouted from behind his ears, which grew about a foot long and pointed out.  
  
Two bat-like wings erupted out of his back and destroyed his shirt and tail broke trough the back of his pants and his feet and hands grew into claws. "If I ever see you again, you will be sorry!"  
  
"K-Kraus!!" she shrieked as she backed up against the window and fell out.  
  
Ran moved to Kraus. "You killed her."  
  
"I know." Kraus muttered angrilly as he saw some of his kin picking up the remains of her body from above. "She shouldn't have disobeyed me."  
  
"So you'll kill everything that doesn't follow under you?!" Omi yelled at the taller man.  
  
"If I must."  
  
"The last time I went easy on the humans my wife and I were kidnapped. I won't let that happen to me ever again." he hissed at the boy, revealing the fangs that had grown even longer.  
  
Platima laughed deeply and clapped his hands together. "This is absolutely wonderful!" he cooed. "I haven't had this much fun in ages!"  
  
The silver haired dragon walked over to Omi and hugged him. "You are an angel!" he said with another laugh. "But, angel's shouldn't be heard among mortals!"  
  
"Who ever said that we were mortals?" Gatos hissed.  
  
"Ah! So the hybrid is back, eh?" Platima asked. "I gave you my blessings once. Do you want anything more?"  
  
"Allow the gatekeepers to rise."  
  
Platima looked back at the bowing Tatsuya and Chimera. "Oh... oops." he laughed. He raised his hands and said that they could. "So, what does a wolf/dragon (Gatos), two birds (King and Bree), a butterfly (Luc), a sphynix (Ran), two angels (Omi and Nagi), a fox (Raven), two gatekeepers (Tatsuya and Chimera), an illusionist (Centinal), a vampire (Farfello)," he sighed before continueing, "and the rest of you are mortals."  
  
Platima waved his hand towards the door, "Let us go to the dining hall, I bet you all are very hungry."  
  
END CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN 


	40. Chapter 38

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT

"Come on, Raaaan-chaaaan!" Rhelex whined with Abriel. "You have to get up there with usss!"

"No." Ran said, moving away from them towards the others already seated at the table. "I refuse to get up there."

"Buuuut!! RAAAAANIE!!" Rhelex sobbed. "You HAVE to get up there!!!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes!! You doooo!" Abriel cried.

Kraus paused his conversation with everyone else and stared at the three boys. "No. I don't. And. Thats. Final!"

"Do what?" Platima inquired to them.

"DANCE!" Abriel and Rhelex shouted in unison. Before turning back to Ran. "You will, and no buts!!" The two each grabbed him by an arm as Hacker and Gabriel each grabbed a leg.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, AND NO!!!" Ran yelled, squirming around, trying to get out of their grasp. "Guys!! Help me!!"

The members of Weiß and Schwartz stared in shock at the red-head's outburst. "Don't just stand there! HELP ME!!!" he shrieked. "They're going to KILL me!!"

"Us?" Hacker said, tickling his sides. "Why we would never hurt our Rannnn-channnn."

"Y-You bastard!"

"Now, now. Name calling isn't nice." Hacker said, jabbing him with his index finger in a ticklish spot.

"Apologize."

"Never, you bitch!"

"Bitch, eh?" Gabriel said, poking him on the other side. "Who's the bitch now?"

"H-HELP ME!" Ran cried with laughter. "They're killing me!"

Tears started to leak out of his eyes, and his face was a little flushed. "Will you dance with us?" Abriel asked, tickling him in a new spot.

Rhelex tickled him on the other side. "Or will you stay here and be tickled until you pass out?"

"Fine!! I'll dance. I'll DANCE!" he shrieked with laughter.

The four flashed a thumbs-up sign to Kraus who leapt on the extremely large table. "Hello! Welcome to the GawL-Lunch-Hour-Special!!" he shouted, using a spoon as a mic.

He looked behind him and nodded. "Up first!" he shouted, "The Domestic Fuck--" he turned around. "NO!" he growled, "Find another one!"

Whining could be heard from the background.

"What were they going to dance to?" Yohji asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"The Domestic Fucker Family." Kraus hissed. "I don't want my boys dancing to that."

A shout, that sounded like Ran, was heard, "FINE! UMBRELLA!!"  
  
Kraus nodded with a smile. "They will be dancing to 'Umbrella!"

The music started and the table rocked slightly when the five of them jumped on it. They're hands touched the top of the rafters, so they held on to help them with their turns.

They began to spin to their right, perfectly with each other. It went from the right. Rhelex, Gabriel, Ran,

Abriel, Hacker.

When they got to the point they shifted their turns in the opposite direction. Ran let go of the rafters when the others began to sing without him. The four chanted, 'Pathetic' twice before he cut in.

With a deep voice that made the others quiver in their chairs, Ran sang out, "Reitoushokuhin kaitou!Hakanai dake daro, kitanai dake daro, minikui dake daro... oodoburu!"

The others chanted one 'Pathetic' after each of his verses. "Amai, amai!" he paused, "Aoi, Aoi!" he paused again, "Guroi, Guroi!!"

They all sang out, "Kokonotsu mitsugo no SHOWTIM-! Ahhh!!" With that scream that destroyed their note Ran fell back onto the floor, rather ungracefully.

The four that were on the table jumped down and surrounded the red-head, but left room for the others to see him. Tears were welling up in his eyes. "Are you alright, Rannie?!" came Rhelex's cry.

He sniffed and tried to stand up, "My ass hurts." he whined.

"Want me to kiss it and make it all better?" Bree asked with a deep laugh, but his laugh ended when King smacked him over his head. "Oi! What was that for?!"

"You were being a dick." King hissed.

"Awww, but Kingsley... I thought you said that you wanted to keep all of the dirty talk in the bed room?" his comment only gave him another slap.

Ran looked at Rhelex then to Hacker, "I hate dancing tables. I don't see how you four can take it!" he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, it helps if you hold onto the bar on the roof." Abriel said, pointing up to the bar.

"But, if I hold on then I'll become slower than the rest of you." Ran answered with another sigh. "I'd rather dance on the floor."

King stood up, "I'll dance with you Rannie." He said hugging his friend.

"I will too!" Tatsuya said happily. "I know it!"

Bree and Lucreziachin sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this." was said in unison.

Chimera sighed and snapped his fingers, everyone looked at him. "What? I'm not dancing." he said icily. But a doorway opened and four people entered the room. "Hello, you will dance with them." Chimera said pointing to the others.

"Really now?" came a female voice. "What do you think, Mama? You wanna get over there and shake what grandma/pa gave you?"

"Gah." came a male voice. "I can' stand you two, constantly bickering! It's like you aren't related!!"

"But, Torque! We are related!"

"I know that, Clarissa." the mexican-snake-man hissed at the young neko girl and her mother. "I know eeeverything."

"No, you don't sweetie." came an irish sounding voice as he stepped into the sun light and revealed his bright neon-blue mohawk. "'ello, Rhelex. Hacker. Abriel, Gabriel.." he paused before adding, "and friends."

"Hey! It's the bouncers from the club!" Ken pointed out with a smile.

"Yes, KenKen." Yohji said, patting his lover on the thigh.

Torque ran a tanned hand through his spiked-up black hair, "Why must we do this?" He whined to his boyfriend, Cyekyou. "It's absolutely degrading!"

"Aw, shut it." Melanie laughed, and ran up to Ran, "Rannie, it's been so long!" she hit his arm playfully, "And you didn't even come and visit me when you were at the club!!"

Ran laughed and hugged her back, "Clair!!" he called out as Melanies' daughter ran up to him and glomped Ran, causing the red-head to collapse onto the ground. "Look how big you've gotten!!" he laughed again. He paused and looked at her before laughing some more, "The last time I saw you, you didn't have a tit between you and Cye!"

"Hey!!" the girl shouted, "Not funny!"

"I'm a dude, dude!" Cyekyou shouted, ripping off his shirt, and reaching for his belt, "I can prove it too!!"

Wrapping Ran in a headlock and giving him a noogie. "And, this is what you get for questioning my body!" he laughed, "Now, what do we say?"

Ran tried to struggle out of Cye's grip, "Never!"

The other assassins sat back in shock. But, everyone else had been laughing at the scene before them, "Awww. Is witttle Rannnie getting angry?!" Torque teased.

"Bring your forked tongue closer and I'll rip it out!" Ran hissed with a mock growl.

"Me?! Forked?! Never!" Torque laughed and waved his hand.

"So. What are we here for?"

END CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT

A/N: Hallo! This is another segment of 'Meetings'!! Isn't it just dandy! I've updated!

Nagi: Wondeful! But, who are these other people you keep adding?

A.O.: My characters.

Omi: and why are they in this?

A.O.: Because they make for a plot.

Schuldig: And we dont?

A.O.: No... you're a wonderful plot.

Bradley: Then what?

A.O.: Well, you all get to kill the bad dudes... my charas shall make for the damsels in distress!! Now, what do we say?!

All: R&R!!


	41. Chapter 39

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE

* * *

"We want you to dance with us!" Abriel exclaimed happily.

"No," Cyekyou growled.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because, I made that mistake last time." He hissed, "And my hair was still brown!" Cyekyou pulled on a lock of his hair, "AND, I didn't have a mohawk!"

Ran screamed.

"Whats wrong, Rannie?" Gabriel asked, looking into his foster-cousin's eyes.

He threw up his hands, "No dancing! We've been doing enough of that anyways!" he yelled, "I can't take it anymore, Platima!"

Cyekyou had returned his shirt back on his body, and he was agrreeing with Ran and Torque. He didn't want to dance.

Nobody did.

The only dancers were slaves.

Centinal stood from his chair adbruptly. "I want to see Mitsuo."

Chimera nodded solemnly. "I do too. But, we can't. Not right now, this is where the shadows have called us, and we shant leave it until they bid me to do so."

The pale purple haired boy stood and walked towards the ballroom doors, pushing them open and disappearing through them.

Centinal sighed and followed his childlike lover. There was nothing he could do, even though he was the seme, whenever they weren't in bed Chimera wore the pants out of the two.

Laughter erupted from Platima's throat, echoing off of the walls cruelly.

"What's the matter, father?" Kraus asked, staring at the head of their clan. "What is so funny to you, Platima-sama?"

"No need to be so formal with me, Kraus." Platima said with a shrug, "I just find it funny that you still take care of your brother's children."

Rhelex and Hacker's heads snapped up. "What?"

"You've said enough, father." Kraus pleaded.

"So you've never told them?"

"I was going to on their one hundred-fiftieth birthday!"

"I want an explanation!" Rhelex shrieked. "You are our father, aren't you?!" He started to move towards Kraus, "Papa! Don't you lie to me!"

Ran grabbed Rhelex by his arm and Gatos grabbed his left. "Don't you have anything to say?!" he shrieked like a banshee.

"No."

"NO?! No, you're not our father, or no you don't have anything to say?!" he hissed.

"Both." Kraus said sympathetically. "But, I will give you all of the answers you seek once this mess is all over and done with!"

"I can give you all the answers you want--"

"But you won't!"

Platima sighed, "But, I won't. I still wish to keep the family I do have in one piece... and, not to mention I want to respect my kin's wishes, this time."

The ruler's eyes gazed around until they landed on their target.

Kraus.

"I will speak with you in my private quarters about your insolence momentarily."

Kraus nodded glummly and left the room, possibly heading for the King's private rooms. Ran turned around sharply on his heels. "Schwartz. Weiß, follow me."

He didn't even turn his head to relay a message to Platima. "I will be in my quarters."

Platima shrugged. "Go on ahead. Not like it matters right now."

* * *

The eight bio-humans(1) made their way to the door that would lead them out into the dragon kingdom, leaving six of the eight(2) staring in disbelief.

"Shocking, much?" Schuldig grinned.

"Overdoing it?" Crawford asked with a raised eyebrow.

Omi held Nagi's hand tightly as they saw some of the townsfolk cheering. "Ah! The sphyinx is back! The King must be awake!"

Ran sneered at them cruelly, "Like he would do anything for you scum."

"It's good to have you back, Ran-sama!" the girls cheered.

The only thing off about the people were the long, sharp talons that were their fingers and toes. Not to mention the horns growing out of the male's heads along with the dragon wings sprouting from their backs.

Wings sprouted from his shoulder blades. "Back away from me." he growled venomously at the girls, but it didn't seem to faze them.

He solemnly looked around before stretching his arms out infront of him.

The two finely manicured hands began to glow at his fingertips and he wrote serveral words into the air, creating soft, pale yellow lines in it.

"Take us to my castle!" he roared to the sky.

The yellow words grew around the eight in a dome of light, and it slowly rose into the air like a flying fortress. Strength was radiating from it, like it's master.

Ran's face was contorted in deep concentration. Sweat beaded at his forehead and his hands grew brighter, as did the dome. The grim expression on Ran's face grew into sheer joy.

The red-head gazed upwards as his the dome grew to a neon yellow.

He flapped his wings once and he disappeared threw the blindingly bright light. A shadow in Ran's shape was flying about them.

"Is it safe to sit down, Ran-kun?!" Omi called, clinging onto Nagi for dear life.

Ran's laughter filled the bubble, "No need to shout, Enkil." He floated down back into the bubble. "I can hear you perfectly."

Omi pouted, "I'm Omi. Not Enkil!"

Ran laughed again before holding his hand back out into the position they were in before. His hair had grown about a foot longer than it was before.

"What ever! We're home!"

Ran landed several feet away from his castle. "Home, sweet home." he said softly and continued to walk towards the building.

He waved his hand towards the dome and it collapsed around the others, enveloping them in the normal sunlight.

The 'castle' could've held several kingdoms in it, it was so large. It had many different sectors, that they could see, towers, and many, many windows.

Not to mention it practically glowed.

The crimson haired man waited at the door for a while before sighing at their gawking. "Well." he paused, "Aren't you going to come in?"

The others snapped out of their daze and hurried to catch up with the sphynix's intense pace.

Ran threw open the doors and said loudly, "Welcome to my home!"

* * *

Translations:

(1) i don't know what else to call them!!

(2) Farfello and Ran know what it looks like already.

* * *

A/n: heyo! finally updated it, hope it isn't too short for you all... ;;; i'm on kinda a writers block. it comes to me and then it leaves as sneakiliy as it came!! anyways! R&R!!

Cyekyou: sits on the couch heyo, ao-chan!

A.O.: .... hello.

Cyekyou: Are you mad at me, Ao-chan?

A.O.: No, why?

Cyekyou: pouting you don't seem so happy to see sweet little ole me!

Torque: walks in with Farfello and Gatos, discussing body piercings ...what'd you do, ao-chan?

AO: right, so once something goes wrong with YOUR bf. i get blamed? is that it?

torque: yup. it's all your fault.

AO: Sighs dramatically anyways! deep breath what do we say?!

All: R&R! The more you review! The faster she updates!


	42. Chapter 40

CHAPTER FORTY FINALLY FORTY!

As Ran and the others walked up to the red-head's house, he felt a sense of dread overcoming him, suffocating him...

Like he should just make everyone turn back...

But, he couldn't do that now.

They'd already come so far...

It'd taken him so long to find every one to help him with his revenge... that it almost didn't seem worth it now.

"Ran-kun?" Omi asked, his innocent blue eyes staring up at him. "Are you okay, Ran-kun? You don't look very well."

"Hai, I'm fine." he said with a slight smile on his lips.

Nagi looked over at Ran, something was wrong with the older man, but he hadn't known him for very long, but he could tell something was up. He pulled Schuldig over to the edge of the railing of the steps. "Hey, Schu..." he muttered in a quiet whisper.

"Yeah, brat?" he asked with a smirk as he ruffled the brunette's hair.

"Something's up with..." he looked over at Ran, who was still at the door with the others, waiting for them to get back.

"I know, chibi." Schuldig said with a frown as he lit a cigarette, bringing it to meet his lips. "I felt it ever since we... landed."

Nagi nodded quickly, "We better get back over there before they get suspicious. But, check it out for me. Tell Farfie too."

Schuldig smiled a real smile. "I think that he already knows, chibi."

Nagi looked up at Schuldig with a questioning glance. "What?"

Schuldig bent over so he was at eye level with Nagi, though it probably wasn't the best of his ideas. "Farf wants to get in Ran-chan's pants."

The chocolate haired boy's eyes grew wide as he glanced at Farfello and then to Ran, and then back to Farfello. "Are you kidding me, Schu?"

"Nope. He has a thing for our pretty kitty..."

Nagi shuddered and walked back up to the group with a grinning Schuldig in tow. "Are you done now?" Ran asked with a crimson eyebrow raised.

The fair-haired red head gazed up at his castle. Never in his lifetime, had it ever looked so imposing as it did at that moment. "Ran?" Ken called from his spot, "Are we going to go in any time soon?"

Ran didn't have to shudder visibly to indicate to his teammates and former enemies that something was wrong with the man. But, they had spent enough time with him to know that he wasn't willing to admit that something was troubling him, he was just to stubborn for his own good. "Yeah, Ken. We're going in right now."

Ran reached for the door and gave it a hard shove to open it.

The large, wooden door opened after a minute with a large creek to it. The eight men entered the building; Ran's wariness had taken it's toll on the others, causing them to speed up to Ran's pace as the red-head searched for a light switch or a candle.

Farfello stopped in the center of the room, a low growl emitted from his throat.

"What's wrong Farf?" Schuldig asked, searching blindly around the room. His feet kept sticking on the floor, so he had to walk faster in order to keep his shoes.

"Something's off..." the vampire hissed.

The lights flashed on, temporarily blinding the eight men in the room. But, they got their vision back quicker because of their enormous ease with dark rooms.

After the pain in their eyes subsided, the room became clear. It was, or would have been stunningly white, had their not been red paint splashed around the room. "Ran-kun, you need a better decorator. The paint is everywhere." Omi said with a smile.

"It's not paint, Omi." Nagi said with a pained expression.

"It has to be..." Omi muttered painfully. A/N: give them a break! they're still kids!

Farfello glided over to the blonde and grabbed him by the shoulders. "You've been around this long enough, Bombay. Deal with it. It's blood."

"W-what?" Omi asked, glancing at Ran. "What happened here? What was killed?" Worry was etched in his expression. "How long did it take to get here?"

Ran gazed at Omi, "Over a half hour. Not by much though."

Omi ran into the next room, collasping to his knees.

"I... I knew it."

It was the dining hall of the Fujimiya manor. The table in the center was excessively large, it could have held at least enough food for more than a hundred people. Blood was covering the walls and the floors. But, there were only twenty-two seats available. Silver platers with folded cards were in front of the seats.

Ran dashed over to the front end of the table that was closest to him, snatching up the card and reading it.

He cursed loudly, slamming the card back in place, and grabbing another one.

But, this one had a red cross over the contents.

"R-ran-kun? What's going on?" Nagi stammered.

Ran threw a card to the boy. With his powers, Nagi made the card come to him when it started to go down toward the blood.

The card read: Melissa

It had a red cross through it.

He grabbed all of the cards off of the table and folded them together, including the one that Nagi still held.

The boy glance up, "What's that, Ran-kun?" He asked, pointing upwards.

A card floated down into Ran's free hand.

'_I have all but you eight.... don't think I can't get the rest from you Rannie. I've killed off a few of them, they were getting boring. But, keep the names, you'll know who's next and who's gone from them.'_

"Amara..." He hissed and stormed through the rooms to the front door, throwing over his shoulder, "Are you coming? I won't wait long!"

The others stared in a silent shock for a moment before dashing after him. "We're coming, Ran!"

Once they wre outside, Ran laid down all of the cards onto the ground, face up so that the contents were revealed to everyone.

Ran's eyes went wide at the list that he had made.

_Abriel- alive _

_Gabriel- alive_

_Platima- alive_

_Kraus- alive_

_Rhelex-alive_

_Hacker- alive_

_Lucreziachin- alive_

_Raven- alive_

_Bree- alive_

_King- alive_

_Torque- alive_

_Cyekyou- alive_

_Clarissa- dead_

_Melissa- dead_

"Two are dead..." He hissed. "I'm going to kill her myself!"

"W-what do you mean that two are dead, Ran-kun?" Omi asked tearfully.

"Melissa and Clarissa are gone."

"Where did they go?" Omi asked, looking at Nagi.

Schuldig nearly face-faulted. "How did this make it out as an assassin??" he asked the others, pointing at

the innocent blonde.

"They're dead." Farfello explained. "Amara's killed 'er."

Darkness consumed the young blonde.

CHAPTER FORTY END

A/N: I'M KILLING MY BABIES!!!!!!!!!! . 


End file.
